In Far Places
by may1331
Summary: Adam has left the Power Rangers and is getting ready to re-start his life. But along the way, he witnesses an accident and reconnects with an old friend. DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything. Just the plot.
1. Chapter 1

This came to me today and I had to write it down. Let me know what you think!

* * *

A shot of adrenaline pumped through Adam's veins. It had been only two months since he returned to being a full-time civilian, but that instinct was still there.

He slammed on the breaks, wincing at the screech his tires made as he swerved expertly to the side of the road. He jumped out, not paying any attention to the heavy rain pelting him from the sky above, focusing only on the cars he had seen dive into the ditch.

He quickly jumped down, sliding a bit through the mud, and ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the horrific sight before him.

"Oh my god..." he said aloud to himself. He heard this echo behind him. Adam quickly turned his head around and saw another man standing behind him, looking at the sight before him. "CALL 911!" he yelled. The man quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed, bringing the phone up to his ear.

Adam carefully walked toward the car that was closest to him. It was a Ford Explorer, overturned. He blinked a few times before peering into the windows and thought about what he had witnessed.

Someone, speeding through traffic and the rain, clipped the Explorer from behind, causing it to run into the car in front it. A Volkswagen Jetta from the looks of it. The driver of that car slammed on his or her brakes, hydroplaned, and somehow turned over, running into a car in another lane. That car, a small one that Adam couldn't think of off the top of his mind, flipped over a few times. A couple of other cars didn't make it out of those lanes to avoid the crash and in turn, slammed into the Explorer.

And all of them landed in the ditch. Except for the car that caused the accident.

Adam ran to the window, crouched down and looked inside. A man was sprawled over the wheel. Adam pounded on the window, trying to see if the man was conscious.

"HEY!" Adam yelled. He pounded on the window some more and wiped the raindrops from his eyes. He could feel his clothes getting soaked through, but at the moment, he didn't care about it. Adam looked up as if the skies would give him some sort of answer. "HEY!" He pounded a bit more on the window.

The man in the Explorer moved his arm and his head a bit.

"GOOD!" Adam yelled, not knowing if he could be heard. "JUST...HANG TIGHT, OKAY! THE AMBULANCE WILL BE HERE SOON!"

The man slowly turned his head and looked out the window. Adam could see blood coming down from his forehead. He heard the sirens of the ambulances and the police and prayed that they would reach the accident scene soon. He tried to smile as best he could through the window and hoped to give the man some reassurance before moving onto the next car.

Adam half-ran and half-slid to the Jetta that was a little further up. It was perpendicular to the Explorer, facing the highway. He looked in the car and saw the person already trying to get out. Adam exhaled in relief, and ran forward as the door to the Jetta opened. An older woman tried to get out.

"No," Adam tried to say, coaxing her to get back in the car. "You might be hurt."

The ambulances and numerous police cars pulled up. Adam glanced up at them and counted the cars that he saw. A total of four cars. He furrowed his brow as he looked at the cars. He could've sworn that there was a small one, a silver car, but he didn't see one.

Paramedics jumped out from the backs of the ambulances. Adam pointed to the Explorer. "I think he's still alive in there, but I don't know what kind of shape he's in." He pointed to the Jetta. "She was trying to get out." The paramedics nodded and hurried, three to each of the four cars.

He looked at the scene before him and figured he had at least done all he could do. He slowly tried to walk back up the ditch, noting how dirty his shoes had gotten from the mud and grass stains. He wondered whether or not he should get back in his car and drive off or talk to the police, seeing how they were trying to direct traffic to go into the furthest lane away from the ditch. He looked back at all of the cars. He still thought that there was another car.

"Excuse me, sir." Adam's thoughts were interrupted as he looked at a police officer standing before him. "Can you tell me what happened here? Are you a witness?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah..."

"Why don't we step over here."

Adam followed the officer to a place a bit further up, getting out of the paramedics' way.

"So, can you tell me exactly what you saw? From the very beginning."

Adam nodded again. He took the next 20-30 minutes telling the police officer everything that he had seen. "I wish I had gotten that car's license plate. It cut me off earlier and..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"And he made you mad," the officer finished, looking at Adam.

Adam shrugged his shoulders. He pointed back to the accident scene. "I'm sure there was another car, though."

The officer furrowed his brow and looked at the accident scene. "Hang on one second." The officer met up with a few of his colleagues and spoke amongst each other.

Adam began to get a bit restless, waiting for the officer to come back to talk to him. He was already standing there for about 20 minutes. He started to look further down the highway, noting how there were absolutely no cars on the road and started to even walk a bit further. The police had succeeded in closing down the interstate so that they may be able to clear the accident and investigate exactly what happened. Adam wasn't exactly sure if he was allowed to be there, but the officer hadn't said anything against it so far, so Adam stayed. He wanted to make sure everything was going to be okay. He looked back in the direction of the ditch and saw half of a bumper. It was silver.

He ran down the ditch again, knowing that the small car that he had seen would be down here. He wondered how the police could've missed this although it wouldn't have been hard, with the wind and the rain that felt like hail. He squinted his eyes and thought he heard crying. "HELP!" he yelled, running further down. Adam took a few more steps into the mud and saw that this car was thrown even further than the others. It seemed like it was somewhere in the thicket of bushes and trees that lined the outside of the ditch, alongside the highway.

He saw smoke, but couldn't tell if it was actually smoke or his eyes deceiving him. He pulled aside some branches and found what he was looking for. A small Toyota Yaris, halfway up a tree, facing downward. "How in the hell did this happen?" thought Adam. He took a step back and saw the police closely behind. One of them started speaking into a walkie.

"Help..." he heard. Adam took a step back toward the car. The officer that spoke to him earlier put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, the car's unstable. It might flip over and land on us all. We've called for a couple of coptors to come. You've done a great deal. Thank you."

Adam looked at the officer and looked back at the car. He squinted his eyes, staring deeply into the front windshield. He saw a young lady, with long brunette hair. He couldn't make out her face through the rain-splattered windshield, but continued to look at the car.

"Please Adam. We could handle this."

Adam looked at the officer, forgetting for a moment that he had given his name. He didn't say anything, but looked back up at the car. He recognized the miniature guitar hanging from the rearview mirror. He looked back at the young lady he saw in the driver's seat.

"Oh my god," he said softly, his breath getting caught in his throat.

"You've got to leave, Adam," the officer said sternly, becoming impatient. He began to push Adam towards his car.

"No. I can't leave," he said. He looked back at the car. "KIMBERLY?"

At the sound of her name, Kim's head popped up. Her eyes widened at the familiar face. "Adam? Please help me!"

Adam nodded. "I WILL, KIM!" He looked at the police officer. "That's one of my friends. Her name is Kimberly Hart."

"Oh, no you've really got to leave, Adam."

"No," he protested. "You don't understand, she's one of my friends."

"I do understand and there's nothing you could do here."

Adam pursed his lips and looked back at Kim. "Are you hurt, Kim?" he called.

"N-no," she answered. "I'm scared."

"You've got to go, Adam," the officer insisted. He motioned for one of the other officers to come.

Adam reluctantly allowed the officer to lead him away.

"NOOO! ADAM!"

At the sound of Kim's voice, Adam turned. "I can't just leave her."

"Adam, you can't help her here. Just leave it to us, we'll get her out."

"I can't leave her here."

"We'll help her. You have to get out of here."

"No-"

"How old is your friend?"

"She's 19.."

The officer made a note of it and gently, but firmly pushed Adam away. "Go." He motioned for two of his officers to help him leave.

* * *

I know that scenario is completely unrealistic, but hey, it works with the story, right? So, please let me know what you think! I'm on a break from school so I'm getting back into writing and updating my other stories as well.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Twelve hours passed and Adam stood in the same place, pacing up and down, where he's been for the past four hours. He called all of his friends, but nobody picked up except for Rocky, Aisha, and Trini, all of whom said they would be try to get to them as soon as they could. He figured that Rocky would probably be the first one to reach them since he was in Atlanta and only had to drive a few hours to reach them in Florida. Aisha and Trini, on the other hand, both had to catch international flights; Trini from Europe and Aisha from Africa. He felt bad for not being able to reach Kim's parents, but he didn't have their number and relied on Trini to get in touch with Kim's parents.

He looked out the dark window of the hospital waiting room and glanced up at the screen that showed an id number for Kimberly. No change from when he looked up at the screen five minutes ago.

"Thought you might need this," a voice said, interrupting Adam's thoughts. He handed him a styrofoam cup of coffee. "Who are you here for?"

"Thanks," replied Adam. "My friend's in surgery. She was in a car accident."

The man nodded. "Sorry to hear that." He cocked his head toward the doors. "My brother has an aneurysm in his brain." He and Adam sat down next to each other.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry to hear that."

The man nodded again. "We just got to hold tight and know that they'll pull through, you know?"

Adam nodded, looking down in his cup. "I've known my friend for the past four years, but today was the first time I've seen in her about a year and a half. I used to see her every single day for two years and we got close. All of us, there were six of us. And we were all close. Closest group of friends that you ever could've met."

"What happened?"

Adam shrugged. "We all just kind of drifted apart, I guess."

"Which happens."

"It shouldn't have happened to us. We were all so close. They were like my family."

The man gave him a sad smile and patted his shoulder. The two of them sat next to each other, each lost in their own thoughts.

Adam thought back to the last time he saw Kim. It was when they first upgraded to their Turbo powers and she and Jason were captured by Divatox. They had all gone to dinner afterwards, everyone together, but now, thinking back on it, Adam realized that Kim was clinging closely to Jason, not really talking to the other rangers very much. He remembered her mostly keeping to herself after she was introduced to Tanya and Justin, the newest ranger at the time. He figured she was hurt after seeing Kat and Tommy together, but Adam didn't really understand why considering Kim was the one who broke up with him. He regretted not talking to her like they used to when she visited that time.

Adam exhaled loudly and put his head between his hands. He thought about when he first met Kim and the others in the park, trying to save his old teacher's baby.

"It all seems like a lifetime ago," he thought. "What happened?"

He looked up, hearing heavy footsteps run into the waiting room, and jumped up, recognizing Rocky as he stopped in front of Adam, breathing heavily, with sweat beads running down his forehead.

"What happened?" Rocky asked, echoing Adam's thought from just a few moments ago.

Adam shrugged before hugging Rocky. "Kim...it was an accident on the road. It was raining and I saw it, and..."

"It'll be okay," reassured Rocky. "Have you gotten in touch with Jason or Tommy or any of the others yet?"

Adam shook his head. "I only tried them that one time."

"I'll give them a call. I'll go right now."

Adam nodded. "They said they'll let me know." He pointed to the screen. "She's still in surgery."

"What happened?"

"I found her car up a tree."

Rocky's mouth dropped open. "I'll call them and everyone else now."

Adam resumed his seat next to the man who gave him the coffee earlier. "Another friend?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've known him since we were kids. He's pretty much the only one that I really talk to still." Adam looked down again and continued to think of them in high school before Kim moved to Florida. They had been through so much as teenagers that it kind of messed them up trying to grow into adults. They were kids when they started to save the world and now they had to face life without it. Adam knew he was lucky enough to hang on to the power as long as he did. He saw how Rocky was after he gave up the power and chose Justin to be the new blue ranger. He knew it was hard and wondered how Kim was after giving up the power. Zack, Trini, and Jason had each other to lean on when they went to Switzerland. Rocky was still in Angel Grove, so he still had his friends, especially Adam to help him out. He thought of seeing Kim and Jason when they came back to visit and hoped that Jason was at least there for her even if he and the other rangers weren't.

"Hey," Rocky said, walking into the house and settling into the chair next to Adam. "How you holding up?"

"Okay, I guess. Any word?"

"Called Jason, Tommy, Zack, Billy, and Kat. Jason already talked to Trini, he's trying to head down here as soon as he could. He said they got in touch with Kim's mom and her step-dad and they're trying to get the first flight out of Paris. Zack, Billy, Tommy, and Kat, no answer."

Adam nodded.

"So you found her?"

Adam nodded again. "The weirdest thing. She was up in a tree."

Rocky nodded. He clapped a hand on Adam's back. "She's Kimberly. She'll pull through it. She always does."

"When was the last time you talked to her, Rock?"

"I don't know," he answered. "I guess not since she was in Angel Grove that last time."

"Yeah, that's the last time I talked to her too. Why was it so hard to keep in touch with her? We've kept in touch with Aisha and Jason and them."

"I don't know," Rocky said again. "I feel bad, though. Lucky you were there, right?"

"I guess."

The two of them sat together in silence, listening to the raindrops fall on the windows.

* * *

Another two hours later and Adam jumped up seeing the change next to Kim's id number on the screen. Rocky saw him and followed suit. A doctor emerged from behind the closed doors and Adam looked at him expectantly.

"Kimberly Hart?"

"Yeah, we're here for her," Adam said, walking up to the doctor with Rocky right behind him.

The doctor furrowed his brow. "Are you two family?"

"No, not blood-related, but her family isn't here right now. Her mom and step-dad are trying to find a flight out of Paris. And we don't know how to get in touch with her dad or her brother."

"I see."

"I was the one that found her, okay. Is she all right?"

The doctor took a deep breath and exhaled. "Kimberly was in pretty bad shape. She sustained injuries to her head and her chest and suffered from internal bleeding from her liver. She also shattered her left ankle and dislocated her left knee and her left shoulder."

Rocky and Adam shot each other worried looks before looking back at the doctor. "How is she now?"

"We've relocated her knee and shoulder and both will be in a brace for approximately 12 weeks. We performed surgery on her ankle and that is also set up in a brace, which will Kimberly will have to wear for about 18-20 weeks. We opened her up and relieved the pressure on her lungs and fixed the bleeding from her liver."

"And head injury?"

"We performed surgery to relieve the pressure on her brain and stitched her. We did about 36 stitches."

"So how is she?"

"She's stable. She's asleep right now and is currently being moved into an ICU room."

"ICU?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, she will be put in an ICU room until I feel she is more stable to be in a regular hospital room. I would like her to be watched around the clock since she is still fairly weak. Stable, but weak."

"Can we see her?"

The doctor pursed his lips. "Just one at a time."

Rocky tapped Adam on his arm. "Go ahead," he said. "You go. I'll keep trying to get in touch with Trini and everyone else."

Adam nodded. "Thanks."

The doctor nodded. "Right this way."

Adam followed the doctor down a long hallway and into another set of double doors. He pointed to room number 3119. "That's Kimberly's room." He motioned to the cart sitting between room 3119 and 3120. "Please put on a gown and gloves first."

Adam walked up to the cart and looked through the drawers on the cart. He pulled out a gown and opened it, tying himself. He also pulled out a set of gloves and pulled it over his hands before cautiously walking into Kim's room. He gasped when he saw her.

The light in the room was low and Adam settled into a chair on her right side, opposite the side of her body that seemed to be injured worse. He looked at her leg in a sling, with a brace around her ankle and knee. He also noted that her arm was in a sling and that she looked pale in the low light. He heard all the machines that were connected to her and kept a steady beat going. He recognized her heart beat on one of the machines and was glad to see it beating at a steady rate. He took her right hand and held it. He took his other hand and brushed the hair from her eyes. His breath got caught in his throat when he saw the stitches on her hands and quickly withdrew his hand, not wanting to injure or hurt her.

Adam didn't say anything as he continued to hold her hand and he watched over her in the low light.

* * *

"So you can't get out of Cameroon?" Rocky asked Aisha into the phone.

"No, the first flight out is in three weeks. How is Kim, anyway?"

"The doctor said stable, but weak."

"I'll keep looking for the first flight."

"Okay. I need to call Trini and see where she's at."

"All right, if you get to see Kim, tell her I'm thinking of her."

"Will do. See you, Aisha."

Rocky hung up the phone. He exhaled and took another deep breath before picking up the phone and dialing the long distance number.

"Hello?" Trini's hysterical voice answered the phone.

"Do you know when you're going to be able to get here?"

"I'm trying, Rocky!" He could tell that she's been crying over the phone. "But I can't seem to get anything from the airport. I'm not understanding them and I don't think they understand me and I really need to get out of here because who's with her? I don't want her to be by herself and I've been thinking for a long time that I should get back to the States and I hope she's okay and I can't seem to get a flight out. They told me the first flight out was in two days and I can't wait that long. I have to get out now. I have to go there now."

"Trini, calm down," Rocky tried reassuring her. "It'll be okay, all right? The doctor just came out and told us that Kim was still weak, but stable. And she's not alone, Adam's sitting with her right now."

"Okay, I guess." Rocky could tell that her breathing has gotten back to normal.

"And just try to find a flight out to Florida or Georgia. I'll drive to pick you up."

"I will. Thanks Rocky."

"No, thank you, Trini. Have you gotten in touch with Kim's parents?"

"Yeah, her mom and step-dad can't get out of Paris cuz they've been hit with a big storm. All flights have been cancelled until further notice. She said that she hopes she could get out within the next day, but isn't sure. They've even closed the roads over there."

"What about her brother and her dad?"

"I don't know...I don't have numbers for either of them. But her mom said she'll try and get in touch with them. Let me give you her number. I already gave her Adam's."

"Okay. Could you let her know how Kim's doing? Give her my number too. Tell her to call me if she has any questions."

"All right. I'll talk to you later, Rocky. Keep me updated."

"Will do."

The two of them hung up and Rocky immediately dialed Jason's number.

"Jason," he said right as he heard Jason answer.

"How is she?"

"Stable, but weak. Where are you?"

"Driving through Texas right now. I think I'm passing by.......the sign said Forth Worth, so I must be near that. I'll try to be there as soon as I can."

"Okay, but just be safe, all right? Have you gotten a chance to get in touch with Tommy or Zack or anybody?"

"No, nobody's answering. I"ll be there as soon as I can, though."

"All right. See you soon, Jason."

"See you, Rocky."

Rocky hung up for the third time. He looked around and decided to get some coffee for him and Adam.

* * *

When Rocky got back, he saw Adam waiting for him in the waiting room.

"How is she?"

Adam shrugged. "Just like the doctor said. If you want to see her, you have to put on a gown, though."

Rocky nodded. "I'll go in for a quick visit."

Adam pointed through the doors and showed where he was supposed to go.

About 15 minutes later, Rocky reemerged from the ICU hallway.

"Hey Rocky," Adam said, pulling out keys from his pocket. "Why don't you go to my apartment and take a nap. I'll stay here with Kim."

"Are you sure?" he asked, taking the keys. "You kind of look like hell. Maybe you should go. Get some sleep or something. I'll be here."

Adam shook his head. "I'm sure. I want to stay here."

"They won't let you stay in the room, though."

"I know...I'll wait out here."

"Are you sure? I'll wait with you."

"No, I'm sure. I...it kinda feels like it's my fault a bit, you know."

"It's not your fault," Rocky said automatically. "It really isn't, you know. If anything you helped."

Adam shrugged. "Just go on ahead and go. You know how to get there, right?"

Rocky nodded. "I'll come back in the morning and we'll switch off, okay? Give me a call if anything changes. I'll be down here in a flash."

Adam nodded. "I'll see you later." He took a seat as Rocky walked down the hallway to the exit.

* * *

There goes that chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Adam lifted his head when he heard the sound of coughing coming from the head of the bed.

"Kim?" he said slowly. He stood up from the place he had been for the past three and a half hours, when the ICU visiting hours started. She coughed again and Adam reached for the pitcher of water on the table next to her bed. He poured some water into a cup and grabbed a straw. He pushed a button on Kim's bed and brought the straw to her lips. She tried to extend her neck and sipped a bit. Adam took a napkin and wiped her mouth when she was finished.

Kim coughed again and tried to hold her chest with her right hand. "Wh-wh-" Kim coughed again. "What are--what are you--" She took a slow deep breath while Adam stood next to her, holding her cup, and Kim looked around the room. "How--where--what--where am I?"

Adam gave her a small smile. "In the hospital. You were in a car accident almost a week ago and had surgery." Kim was breathing heavily as she listened to Adam and looked around with a scared look in her eyes. "Do you remember anything about it?"

Kim shook her head and motioned for more water. Adam brought the straw back to her lips. "I remember it was raining...and my car spun out of control."

Adam nodded as he listened to Kim's soft voice. "If you don't feel like talking, it's okay."

Kim shook her head and took another sip of water. She was quiet for a few minutes before speaking slowly again. "Adam...what are you doing here? Why are you here?"

"Kim, I..."

"I mean, you haven't...so, what...why are you here? What do you want, Adam?"

Adam furrowed his brow as he looked at her, confused. "Kim, I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Why?" she said slowly. She looked at him, in his eyes. "I haven't seen you in...how long? And I understand why, but...I haven't spoken to you in forever. We're not friends, Adam. We used to be, of course we used to be, maybe a year, two years ago. But why are you here?"

"Kim..." He looked at a machine near Kim that started to beep loudly.

"Where's my mom? And Jason? Trini or Aisha? Why are you here?"

"They--"

"I want my mom!"

"Kim, calm--" Adam looked at the machine worriedly.

"I WANT MY MOM! I WANT JASON! I WANT TRINI! AND I WANT AISHA!"

"Kim..."

"GET OUT!"

"Please, sir, you've got to get out of here," a nurse said, pushing him toward the door, while a number of medical personnel rushed into the room.

Adam allowed himself to be pushed out of the room and tore the hospital gown off and threw it into the disposal basket. He ripped his gloves off and threw it into the disposal basket as well. Adam walked as fast as he could to the ICU waiting room, trying to prevent the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes.

"What happened?" Jason asked, worriedly. He and Rocky met up with Adam. The three of them sat down.

"Is she okay?" asked Rocky.

Adam took a couple of deep breaths before answering. "She woke up. and I think her blood pressure started going up."

"Why?"

"One of the machines started beeping and a whole bunch of nurses ran in and kicked me out."

Jason put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "She'll be okay."

Adam nodded, not really listening to Jason. He was thinking about what Kim had said. He was hurt by her words and didn't want to believe it. But he knew that there was some bit of truth in her words. He felt even more bad than he did before.

"I'll get us some coffee," said Rocky. He disappeared down the hallway.

"She'll be okay," Jason repeated. "Did she say anything to you when she woke up?"

Adam nodded slowly. "I gave her some water and she asked me what she was doing there. So I told her she got into a car accident and she had surgery."

Jason nodded, looking out the window.

Adam took a few slow deep breaths before speaking again. "Jason...do you think she and I are friends?"

Jason looked at him in surprise. "Of course you guys are friends. Why wouldn't you be?"

Adam shrugged. "I don't know..."

Rocky returned, somehow holding three styrofoam cups of coffee in two hands. Adam and Jason jumped up and each took their cup.

"Did you get to talk to Kim's mom?" Adam asked. "And Aisha and Trini?"

Rocky and Jason nodded.

"Aisha and Trini still can't get anything out," said Jason. "And Kim's mom is stuck in Paris cuz of that storm."

Adam nodded. The three of them sat in silence.

* * *

About an hour later, a nurse walked out of the ICU are, asking for Kimberly Hart's family.

Jason, Adam, and Rocky stood up.

"Kimberly is stable and awake," she said to them. "One of you can go in there and visit her."

The three of them nodded. "Jason, go ahead," Adam said. "I know you probably want to get in there."

Jason nodded. "Thanks." He followed the nurse into the ICU hallway.

Adam let out a deep breath as he took a seat. Rocky sat down next to him.

"She said we weren't friends," Adam said, covering his face with his hands. "She said we were friends a year or two years ago, but not anymore." Rocky sat next to him, silent, not knowing what to say. "She only wanted her mom, Jason, Trini, and Aisha. How do we tell her that of those four, only Jason's here and two people that she doesn't even consider friends?"

"It was probably just the pain meds talking," Rocky said, trying to reassure Adam. He didn't want to believe Kim said anything like that. He missed her.

Adam shook his head. "No...I don't think so. Her blood pressure started to get higher when she started yelling."

"Well...at least we know her lungs work then, right?"

Adam shook his head again. He bit his lip and Rocky clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be okay," he said. "She will."

* * *

"Hey there," Jason said softly, opening the door to Kim's room. He sat in the chair that Adam had occupied earlier. "How you feeling?"

Kim shrugged. "Fine."

"Kim..."

"Is Adam still here?"

Jason nodded. "He'll be back."

Kim shook her head. "I doubt it."

"Why?" Jason furrowed his brow and took her hand.

"Well...I...I kinda yelled at him earlier."

"Why?"

Kim shrugged her right shoulder as best she could. "He...I don't know. I just...Last time I saw him, he and the others got the new powers and..."

Jason nodded. "Well...Adam's been by your side day and night for the past week. He's barely gone home and when he's not allowed in here, he's been out in the waiting room."

"Why?"

"He wanted to make sure you're okay."

"But why? What's he doing here, anyway? Why isn't he in Angel Grove?"

"He..." Jason took a deep breath. "He was the one who found you. After you got into your accident. He found your car in the tree. And he's been here ever since then."

Kim looked away and took her hand out of Jason's. "I guess I really screwed this one up, then, huh?"

"I wouldn't say that yet. Why did you yell at him?"

Kim shook her head. "I don't even know...I just saw him and seeing him reminds me of how hurt I was when we went back to Angel Grove and got caught by Divatox...and I saw...saw them together. And they were all still rangers and stuff."

"That's not his fault."

"I know."

"Rocky's here too."

Kim nodded. "Okay."

"Don't blame Adam. Or Rocky."

"I know."

"You were the one who broke up with him," Jason said, referring to Tommy.

"I know."

"He was asking me if he thought the two of you were friends. I said of course you are."

Kim nodded again. "We really haven't been friends for awhile."

"Why? Why do you feel like that? Just because they aren't around doesn't mean that they're not your friends."

"I don't know...it's just...everything's been so messed up. Since...it's just so messed up."

"Don't push your friends away, Kim. He's here. Rocky's here."

Kim didn't say anything.

"Maybe this is your chance to find your friendship again." Jason stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"Jason, where's my mom?"

"She's stuck in Paris. We called her when we heard, but there was a big storm in Paris and knocked all the power out and left the city in pretty bad shape. Trini and Aisha are trying to find flights out, but haven't been able to, yet."

Kim nodded and looked away as Jason walked out of the door, pulling off his gown and gloves.

* * *

There goes that chapter! Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

"You should go back and see her," said Rocky, throwing some t-shirts into his duffle bag. He looked around Adam's living room, checking to see if he had forgotten anything.

Adam shook his head. "I don't know." He was sitting on the couch, amidst a tangle of blankets, where he had been sleeping since Aisha and Trini got into town. He gave them the bedroom while he, Rocky, and Jason stayed in the living room. Rocky bent over and picked up another pile of blankets and proceeded to try to fold it. "Don't bother," Adam said. "Just toss it on Jason's bed. He's been complaining that the floor's too hard."

Rocky shrugged and threw it over Jason's blankets. "She was asking for you."

Adam shrugged. "So you saw her?"

"Yeah. This morning, when you were at class. I had to see her before I leave back for Atlanta."

Adam nodded. "How was she?"

"Better. She's doing good. She was moved into a regular room, so she could have multiple visitors, now."

"Yeah, Jason said so."

"You should see her." Rocky zipped up his duffle bag and threw it around his shoulder. "Come on, I'll drop you off."

"No...Trini, Aisha, Jason and her mom are there. She'll be fine."

"But she was asking about you."

Adam shrugged.

"Come on, I'll drop you off. Jason could give you a ride back. On the way, I'll pay for lunch."

Adam shook his head while Rocky grabbed his keys from the counter.

"Come on..." Rocky grabbed Adam's arm and pulled him towards the door.

Adam reluctantly got up and followed Rocky out of the door. Rocky pulled out Adam's key and locked the door, handing him the key after he locked the door.

"I don't know about this, Rocky," Adam said, buckling his seat belt.

"It'll be fine." Rocky looked at Adam and clapped his hand on his shoulder. "Come on, it's been two weeks since you last saw her. She's doing fine."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Rocky pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"I thought you said we were going to get something to eat first. And you're paying."

"We could grab something in the cafeteria."

Adam followed Rocky to the cafeteria and the two of them grabbed some food. Rocky paid for it and the two of them ate their lunch in silence.

"You ready?" Rocky asked Adam. "I'll walk up with you."

"Yeah, I guess."

Rocky and Adam walked up to Kim's room in silence. "Hey...how's my favorite person doing? I told you I'd come back." Rocky said, knocking on the door as he walked into the room. "And look who I brought."

Adam peeked his head in and walked slowly into the room. "Hey..." he said softly.

"Hey!" Trini exclaimed. She jumped up from her seat on the couch and gave Adam a hug. Jason and Aisha stood up as well, while Rocky stood by the head of Kim's bed, next to Kim's mother, who was sitting down at her daughter's bedside.

"Well, I'll leave you all to it," Kim's mother said, getting up from her chair. She gave Kim a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you later, sweetie." She looked around at the rest of the group in the room. "You guys have fun." She walked out of the room.

"Hey Adam," Kim said with a small smile. "How've you been?"

Adam shrugged, standing at the foot of her bed. "Fine, I guess. You look better."

Kim nodded. "I am."

"Well," said Aisha. "We'll let you guys talk. Let's grab something to eat."

Jason clapped a hand on Adam's back as he walked out. Trini and Aisha followed him.

"Feel better, okay, Kim?" Rocky said, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

She awkwardly tried to sit up to give him a hug. "Thanks for coming down. You really didn't have to."

"No, it's okay. I wanted to." He gave her another kiss and held her hand for a minute before letting go. He turned to Adam and the two of them hugged. "Thanks for letting me stay at your place, man."

"Anytime," replied Adam. "Give me a call when you get to Atlanta."

Rocky nodded. "I'll see you guys. I need to go run downstairs and say bye to them." He left and closed the door after him.

Adam stood awkwardly at the foot of Kim's bed.

"You could sit down, you know," Kim said.

Adam nodded before taking a seat next to her. She pushed a couple buttons on her bed to sit up better.

"I'm sorry, Adam."

"You don't have to apologize."

"But I am."

Adam nodded. "You really don't have to apologize."

"No, but I am. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Adam smiled. "It's okay. I'm sorry for staying away for two weeks."

"That's not your fault. It was mine."

"I still could've called or something."

Kim shook her head. "No need to apologize."

The two of them were silent for a bit, not knowing what to say.

"So--" started Adam.

"I hear--" started Kim.

The two of them smiled. "You go first," said Adam.

"I hear you started your classes for this semester," said Kim. "How's that going?"

"Fine." Adam shrugged his shoulders. "They say college changes, but it seems exactly like high school, minus the bells."

Kim nodded. The two of them were silent again.

"So, Jason told me you're doing a lot better."

Kim nodded again. "Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better. The doctor said I'm healing pretty well, considering..." she trailed off, looking out the window.

"That's good," replied Adam.

"Yeah..." Kim said, absentmindedly.

The two of them were silent again. Adam tapped his foot and looked around the room, reading all the signs that were put up.

"Adam..."

"Yeah, Kim?"

"I really am sorry about...snapping at you before. Yelling at you. Whatever."

"Kim, I already said you don't have to apologize for that."

"I know, but...Jason told me that you were the one who found me. You were the one who witnessed the accident. And that you were the one who called him, Rocky, Trini, Aisha, and my mom."

"Well, Trini was actually the one who called your mom."

Kim smiled. "You know what I mean."

"But thank you. And thank you for staying with me after surgery. Even though I was horrible to you."

"It's okay. And you're welcome. Besides, I know you'd do the same for me, right?"

Kim just smiled. Adam took her hand.

"Besides," he said. "We've got a lot of lost time to make up for. I'm sorry for losing contact with you...for how long? A pretty long time. But, I miss you."

Kim smiled again. "I am sorry."

"Stop saying sorry. It's okay."

"No, you seriously have no idea how sorry I am."

Adam smiled. "It's okay, Kim. It really is."

Kim shook her head. "It's not...I just...a lot of it was my fault."

"A lot of what?"

Kim shook her head again and her eyes flitted around the room. "Nothing, nothing. Just forget I said anything."

Adam furrowed his brow. "Okay." He brushed aside the hair in her face and noticed tears gathering in her eyes. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but knew that he shouldn't press her. "So, what have you been up to since we last saw you in Angel Grove?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing much. I'd really rather not talk about myself, though." She wiped her eyes and hoped Adam assumed it had something to do with the medication or something.

"Are you in pain or anything? Is there anything I could do?" Adam asked, getting ready to stand up.

"No...I'm fine. I just...let's talk about you. So, what made you move here when you have other things to do...green things..."

Adam looked at her in surprise. "I'm not...I'm not one anymore. I thought you knew. Tommy said...." he trailed off as Kim pursed her lips and nodded, looking away from Adam. "I'm sorry, Kim, I wasn't--"

"No, it's okay." Kim looked up. "So, when did you leave?"

"Are you sure?"

Kim nodded.

"About a few months ago. Divatox had these monsters that almost overran Angel Grove. Tommy got captured and we couldn't find him. And Ashley and Carlos, remember them? They helped us. And Dimitria said there was some ceremony that we made by only minutes or something. Basically, we were asked to leave the team and choose our successors. I chose Carlos."

"Who's Dimitria?"

"Oh, she came when Zordon and Alpha 5 left."

"They left?"

"Yeah...a little after you and Jason were in town. A bit after we received the Turbo powers."

"Oh..."

Kim and Adam were silent again. He grabbed for the remote that was attached to her bed. "How about some TV?"

Kim nodded. "Sure, okay."

Adam smiled at her as he pointed the remote the TV and hoped that the others were on their way back.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Adam glanced around his apartment, grabbing his backpack. He briefly looked in it, making sure that everything was in there. Adam patted his pockets and found his keys. He pulled it out and walked out, closing the door to his apartment and locking the door. He jumped into his car and headed off to the hospital.

Twenty minutes later, he pulled into the hospital parking lot and hopped out, pulling his backpack around his arm.

"Hey Kim," Adam said, knocking on the door and walking into the room.

"Hey Adam," Kim said, sitting up in her bed and making room on it. She pointed to the clock. "You're a little late."

"Yeah, I stopped by home first."

Kim nodded. "I talked to Aisha this morning. She got in to Cameroon fine."

"Oh yeah, she texted me." He took a seat on Kim's bed and gently scooted her over. It was a lot easier now since she didn't have all the wires and machines connected to her anymore. "Where's Trini and Jason? And your mom?"

"Mom has been on the phone with her bosses."

"Still? When I called earlier, she was on the phone with her boss."

"Yeah," Kim said. "I think something's wrong, but she won't tell me."

Adam shrugged, putting his arm carefully around Kim. "Maybe it's nothing." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "So how are you doing?"

"Fine, nothing's changed since I talked to you before you had class. How was that, by the way?"

Adam shrugged. "Fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. So where's Trini and Jason?"

"I think they went to the mall or something. I told them they could get out of the room since you were getting out of class soon." She playfully glared at him. "I didn't know you were going to be late."

Adam smiled. It had been ten and a half weeks since the accident and after Adam's initial refusal to visit Kim after she blew up at him, he, along with Trini and Jason, were at the hospital every day. Kim and Adam had slowly gotten closer and closer, although the two of them never spoke about the past. Trini and Jason were still staying with Adam, although Trini was leaving soon to get back to Switzerland. Aisha had left earlier that day since she needed to get back to Cameroon.

"You've been complaining that you haven't watched good movies in a long time." He sat up on the bed and pulled his backpack off the chair. He opened it and pulled a few movies out. "And look what I brought."

Kim grinned. She used her good arm to pull the table where her lunch usually is towards them. "You are pretty smart, Adam Park."

Adam shrugged. "I figure, these'll tide you over while me, Jason, and Trini are gone. What do you say, maybe a week or so?"

"A week? More like a couple of days. You're gonna need to get some more tomorrow."

"Why don't we watch these first?"

Kim smiled. "Sure. But how?"

Adam pulled out his laptop computer. "Like this." He pulled out the power cord and plugged it into an empty wall socket. Kim held up a DVD and waited for Adam to sit back down on the bed. He opened and stuck it in the CD case in the computer. The movie was about to start when Kim's mom walked into the room, looking stressed out.

"Mom," Kim said, sitting up. "Are you okay?"

Kim's mom nodded. "I'm fine, sweetie." She looked at Adam and smiled. "How are you, Adam?"

"I'm good," he answered. He noticed that she still looked troubled.

"You sure you're okay, Mom?"

"Yes, Kimberly. I am." She sat down on the chair and pulled out her phone, frowning as she looked at it.

Kim and Adam glanced at each other and gave each other a look.

"Mom..."

Kim's mom jumped up again as her cell phone rang again. She looked at Kim and Adam as she walked out of the room.

"What do you think that was about?" she asked. Adam shrugged. "Why don't we just start the movie, then?"

"Sure thing, buddy," he said. He reached a hand out and pressed play.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the ending credits rolled as Kim's mom came walking back into the room. Adam was holding a Jell-O cup in front of Kim, while she used a spoon to feed herself.

"Mom? What's up? Where've you been?" she asked.

Kim's mom rolled her eyes. "They are just in a frenzy at the museum, Kimberly."

"Why?"

Adam pulled out another movie from his backpack.

"Hey guys," Trini said, walking into Kim's room with Jason. She gave Kim's mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek and took a seat on the couch. Jason followed her, giving Kim's mom a kiss on the cheek and nodded to Adam and Kim. He took a seat next to Kim as Kim's mom stood before them, shaking her head.

"We were in the middle of transitioning one of the rooms into another since we have a new exhibit coming in and I was in charge of it."

Kim nodded. "Okay, and so why do they keep calling then?"

"They can't seem to figure out where anything is. I left explicit instructions on where to put the different paintings and sculptures on my desk and now they can't find it."

"So, you have to go back?"

Kim's mom shook her head. "I can't go back yet. I have to make sure you're okay. My baby was just in a car accident and I can't go back."

"But if they need you there, Mom, then you should go back. I don't want you to lose your job."

Kim's mom stroked her head. "Sweetie, I'm not going to go. If they fire me, then they fire me."

"No, Mom, I know how much you love your job. You should get back. And you'd be there right now if it weren't for me."

Kim's mom shook her head. "I'm not leaving until you are all better."

"Mom, I'm feeling better. I'll be fine. Adam, Jason, and Trini are here."

"Yeah," Jason said. "We'll be here and keep you updated."

"I couldn't ask you kids to do that." She shook her head and sat down next to Kim's bed. "No. I am not going to let you guys do that while I go back to work in Paris. Across the world." She groaned as her phone rang again. "Hang on, Kimberly. I've got to take this."

The four of them sat in silence for a bit.

"Do you think your mom would really lose her job if she doesn't get back?" asked Jason. "I mean, you got into a pretty serious car accident. It's not going to take two and a half months for you to heal. They can't fire her for that, can they?"

Trini, Kim, and Adam shrugged.

"Well, I wouldn't want her to lose her job, though," replied Kim. "Ever since she moved to Paris, she's been after this job and she finally got it a year and a half ago. She always talks about what she does at work and everything. She loves art. I couldn't ask her to stay."

"I mean, we'll stay with you, Kim," said Adam. "Of course, we'll be here and help you and stuff."

"And maybe I could get an extended leave to stay longer," Trini said. "I'm sure I could."

"Thanks guys," said Kim. "I really appreciate it, but I can't ask you guys to stay away from your lives, either. Trini, you should get back to Switzerland. Jason, go back to California. Adam,--"

"Can't get rid of me that easily," Adam said with a smirk. "I live here now, I go to school here now..."

Kim smiled. "Yeah, but you shouldn--"

"And you're not getting rid of us that easily," Jason said, smiling. Trini sat next to him, nodding her head.

Kim's mom walked in, with an exasperated look on her face. "I think I am just going to--"

"Mom, really, if it gets you into trouble at work, don't stay here on my account. You should get back to Paris. It's been almost three months. I'll be fine. Besides, Trini, Jason, and Adam are all here. Rocky's in Atlanta and he could drive down whenever."

"Kim, I'm really unsure about this."

"Oh, come on, Mom. You guys moved to Paris when I was still in high school."

"Kimberly, that was different. You were going to stay with Aisha and her family and they were there to watch over you and make sure you were okay."

"But Mom--"

"Not to mention the Scotts were still in town," Kim's mom said, nodding over to Jason on the couch. "They've known you since you were in diapers and were also there to watch over you."

"But you let me move to Florida on my own."

"For the Pan-Globals, Kimberly. And now look, two years later, and you have not competed in the Pan-Globals nor are you doing gymnastics."

Adam looked at Kim in surprise.

"But I quit gymnastics a year and a half ago and you let me stay here after that."

"And now you've gotten yourself into a car accident."

"Mom, I--"

"Kim, I can't leave you here by yourself. I'm going to stay here with you."

"Mom, working at that art gallery was your dream. Is your dream. You should go back to Paris. I know you want to. I'll be fine here. Adam's in town, and Rocky's in Atlanta. And Jason and Trini."

Kim's mom was about to speak again when her phone rang.

"Just take it, Mom. Go back to Paris, so you don't get fired. I'll be fine. I will. If anything happens, I'll call you right away."

Kim's mom bit her lip, contemplating what she should do, while her phone continued to ring. "I'll be right back," she said, walking out of Kim's room.

Jason, Trini, Adam, and Kim looked at each other. "But really," Kim said. "I couldn't ask you guys to stay."

"Kim," Jason started. "You might try getting rid of your mom, but you won't be able to get rid of us."

Kim's mom walked back into the room. "I really don't like this idea, kids, but I will think about it." She walked over to the bed and gave Kim a kiss and a hug. "I'm going to head back to the hotel and think about this a bit." She pointed to the clock. "Don't stay here too late, kids. You've got a couple more hours of visiting hours."

"That's gonna suck," Kim said. "I hate when visiting hours end."

"I'll give you a call later, Kimberly." She walked around the bed and gave Adam a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Trini and Jason stood and hugged and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you guys later."

"Do you think your mom's going to go back?" asked Adam.

"I don't know," she answered. "I hope so."

Adam furrowed his brow. "Why did you give up gymnastics? Now that I think about it, I don't remember seeing you at the Pan-Globals."

Kim looked down and raised an eyebrow. "Just not fit for the world of competitive sports, I guess."

Adam felt Kim tense up at his question and he let it drop. "Oh, okay. You guys want to watch another movie?"

* * *

The next morning, Adam heard the sound of frying in the kitchen. He sat up on the couch, where he's been sleeping since Trini and Aisha arrived. He looked down on the floor, where Jason was still asleep. Adam stood up and took the few steps to the kitchen, where Trini was frying bacon.

"Hey, Trini," Adam said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She set a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast in front of him. "Thanks." He stood up to pour himself some coffee.

"You're welcome," she said, sitting down next to him. "Jason's still asleep, then?"

Adam nodded, setting a mug of coffee down in front of her. He proceeded to take a long sip from his own mug. "Yeah."

"What time do you have class today? 1, right?"

"Yeah," Adam said again. "Only two classes today and the first one starts at 1." He took a bite of his eggs. "Thanks for breakfast, by the way."

"No problem. What time are we going to the hospital?"

Adam looked at the clock as the two of them heard Jason's phone ring. The two of them laughed as they heard him answer in a groggy voice. "I'm gonna go take a shower real quick."

"Okay, you want me to save this all for you?" she asked, pointing at Adam's unfinished plate.

"Yeah, I'll come out and finish it. Thanks again."

Adam showered while Trini cleaned up the kitchen. Jason walked into the kitchen and took a seat. He saw Adam's unfinished mug of coffee and took a long sip of it.

Trini laughed. "Uh, that was Adam's."

Jason looked down at it. "Oh, oops." He took another sip. "I'll make him another one."

"Here you go," Trini said, setting down another plate of food in front of him. "Thanks, Trini."

"No problem. Adam's showering right now. So we'll just wait for you to get ready and then head over to the hospital."

Jason nodded. "Okay." He was silent for a bit. "That was Tommy on the phone."

"Oh really?" Trini sat down next to him, sipping on her own coffee. "What'd he say?"

"He heard about the accident and--" Jason stopped when Adam walked into the kitchen.

"Did you drink my coffee?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry," replied Jason. He stood up and fixed Adam another mug. "Tommy called."

Adam looked surprised. "What'd he say?"

"He said he heard about the accident and wanted to know how Kim was."

"Weird, isn't it?" Adam said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Just a few months ago, we were still fighting Divatox and the piranhatrons. And right when we pass on the power, we all just kind of fall out of touch. I haven't talked to Tommy, Kat, Tanya, or Justin since I left Angel Grove."

"Do you wish you still had the power sometimes?"

Adam bit his bottom lip, thinking about Jason's question. "Sometimes. I guess I just got so used to having it. I wished I had it when I saw Kim and the others in the accident."

"So you could've helped stop it?"

Adam shook his head. "So I could've caught the person that did it."

"The cops still haven't been able to get a lead on that, have they?" Trini said, shaking her head. "That's so horrible. I wonder if the driver even knows what kind of damage he or she did. Three people killed. Two still in ICU. Four in the hospital still."

"Is Tommy going to come here and visit her?"

Jason shook his head. "He's in Australia with Kat right now. He said he just wanted to know how she was."

"Do you think we should tell Kim that Tommy called for her?"

"No," Jason and Trini answered at the same time.

Adam looked at the two of them. "Okay."

"I'm gonna go take a shower now," said Jason.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the three of them were sitting in Kim's hospital room, trying to coax her to eat the breakfast, while Kim's mother was on the phone in the hallway.

"I'm so tired of hospital food," she complained. "I can't wait until I get out and I get to eat McDonald's or something!"

"Well, that'll be for when you are all better," Trini said. "Besides, at least in here, they serve the food to you."

"I don't know why you think it's so bad," Jason said, taking a bite of her food. "It's not too bad."

"I guess," replied Kim. "If you don't eat it for three months straight!"

"Hey, it's two and a half months," Adam interjected.

"Okay, you guys," Kim's mom said as she walked back into the hospital room. "I really, really, really hate to do this, but I know you have a very independent streak within you, Kimberly, but I have decided to go back to Paris. My flight is in two days." She looked at Adam, Trini, and Jason. "I'm trusting you guys to take care of my baby."

"Mom, I could take care of myself," she said.

Kim's mother gave her a look. "I know it's a lot to ask, but--"

"Of course, we'll take care of her," Jason said. "We won't leave her side. At least until Adam goes to class or one of us has to use the bathroom or do something else or whatever. But we'll be here. We'll take care of her." Trini and Adam nodded their agreement.

"I know you will," Kim's mother said, giving her daughter a hug. She kissed her on the forehead. "I just don't like leaving with you still in here."

"Then can I get out?" Kim asked. "I hate being here. I can't do anything. I'm uncomfortable. I can't move the whole left side of my body."

"That's because your joints are healing, Kim. You can't expect to dislocate your shoulder, your knee, and break your ankle and just be all better."

"But I'm so bored! And the food sucks."

"Well, you have to deal with it."

Trini, Jason, and Adam snickered. Kim looked at them and rolled her eyes. "I just miss smelling the air. Seeing the sunlight in person, not through the window. Hearing sounds other than the TV and the hospital sounds. You know the pushing the cart. The machines that go off. I hate it in here."

"Well," Kim's mom sat on her bed and put an arm around Kim. "Let's all just pray that you'll get out of here soon, then."

* * *

There is that chapter. Hope you like it! Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Adam knocked on Kim's hospital door and let himself in. Kim looked up from her book and grinned.

"Hey stranger," she said, setting her book down. "I was wondering when you were gonna be here."

"Sorry," Adam replied. He walked over to her bed and started pulling the blankets off of her. "But I've got a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

Kim groaned as Adam wheeled a wheelchair next to her bed. "So, how'd your mom's show go?"

"Well, the opening night was a success, from what she told me."

"Is she coming back here?"

"I'm not sure. I know she wants to though. My step-dad does, too." Adam stuck his hand out to help Kim into the wheelchair. "Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see."

"It better not be back to that stupid physical therapy place. I hate it there. Almost as much as I hate it here. How do they expect me to try walking on a broken ankle, a dislocated shoulder and knee?"

"They're just trying to help you regain muscle strength first, Kim."

"I guess. It's more like torture."

Adam laughed as he gently pushed Kim out of her room. "Now I had to beg for at least a week to do this, so I hope you like it."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." They stopped at the elevator and Adam pushed the down button. "Have you talked to Trini yet? She's going to try and see if she could stay another month."

"She doesn't have to do that." The two of them got on the elevator and Adam pressed another button.

"Yeah, she knows. But she wants to. Besides, we all swore to your mom that we'd stick around."

"I know, but I don't want her to be taking too much time away from her school. She's got a whole life in Switzerland and I don't want her to give it up because of me."

"I'm sure she doesn't mind."

"Yeah, but I do."

The elevator bell rang and the door opened. Adam pushed Kim out of the elevator and pushed her down a long hallway.

"Okay, close your eyes, Kim."

"Do I have to, Adam?"

"Yes, you have to."

"But does it really matter?" She looked back at him. "Come on, I've seen these halls before."

"I figured you'd try to find a way around this." Adam stopped pushing her and pulled a blindfold from his pocket. "That's why I brought this."

"Adam...come on now."

Adam shook his head and laughed. He pulled the blindfold around her head and loosely knotted it around her eyes. He waved his hand in front of her face and when he felt like she couldn't see, he dropped his hand. He continued to push her wheelchair until the two of them reached a set of automatic double doors. Adam pushed a button and they opened. He pushed Kim through the door and smiled when he heard her gasp.

"It feels like fresh air, Adam. Don't tell me they let you take me outdoors."

Adam laughed. "I had to beg and plead for the past three weeks. Since your mom left." He pushed the wheelchair to a stop and sat down on the bench next to her. He pulled the blindfold to untie it.

Kim gasped as she looked around. Adam had brought her to a garden, with different and colorful flowers surrounding the two of them. They were the only two in the garden. "Are we still at the hospital?" she asked in awe.

Adam laughed again. "Yeah."

"Darn. I was hoping you helped me escape."

"Nope, no such luck there."

"It's beautiful out here." Kim looked around and reached out a hand to touch a yellow flower closest to her. She waved a hand towards the trees that lined the garden. "Where are we anyway?"

"The hospital has a garden right in the middle of the building."

"So, we're still indoors?" Kim gave Adam a disgusted look.

Adam laughed again. "No, we're outdoors. The hospital is built around it."

Kim looked up at the sky. "Okay, good, because that blue sky looks really blue." She looked at him, sitting on a bench. "It feels so nice out here. The breeze is nice." She closed her eyes and extended her arms out, inhaling deeply.

Adam smiled at her. "You look happy out here."

Kim opened her eyes and looked at him. "I'd be even more happier when I get out of here."

Adam pulled a backpack off and set it on the bench next to him. "Where would that be, anyway? I mean, when you get out of here, of course, Jason, Trini, and I would help you get home and stuff, but do you need anything from there? I can't believe that you've been in here for a few months already and you've never asked if me or any of the others to get anything for you."

"I've asked Trini to get a few things settled for me. I'm not living there anymore."

"Why not?"

Kim gestured around her. "Cuz I've been stuck in here for the past few months."

Adam furrowed his brow. "But...you've still got to be living somewhere."

Kim shook her head. "Trini helped me out and sent everything out to my mom in Paris a couple of weeks ago. And she helped me get out of my lease at my apartment."

"Why--"

"I don't even know when I'm gonna get out of here anyway. Everything I need, I have with me here, in the hospital." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Whenever you get out and if you need somewhere to live, you're always welcome to stay with me."

Kim smiled at him. "Thank you, Adam. But it doesn't look like I'll be getting out of here soon." She looked at the yellow flower again and pulled it towards her. "It wasn't a good place for me to be, anyway."

"Where you lived?"

Kim nodded and looked down. "Yeah..."

Adam stared at Kim, sensing her discomfort. He tried to figure out something else to say. "So...when you get out of here, are you going to go to school? Or...I remember your mom saying that you stopped doing gymnastics." Kim nodded. "Why'd you stop?"

Kim looked down again and didn't answer. She shrugged her shoulders. "Not into the world of competitive sports, I guess."

"We were...never mind." Adam was about to say that he and the other members of the team were watching the Pan-Globals, looking out for her, and wondered where she was once they didn't see her or mention anything about her. He felt like there was more to the story, but didn't want to press her into anything else. He had been noticing that she's been different, but he thought it was from the accident. "Well, I brought some things out with us, so we're not sitting here staring at each other." Kim gave him a small smile as he pulled his backpack into his lap and unzipped it. He pulled out a couple of books and a notebook from the big pocket and set it down next to him on the bench. He pulled out a pen from the smaller pocket and stowed it behind his ear. He gave Kim one of the books and grinned. "I know you were in the middle of that other one, but I thought you'd like this. What with all your free time and stuff."

"And what are you gonna do?"

Adam frowned and raised his shoulders. "Homework."

"Well, doesn't that suck."

Adam raised an eyebrow and nodded as he opened his book. He threw one of his legs around the other side of the bench and bent over his book. Kim smiled at him and opened the book he gave her to the first page. The two of them sat in silence for the rest of the afternoon, breaking it for Kim to read the funnier parts of her book and Adam to recite something from his homework.

* * *

Trini walked out of the bedroom later that day and plopped down on the couch between Jason and Adam, who were playing video games against each other.

"What's up, Trini?" Adam asked, leaning his body and the console over as he tried to move his character the same way.

"I might have to go back to Switzerland," she answered.

"That sucks," Jason replied, leaning the opposite direction from Adam.

Trini rested her head in her hands and sighed. "I don't know if I want to go back, though. I like being here with you guys."

Jason and Adam nodded. "Yeah," Jason said. "I do too."

"Aw, what the hell," Adam said. "And I like having you guys here. Wish it were under different circumstances...but..."

"Why do you have to go back, Tri?" asked Jason.

"They're holding my place at school and if I don't get back by the deadline, next Thursday, they'll give my spot away. Cuz I'm there on a student visa."

"Oh, that's right," Adam said. "Is Zack still there? I haven't heard from him in the longest."

Jason shook his head. "He's been back for about a year and half. I haven't been able to get in touch with him either. Not since Kim's accident."

"Does Kim always seem to shut down sometimes?" asked Adam.

"What do you mean?" Trini and Jason looked at him expectantly.

"Sometimes I bring something up and she looks like she wants to run away and hide and stuff." Trini shrugged her shoulders and stood up. "I didn't know she gave up her lease."

"Oh, she told you about that?" Trini said.

Adam nodded. "Where is she gonna live after she gets out of the hospital?"

"Kim doesn't even know when she's gonna get out of the hospital anyway, so..."

"But when I was talking to the doctors earlier, they said that Kim was probably a week, maybe two weeks away from getting out."

Jason and Trini looked at him in awe. "Really?" Jason said with a grin.

Adam nodded. "But they said not to tell her yet, since it's not a hundred percent sure."

"Oh gosh, I have to leave by next week," Trini said. She looked around worriedly. "I have to call her mom and make sure her mom has enough time to get back here and we have to make sure that Kim's good to fly and stuff."

"WHAT?" Adam said. "Is she going to Paris with her parents?"

Trini nodded slowly. "I think that was the plan. Her mom wants her out of here. She thinks it hasn't been....a good environment for her around here."

"But...."

Trini shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, but..."

"But she can't even do anything yet. And she still needs to go to physical therapy and stuff. She can't get out of the hospital yet. And doesn't her mom have another show that's opening?"

"I thought you said she might be getting out next week or in a couple of weeks."

Adam nodded. "Yeah, but they said maybe."

"Well...I guess everything's still up in the air then."

Adam nodded again. "If she goes to Paris, are you guys gonna leave, too? I know you have to leave probably by next week, but...I'm just gonna miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too," Jason said, turning his console towards the left.

Trini nodded. "I guess we still don't really know what we're doing though."

"You don't have to leave next week?"

"I do...but...I don't want to." Adam nodded thoughtfully, not taking his eyes off of the tv screen. "To tell you the truth, I'm a little worried about Kim. I've been a little worried about Kim."

Adam pressed the pause button on the console and looked at Trini. Jason took his eyes off the screen and also looked at Trini. "Why?" Adam asked.

Trini shrugged her shoulders again. "Just...everything that's going on with her. I feel like I have to stay here and take care of her. Even before the accident...I'm just...I'm really worried about her. She seems like she's turning her life around, but then...that look in her eyes again..."

Adam furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to ask another question, but noticed Jason nudging Trini's back, and decided against it. He saw Trini exchange a look with Jason and turned his attention back to the TV, with a number of different thoughts running through his mind.

* * *

There's that chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

"Are you sure?" Adam asked the doctor.

"Yes, she is free to leave," the doctor answered. "Although, I still need a few papers signed."

"Have you told her yet?"

The doctor smiled. "No, we were going to leave those happy news to you. No doubt she'd probably rather hear it from you than from us. The two of you make a very beautiful couple."

"Oh, no, we're not...I mean, we're just...she and I aren't...Well, we're friends from high school."

The doctor smiled again. "My mistake. The two of you seem to be very good friends. Just get her ready to check out. I'll have someone page me when she is ready to leave. I'd like to say my little goodbye also. Having Kimberly here for the last five and a half months has been a joy to me, but I know she's itching to get out."

"I think she felt like that after that first week of waking up." Adam turned towards Kimberly's hospital room. "Thank you, Dr. Jackson."

"You're welcome, Adam. You have a great day. I'll see you later."

Adam nodded and walked into Kim's room, not bothering to knock first. He laughed at the sight of Jason and Kimberly tossing jellybeans into each other's mouths. If he didn't know better, he would've thought the two of them were real siblings.

"Hey guys," he said, interrupting their game. Kim looked up at him, her eyes lighting up. Jason tossed a jellybean that flew by her head. She gave him a dirty look and Adam laughed. "Good news."

"What's up?" asked Jason, taking the remote control and turning on the television.

"Trini's coming back?" Kim shrieked.

Jason looked at her, open-mouthed. "No way, she would've told me that."

"No...uh, well...you're doing well enough to go home, Kim," answered Adam. 'Where that home may be, who knows,' he thought to himself.

Instead of receiving an elated look from Kim, her shoulders slumped down and she slouched back against the bed. She looked at Jason with worried eyes, who glanced at her with an identical look.

"What's wrong?" asked Adam. "I thought you'd be thrilled."

"I am," Kim answered quickly. "I'm just...I didn't expect it so soon."

"Soon?" Adam laughed a bit. "You've been in here for the past five and a half months. I thought you'd be throwing a party or something."

"Yeah, I know...I just...I need some time to process this, okay?" She looked at Jason, meaningfully.

"When did the doc say she could get out?" Jason asked Adam.

"Uh, today, I think. Or tomorrow. I'm not sure."

"Can you find out? You're good at talking to the doctors and understanding them and all that stuff."

Adam looked at Kim and noticed she seemed a bit distraught. He had no idea why, but silently agreed to leave the room to give her some space. "Yeah, I'll see you guys in a few." He rubbed Kim's arm before leaving and nodded to Jason, who stood up from his seat. As he was closing the door, he overheard Jason asking Kim what she was going to do and wondered exactly what he was talking about. Adam shook it off a bit and went off in search of Kim's doctor.

* * *

"Have you told Adam what's happened to you before the accident?" Jason asked, looking at Kim, with a worried look.

Kim shook her head and looked down, her hair falling into her face. "No. I haven't told him anything from the time I left Angel Grove until now."

"Why not?" Jason took a seat on Kim's bed and took her hand. "He wouldn't judge you or anything. He's not that kind of person and...he just wouldn't do that."

Kim shrugged as she used her hand to move her hair behind her ear. "I just...I don't know. He's still a part of my old life and so much has happened since then. I barely wanted to tell you and Trini about...everything."

"I'm glad you did. You did make us pretty worried."

"I'm sorry for that. I just...I don't know. I don't think I could tell him. He's still so close to Tommy and Billy and the others, I just...I can't tell him."

"Well, he's gotten real close to you, too. I don't think he would tell anybody else if you asked him to. He's been here every single day since your accident. He's the one that found you. He deserves to know what happened after you left Angel Grove."

Kim shook her head. "I don't think I could take it. I just...I can't do it."

Jason looked at Kim, thoughtfully, and bit his lip. "Well, where are you gonna live?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders. "I don't even know." Tears filled her eyes. "I've got no idea what I'm going to do. Staying in this hospital room feels like I'm headed on the right track."

"You were already headed on the right track."

"Yeah, but I couldn't go back there. Back to my apartment. That's where everything got worse for me. I can't...I don't know where I'm going to go. I was counting on staying in the hospital until my mom came back and forced me to move to Paris."

"Do you want to move to Paris?"

Kim was silent for a bit. "No. I thought I did. But I don't anymore. I did kinda miss Adam. And you guys. You, Trini, Aisha, Rocky. You've all been great friends while I've been in here."

"Thank you. So, what are you going to do? You know I don't want you to move to Paris. I'd rather you stay here instead of moving to a different country."

"And then you're gonna go back to Texas soon, huh? And leave me again."

"Well, Adam'll be here. He's going to school here. Maybe you could move in with him for a bit. I'm staying there. Aisha, Rocky, and Trini all stayed there. I'm sure he won't mind."

"I don't want to be a burden. It'll be a while before I'm back on my feet and...I can't stay there and live there."

"Just ask him. I'm sure he won't mind. Besides, I'm there, like I said earlier."

"I don't know...that is too much to ask."

"Well, just ask. Nothing could hurt from it. Otherwise...who knows...you might be-"

"Yeah, don't say it. Please."

"Okay." Jason threw an arm around Kim and rubbed her shoulder. "Hey. Look at the bright side. You're finally getting out of here! What's the first thing you want to do?"

"Go to McDonald's and have a decent Coke."

The two of them laughed as Jason hugged Kim closer to him. "It'll be okay. It'll be awesome, actually. Me, you, and Adam. How great would that be?"

"Great until the point when you have to go back to Texas. Which is when? Two weeks, right?"

"Yeah. Let's just not think about that, okay?"

The two of them heard a knock on the door and simultaneously said, "Come in."

Adam and Dr. Jackson walked into the room. Adam quickly took a seat.

"You are free to go, Kimberly," Dr. Jackson said. "We were trying to wait for your mother to return from France, but you're coming along very nicely. You're healing very well, well ahead of schedule, and I know you're aching to get out of this room. So, after a bit of convincing from your friends" she cocked her head toward Adam and Jason, "and some of the nurses, I can't find a reason to have you stay in the hospital any longer. However, I do want updates. Weekly updates. And if anything happens at home, I want you in here. You will continue your bi-weekly physical therapy sessions, here at the hospital. We'll re-evaluate in three weeks and if you make further progress from there, you can move to a physical therapy center that is closer to your home. I want you to practice a bit at home, but I don't want you overexerting yourself. You can receive further injury that way. Understand?" Dr. Jackson looked at Kim above the rim of her glasses.

Kim nodded.

"Okay, great." She pulled out some papers from her folder and set it on the tray in front of Kim. "I'm going to need your signature for a few of these papers, though. Normal check out procedure. The nurses usually handle this, but I have taken a special interest in your case."

Kim smiled. "Thanks. I can't believe I'm the last one from the accident who finally made it out of the hospital."

Dr. Jackson smiled. "I can't wait to see you again. Before you leave, I do want you to stop by the counter and make appointments for the rest of the month."

"So that's it?" Jason asked, excitedly. "She's free to go now?"

Dr. Jackson nodded. She gestured around. "As soon as Kim feels like leaving, she is free to go." She looked down. "I think we have everything. Have a great day, you guys." She walked out of the room as Jason started throwing things in a bag.

"Come on, Kim, you can't go home in a hospital gown."

"Oh, Kim.." started Adam. "I sort of put my phone number and address on the other forms they had. Sorry..."

"Oh no," Kim said. "That's okay." She looked at Jason, who raised his eyebrows and nodded. "I was wondering about something..."

"I figured," continued Adam, "I didn't know your phone number or your address when they needed it, so if they needed you, I could pass on the message or something."

"Is it...would it...I don't want to be a burden or anything, but...I mean, would it be okay if I stayed with you for a bit?"

Adam looked at her blankly. He registered what she said and nodded vigorously. "Yeah, of course that's fine. You could have the bedroom. Jase and I'll stay in the living room."

"It's not like I haven't been there for the past six months anyway."

"And we could bring you back here for your doctor appointments and stuff. Yeah, that's fine. Of course!"

Kim smiled. "Thank you."

"Besides, I was wondering where you were gonna stay after you got out of here." Adam took a seat and noticed the look of discomfort in Kim's eyes. He quickly changed the subject. "So, first stop, Mickey D's?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah, sure." She forced a smile. "Sounds good."

"Do you want to shower first, Kim?" asked Jason.

Kim nodded again. "Sure." She slowly made her way out of her bed, with Adam helping her, and walked to the bathroom.

"Is she okay?" Adam asked Jason after Kim disappeared into the bathroom.

Jason bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders. "I hope so. I think so."

* * *

There's that chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the new chapter!

* * *

"Hey guys," Jason said, walking into the apartment. He set down the three pizzas that he was holding on the kitchen table. "I brought dinner."

"Thanks," Kim and Adam answered. Adam stretched his arms above his head from where he was sitting on the floor in front of the couch where Kim was watching TV. He stuffed his papers that he was working on into his book and closed it, pushing it underneath the couch.

"Three pizzas, Jay?" Adam asked, eyebrows raised.

Jason shrugged as he pulled out some paper plates from the cabinet and a bottle of Coke from the refrigerator. "I know how we eat. And we eat a lot."

Kim laughed as she sat up and reached around for her crutches. Adam waited for her to hop along to the kitchen and helped her settle down into a seat at the table. "Maybe that's how you eat, Jason," she replied. "I guess Adam and I are sharing one pizza."

Adam laughed as he took the open seat between Kim and Jason. He waited for the two of them to get their pizzas before he dug into the pies for his own.

"So..." Jason started. "My transfer finally went through. I'll be starting with you next semester, Adam."

"That's great, Jason!" Adam grinned as he and Jason bumped fists over the table.

"I really hate that you're giving up on California to come here," Kim said.

"Aw, don't worry about it. You know I don't mind." He looked around and smiled. "Besides, I like this little set-up that we've had for the past couple of months here. Could do with a better bedroom though."

"Or a better roommate," Adam replied.

"Sorry about that," apologized Kim. "And sorry for monopolizing your room, Adam."

"Don't worry about it," Adam said, shaking his head. "Stay as long as you want. Both of you."

"You guys have been so great to me for these past few months since I've gotten out of the hospital."

"You know we don't mind."

"I know...but thanks. I really mean it. Thanks. Thank you so much."

"Aww." Jason and Adam both put their arms around Kim from where they sat. "Speaking of which..." started Jason. "Our living situation. It's not really ideal."

"Sorry!" said Kim.

"Kim, you've got to stop apologizing," Adam said. "You know we don't mind helping you out. And I love having you two here."

Jason nodded. "Yeah, about that...I hope you don't mind, but I've been looking around for a 3-bedroom apartment. Something to fit us, so Adam and I don't have to live in the main room of the house. And I found something." He reached for a sheet of paper near his laptop and dropped it onto the table so Adam and Kim could look at it. "A 3-bedroom apartment. It's closer to campus and the hospital, so you won't be too far when we take you to your appointments and therapy and stuff. It has an elevator so Kim doesn't have to spend an hour and a day to get up and down the stairs. The master bedroom has its own bathroom so Kim doesn't have to share with us guys."

Adam furrowed his brow. "How much is it?"

"It's a bit more expensive than we pay now...but between the three of us, it shouldn't be a problem." He looked at Adam and Kim. "So, what do you guys say?"

Adam and Kim looked at each other. "I don't know..." said Kim. "I just..."

"I like it," replied Adam. "Good find, man. When can we move in?"

"Hold on just a minute. I'm not sure about this."

"What's there to not be sure of?"

Kim looked at Jason. "It just seems so...final. I don't want to impose on you, Adam."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Kim? You're not imposing."

"Well, we're free to move in in about two months."

"That's good," said Adam. "The lease on this place is up soon anyway."

* * *

"Don't you have anything else?" Adam asked Kim. The two of them were sitting on the bed in the only bedroom in the too-small apartment. She looked around at everything that's already been packed.

"No," she answered. "Everything that I need is here."

"But-"

"When does Jason get off work?"

Adam looked at the clock on the bedside table. "Not till 7. Do you want to go for a walk or something? The boxes are driving me a little crazy."

Kim nodded. "Yeah, I like that."

"Oh, I just got a better idea." He handed Kim her crutches.

"What's that?"

"You'll see when we get there." He winked at her as she followed him through the apartment and out the door.

"Sorry I'm taking forever down these stairs," Kim apologized as she did every time she went up and down the stairs.

"No problem," Adam answered as he did every time Kim apologized. He was starting to get used to all of her nonsense apologies. He felt like she didn't have to apologize for something he truly had no problem doing. "Rocky'll be coming here soon," he added casually. "To help us move."

"Oh really?" A hint of excitement flew across her face. "That'll be fun. I haven't seen him since I was in the hospital. He's seemed to change."

"He hasn't."

"Really? He seemed so different."

"Well, you were in the hospital."

"Oh, that's right." Kim rolled her eyes.

They finally made it down the stairs and Adam helped Kim into his car. "So where are we going?"

"I told you, it's a surprise."

"But you know how I am with surprises."

"What are you talking about, Kim? You love surprises."

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to know what you were planning."

"Not planning. A split-second decision."

Kim smiled and looked out the window. "I'm glad you're in my life, Adam."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "I'm glad I'm in your life, too. And that you're in mine."

"So, how was it? Going through all those power changes."

In the past few months, Adam told Kim all about how he and the others moved on from their lives as rangers. He told her everything about his life in Angel Grove, from the time that she left, to the time she returned briefly, and left again. He told her about everything except about the one person she probably wanted to hear about. He could tell that Kim was in a bad way, mentally and spiritually in addition to her physical injuries, and he thought that she was still getting over him. All things considered, their breakup wasn't that long ago and he was currently dating the person whom she became close friends with prior to leaving Angel Grove. Whenever they talked, it was usually about him and he longed to find out what was bothering her. She always shut down and stopped talking whenever the conversation would turn to her.

"It was...weird. The easiest was probably the ninja one, though."

Kim smiled. "That doesn't count. I was there for that one."

Adam cocked his head. "Well, I guess getting the Zeo power was the weirdest. I mean, we were transformed into young kids and had to find the crystal. And then getting the Turbo..." he trailed off, remembering what happened.

"It's okay, you know," Kim said softly, still looking out the window. "I'm over what happened. You could talk about it if you want. So...getting the Turbo powers."

Adam stopped at a red light and turned to look at Kim. He took one of her hands and smiled. "That was probably one of the craziest times ever. I mean, you know why."

She nodded, looking back out of the window. She felt her hand in Adam's and wasn't sure what to think of it. She knew Adam was just comforting her, but when she thought of Tommy now, she didn't hurt that much anymore. She knew she was getting over him, but she didn't know how to tell Adam. She knew that Adam could tell that there was something more bothering her and was grateful that he did not press it in any way. That was one of the things she always loved about Adam. He was quiet, but in his own way, one of the funniest guys she knew. He was shy and sensitive, but always seemed to know how hard to push and when to back off. He was helping her heal from one of the most horrific experiences in her life and he didn't even know it. In her mind, she was not thinking about the accident, and she was grateful that he was here for her. She knew that she owed him, more than he could ever guess and she was still at a loss at what she should do when the time would come and he would ask her that question that she had been dreading to answer.

"Divatox is one crazy ass, that's for sure."

"Yeah, she was. Is. Whatever. Wherever she is. Who knows, right?" Adam smiled at her as he dropped her hand, taking the wheel again.

"How was it to just...give up the power like that?"

Adam shrugged, contemplating his answer. He swiftly pulled into a parking lot and pointed. "I wanted to you to see that." He hurried out of the car and helped Kim get out on the other side.

"It's beautiful, Adam," she said, looking across the lake in front of her. "It reminds me of home."

Adam nodded. "Reminded me of home, too." He walked off the path and stood in front of a tree. "Is this spot fine with you?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah, it's perfect."

Adam waited for Kim to be settled on the ground, underneath the long, large limbs of the tree. He sat down next to her and carefully laid the crutches down. "So, you wanted to know how it was to just give up the power?"

Kim nodded silently. She hooked her arm through one of Adam's and leaned her head against his shoulder, taking the pressure off of her own body. "Yeah. What was it like?"

"Sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing. Giving it up. I know Carlos will do a great job, but...I've lived that life for so long that it's taken me a while to figure out how to live a normal life."

"Nothing about our life is normal, Adam. When are you gonna figure that out?" she teased.

"Well...normal compared to what we've done in the past."

She giggled. "Yeah, I get you. How was it when Zordon left?"

"Different. I don't think I'll ever get used to Demetria. She was just _so_ confusing!" The two of them glanced at the ducks that started to squawk in front of them, on the lake. They laughed.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Adam asked Kim.

Kim immediately started to panic, worried about what he was going to ask her. Adam felt her heart beat faster. "Sure, go ahead," she answered.

"Do you miss being a ranger?"

Kim took her time answering the question. She knew that Adam wasn't going to prod her into answering, which is why she wanted to answer it for him. She knew that he wasn't going to judge her nor give her unwanted advice.

"I used to miss it a lot, when I first left Angel Grove. I couldn't figure out how to live a 'normal' life either and...well, I think it's safe to say that I failed miserably. I missed you guys a lot and couldn't figure out how to make friends who weren't rangers."

"And now?" Adam asked one more question.

"Now, I don't miss it as much. I guess you could say it's gotten a lot easier with you and Jason here at my every beck and call."

Adam winced. "I guess I should've done better at keeping it touch with you, huh?"

"It wasn't only you. I didn't do that great at keeping in touch either." Kim smiled up at Adam. "It doesn't matter anymore, right? We're here now."

"Yeah, you're right. We are here now."

* * *

There's that chapter. Please let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

About a five and a half months have passed since Jason, Kim, and Adam moved and settled into their new apartment. Rocky, on break from school, visited for a couple of weeks, helping them move and unpack. The Florida weather grew hotter and it rained almost everyday for two weeks. Jason and Adam started the new semester together and were able to plan out their classes so that someone would always be able to help with Kim, even if either one of them couldn't be at home with her.

Kim hated having Adam or Jason always around, making sure she was okay. She knew that they didn't mind, but couldn't help but think that she was keeping them from doing other things that they'd prefer to do. She felt like she was taking all of their free time away from them. And she felt bad for just lying around the house, relying on them to go to and from the hospital and her physical therapy place, while Adam and Jason were both going to school and working their jobs. She wished that she had full use of her body, so she could do more than just stay at home and do therapy. She was grateful for Adam, who seemed to know that Kim was going crazy, just staying at home. He would usually try to take her out when the two of them were together.

She was doing a lot better, physically speaking. She no longer used both crutches and only used the one when whatever she did required extended walking. Her shoulder was doing a lot better, although it was still fairly weak. Since she'd been on crutches for a number of months, it helped her regain much of her arm strength, although it didn't help too much with her rotary movements. Her knee was also feeling better, but she usually compared that to the pain she felt in her ankle, which was progressively more worse than any other part of her body that was injured in the car accident from long ago. She no longer felt headaches or any pain in her chest and focused more of her recovery on her shoulder, knee, and most of all, her ankle.

Kim sat in the apartment, flipping through channels. Jason was at work while Adam was at class. She looked around and sighed, wishing that Aisha, Trini, or even another friend was around to talk to and hang out with. She quickly took that back as she thought about the 'friends' she had made in Florida after leaving Angel Grove. Kim didn't like to think about the life she lived after she moved from Angel Grove. She didn't like the person that she had become and in an effort to change, she quit gymnastics. A move that she wasn't sure her mother would ever forgive, no matter how many times she tried to reassure her that it was okay. And even now, she was trying to find a way to move on from that life, the one that was so drastically different than the one she lived in Angel Grove. All she knew was that she could and would never go back to that and she, being too embarrassed by it, would never let anyone find out about it. The only other ones who knew and swore to keep it a secret were Trini and Jason. And every day she was grateful and glad that the two of them never judged her, but only helped her.

She settled on a channel, but didn't pay much attention to it, with all the thoughts running through her mind. Kim thought about Adam and knew that she had reconnected with a really great friend. She only wished that he knew how much he meant to her. How much he had helped her. And that she could be as good a friend to him as he had been to her. She knew that he thought she was still heartbroken over Tommy, but she had truly gotten over him. Whenever she thought about him, she didn't feel pain anymore; she just thought of the happy times, but didn't wish they were still together. In fact, she hoped that he and Kat were happy together, wherever they may be. But Kim preferred to let Adam think that she was still getting over him because he strayed away from the harder questions. Adam was helping her heal, physically, spiritually, and mentally, and and he didn't even know it.

The phone rang and she groaned, struggling to get up. The machine picked up after the first ring and Adam's voice came through. "Hey Kim, it's me. Don't bother getting up. Just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be home a little late. I have to work on that group project I told you about for my philosophy class. I'll bring home dinner. And Jason'll be home around 11 tonight. I think he gets off at 10 or something. Just call me if you need me. Later."

Kim groaned again, wishing Adam was on his way home now. She felt like she needed some reassuring from him.

* * *

"Sorry about that," Adam said to the waiting members of his group as he turned away from the pay phone. "Just had to let my roommate know that I'll be home late."

"No problem," Jenna, the group leader said. "We shouldn't be long, anyway. Let's go find a place to sit down in the library or something, right?"

As the four of them headed toward the library, Adam found himself walking in line with Jenna. She was talking about wanting to go bowling and how she always loved to go, but never found the time. She said there was a group of them bowling tonight, a bunch of others from their Philosophy class and a few from their English class, another one that they shared together. Adam also told her how much he loved to bowl and how he hadn't gone in a long time.

"Oh, let's go in there," Jenna said. She pointed to an empty group study room. "That one's empty."

Adam reached the door first and held it open for Jenna, Ryan, and Angela, the other two members of their group. "Thanks," each of them said, walking into the room. He nodded to each of them as they walked by. "You're welcome." He sat down at the table between Jenna and Ryan.

"All right, so..." started Jenna.

Adam listened intently to what each of his group members said about their project and added his own ideas as to what they should do. About an hour and a half later, they finally decided on what they would do, divided up the work and agreed to meet again in a week.

Adam looked at the clock in surprise. "Wow, I need to get home. See you guys later," he said, grabbing his books and cramming them into his backpack. He walked out quickly, not noticing Jenna following closely behind.

"Why the rush?" she asked, hurrying to reach his side. She struggled to keep up with his fast pace.

"Oh, I promised my roommate that I was gonna bring home dinner. I didn't realize how late it got."

"Late? It's not too late, yet. Do you want to go bowling tonight?" She walked faster and stepped in front of him, stopping him from moving any further. "I know it's been a while since you last went." She smiled at him, leaning towards him.

"Um, I really don't think I could go." He smiled apologetically.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you already have plans?"

He smiled again. "I'm sorry. I really can't make it."

"Okay." Jenna looked taken aback. "Well, if you're sure. There'll be a group of us and stuff. We'll be down at the bowling alley on Fifth and Washington. We'll be there all night, so just come if you can."

"All right. Have a good weekend, Jenna."

"Thanks," she replied. "You too. Hope I see you tonight."

Adam raised his eyebrows in response and headed off toward home, stopping at a payphone. He wondered what just happened. It's been so long since he had been on a date or even flirted with a girl that he didn't really know what he was doing. Sure, he thought Jenna was cute and knew she was making an attempt to either ask him out or even flirt with him, but Adam got nervous and just thought about how he had to go home.

He waited for the first ring and pressed a code to send it straight to the voicemail. "Hey Kim, it's me again. Sorry I took forever in that group meeting. I'm on my way home and I'll pick up some Chinese. Oh, and do I have a story to tell you." Adam laughed. "I'll just leave you with this: I think I so completely forgot how to be a guy. All right, see you soon." Adam hung up the phone and walked towards his car.

* * *

Kim heard Adam's message from her spot on the couch and furrowed her brow at his last words. She laughed, knowing that it must be a funny story, and was glad that he was finally on his way home. She needed his calming spirit and was also starving. She stayed in the same spot on the couch for the past few hours, not wanting to get up since she was in the first comfortable spot she'd been in all week.

She didn't move when she heard the phone ring again and listened to the new message that came through, this time from Jason. "Hey Kim, Adam. I have to work late tonight, so, obviously I won't be home around 11. I'll see you guys when I see you. Later, kids."

Kiim nodded in response to Jason's message. "So Jason's home late again," she said out loud, shaking her head. "Stupid workaholic." She turned her attention back to the television and waited for Adam to arrive home.

Twenty minutes later, Kim's ears perked up at the sound of a key turning in the lock. She sat up, pulling off the blankets that covered her. "Hey Adam," she said, watching him walk through the door.

"Hey Kim," he replied. "How was your day?" He threw his backpack on the other couch and set the bags of food on the coffee table in front of the TV.

"Mmm, smells good!"

Adam laughed, walking towards the kitchen to get some plates and utensils. "Do you want water? Or Coke?"

"I'll have water. Thanks, Adam."

"No problem." On his way to the kitchen, Adam saw the beeping red light from the answering machine and pressed 'play'. Upon hearing his own voice, he immediately deleted the messages and played Jason's, deleting it as soon as it finished. "Ah, so it's just the two of us tonight."

"Yeah, your loser friend Jason is working again."

Adam rolled his eyes as he walked back to the living room and put down a couple of plates and utensils. He handed Kim a bottle of water and set his own on the table. "Stupid workaholic."

Kim grinned as she leaned forward and started to open the takeout boxes, taking a bit from each carton. "My sentiments, exactly. Thanks for dinner, Adam."

"No problem." He settled on the couch next to her as he took out his own dinner from the cartons. "So, what are we watching?"

"Mindless TV."

"Hmm. Nothing like it."

Kim smiled and started to eat her dinner. She was feeling a bit anxious earlier and felt more calm now that Adam was there. "So, what's that story you were talking about on that message?"

"Oh, well, you know that philosophy project that we're working on, right?"

Kim nodded, waiting for Adam to continue. "Yeah, with the group."

Adam nodded. "Well, while we were looking for a place to sit down and get started on the project, Jenna started talking to me about bowling, of all things. And after we finished the meeting, she invite me to come out with her and a bunch of others from our philosophy and English classes. And I was so completely out of it and I flat out turned her down."

"Oh, Adam's got a little date lined up."

He glared at her. "No date. I didn't even realize she was trying to flirt with me or ask me out until after I was on my way."

Kim laughed. "Adam, the ladies' man. Is she cute?"

"Well, she's not bad to look at. And she's really smart and funny."

Kim took a bite of her food and thought for a bit. "Do you want to go?"

Adam shrugged. He looked over at Kim. "Do you want to go?"

Kim glared at him and elbowed him with her good arm. "I wasn't invited. You were."

"Doesn't matter. I just invited you."

"You should go, Adam. You shouldn't just stay home with me on a Friday night cuz it's hard for me to get around or whatever. Go on and go."

Adam shook his head. "Nah, it's okay. I'm happy just staying home on a Friday night." He looked at Kim again. "Whether or not it's hard for you to get around and 'whatever'." He used finger quotes.

Kim started to feel bad again. It wasn't fair to him that he couldn't go and hang out with some people from his class because of her. "No, Adam. Just go. When you've finished your dinner. It's okay. Go on. Have fun. Tell me all about you and Jenna," she teased.

Adam shook his head again. "No. I'd feel bad. Leaving you here all by your lonesome. I'll only go if you go."

"Adam...I don't know. I don't want to keep you from having fun."

"No, I like hanging out with you. I find it fun even if we're just watching mindless TV."

"Adam, go hang out with your friends. Go bowling. You'll have fun. Tell me all about it later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Go. I know it'll be fun."

Adam shook his head again. "You should just come with me. You've been cooped up in here all day."

Kim thought for a long time, contemplating the pros and cons of whether or not she should go. She shook her head. "No. It's okay, Adam. Go ahead and go. I was planning on calling Trini anyway, so I wouldn't be any type of company for you here. You know how we get when we're on the phone together."

"Hours and hours of giggling and laughing."

"We talk about serious stuff, too."

Adam smiled. "Of course you do. Are you sure, though? I don't want you to think I'm abandoning you."

"Of course I'm sure. And it's not abandoning me if I'm the one kicking you out."

Adam shook his head again. "I'll make it up to you, Kim. I swear."

"Well, you just have to finish your dinner, first, then."

* * *

There's that chapter! Hope you all enjoyed and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

"It's been how long and you're still not calling that girl, your girlfriend?" Jason laughed.

"Well, it's not like I've ever actually said, 'do you want to be my girlfriend,' we're just always hanging out." Adam rolled his eyes. "And, for the record, ever since that Philosophy project that we worked together on, she's practically been following me around."

"And that was what? Almost two months ago?"

"Close to it." Adam rolled his eyes again. "What should I do? How do I break up with a girl who I never asked to be my girlfriend?"

"Let her down gently, Adam." He laughed again. "Wait, does she thinkthat you two are dating? Maybe she just really wants you to be her friend."

Adam gave him an exasperated look. "Do you know how many times I tried to stop her from kissing me?"

Jason laughed out loud again. "Oh yeah, huh. I forgot about that."

"What are you guys laughing about out here?" Kim walked out of her room, cradling the phone between her ear and her shoulder.

"Adam." Jason pointed. "And his girlfriend/non-girlfriend."

"You're still going on about that, Adam? Jeez!" Kim paused, listening to the phone. "Trini's saying why won't you just 'break up' with her."

"Cuz we're not even dating!"

"Then what's so hard about it?" Kim paused again. "Trini's laughing at you now."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Whatever guys. I'll figure it out. I'll see you guys later. I've got some major studying to do." He walked to his bedroom, ignoring the  
laughter from Jason, Kim, and presumably Trini.

* * *

Later that night, Adam sat around the kitchen table with his books lying in front of him. Bags of chips and open cans of soda were scattered around him. This was the same position he's been in for the past couple of weeks. He looked at the clock and sighed.

It was close to two in the morning and he was nowhere near ready for the test he was supposed to take in just a few hours. He eyed the phone, debating on whether or not to call Jenna. He didn't want to call her, but since she was in the same class as him, she would probably be able to help.

Adam decided to not call Jenna, believing it would probably lead her on some more. He decided to take a two-minute break from his studying and stood up to make coffee for himself.

"This really isn't healthy for me," he thought. "Three cans of soda and now I'm about to start up on the coffee."

He had just pressed the button to turn on the coffeemaker when he heard a scream from Kim's room. He immediately dropped the towel he was holding, ran to her room, and threw open her door.

He stayed in the doorway, halfway into Kim's room, and leaned to the side to let the light go through. He sighed in relief, seeing Kim thrash around in her bed. He didn't like seeing her in pain within her mind, but he was relieved that there wasn't anything worse happening to her.

Adam hung around the doorway, wondering whether or not he should wake her up. He stayed in the doorway, waiting to see if she would calm down.

Kim's screams quieted for a moment and Adam turned to close the door, but turned around suddenly when Kim started screaming again. Again, Adam stayed in the doorway. He waited longer this time, seeing a different pattern in Kim.

For the past couple of weeks, while Adam's been up late studying, he's been interrupted by Kim's screams in the middle of the night. He would usually rush to her bedroom, but would leave soon after because she normally calmed down. It worried him that she continued to scream this night. And it scared him to think of how many other nights she was up screaming, but Adam and Jason didn't hear her.

Jason, as far as Adam knew, didn't know anything about Kim's nightmares. Or, if he did, he wasn't telling Adam about it. Adam wasn't even sure if he should tell Jason about it because he didn't know whether or not Kim was aware of it and wanted help.

Kim's screams continued to pierce Adam's ears. He shut the door to the hallway so she wouldn't wake up Jason. He felt around until he found the switch for a lamp and turned it on, casting the dark room with light. He looked over at Kim who was still thrashing around on the bed.

He slowly approached her and sat at the foot of her bed. He waited while her screams subsided. He was surprised to hear sobs coming from her. Adam sat for a couple of minutes wondering what he should do. He heard the beep of the coffeemaker, signalling the finished coffee. He saw her move around under her covers and decided to approach her further.

Adam moved to the side of Kim's bed and kneeled down. He slowly peeled back the covers, far enough so he could see her face. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, snot dripped from her nostril, and her hair stuck out in all different directions.

"Oh, Kim." Adam pulled the rest of the covers back and the crawled into her bed, scooping her into his arms. "It's okay...I'm here. It's okay. You're fine."

Kim buried her face into Adam's chest and continued to sob. Adam rubbed her hair and kept whispering to her, assuring her that it was going to be fine and that he was there for her.

About ten minutes later, Kim pulled away from Adam and wiped her face. "I'm sorry, Adam." She struggled to get her words out. "Thank you. I'm sorry. I just..."

Adam shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You know I'm always here for you."

"I'm sorry, I just--"

"No need to apologize," interrupted Adam. "Are you okay now?"

Kim nodded. "I'm feeling better. Thank you again. Just a bad dream."

"Are you sure you're okay? I just made some coffee, I still have to finish studying."

"Um, sure. I think I'd like a break from sleep right now. Just let me get cleaned up."

Adam nodded and jumped out of Kim's bed, heading back for the kitchen. He ignored the wet stains on the front of his shirt and began to pour milk and sugar into two mugs. He poured coffee into them and started mixing it, placing the mugs on the kitchen table. He shoved aside his books making room and balled up some napkins and empty chip bags to throw away.

Five minutes later, Kim emerged from her bedroom and sat down across from Adam.

"Thanks, Adam," she replied, taking a long sip of coffee.

"No problem." Adam studied Kim intently over the top of his coffee mug. She had washed her face and pulled her hair up and out of her face. He noticed how red her cheeks were and noticed that her eyes were swollen and bloodshoot, looking like she hasn't slept in days. "So, do you want to talk about it?"

Kim didn't answer. She contemplated telling Adam her nightmare. It scared her to death and she wasn't sure what to do. It was the same nightmare she'd been having for the past couple of months and tonight--or rather, this morning, was the first time she'd been able to wake up from it. And she knew it was because of Adam.

Truth be told, Adam made her feel safe. Adam helped her in more ways than she could imagine. And she really owed him. Multiple times.

"It's a nightmare that I've been having for awhile now." Kim took another sip of her coffee.

Adam nodded. "I know. I've been hearing you for the past couple of weeks...I hope you don't mind that I haven't said anything. I just figured that you'd come to me when you were ready."

Kim nodded in response. "I think...I think I'm closer to being ready. It's just...I'm scared. I'm afraid of how you'll react. Or how you'll see me after you find out what happened."

"Kim, you're my friend. And I'll love you no matter what."

Kim looked down and noticed Adam's books. "You should study. Your test is later on, right? You should focus on that."

Adam smiled. "You're trying to change the subject. I could use a break."

Kim smiled. "You're so nice to me. I don't even know what I did to deserve you." Adam just smiled. "It's just...you really do need to study. And get some sleep. And do well on that test. So...long story short: after I left Angel Grove, I tried to make it on the Pan-Global team for gymnastics. I was doing well, but...I fell in with the wrong crowd and...just...wasn't doing too well. I got kicked out of the program and pretty much hit rock bottom. And then I tried to get out  
of that life and...that's when I got into that car accident. And you came back into my life. And here we are."

Adam smiled and nodded. "And the nightmare? Or nightmares?"

"The nightmares are...bad memories of those rock bottom days. Days that I'd really like to forget about right now."

Adam nodded. "Do you want me to hang out with you till you fall asleep?"

"Nah," replied Kim, shaking her head. She stood up and finished the rest of her coffee before running the faucet over the empty mug. "I think I'm just gonna watch some TV, right now."

"Okay. I'll watch with you."

"No. You go keep on studying, Adam."

Adam smiled and shook his head, opening his books. He thought about Kim's story and knew that she just told him the most general story about her, without any details. As much as he wanted to know what was going on, he was glad that Kim seemed to be getting closer and closer to being comfortable with letting Adam in. He knew how much she'd change to be an extremely private person who kept everyone at arms length from the other Kimberly Hart he knew in high school who welcomed everyone with open arms.

He stood up and stretched his arms over his head. Adam walked over to the living and sat down next to Kim. "I could always use a study break, you know."

Kim shook her head and smiled. "Well, I'm not kicking you out."

"You know, you should probably get some sleep, too."

"I don't want to. I'm kinda scared to go back. I wish I could just stay up forever and not face those dreams again."

"Then I'll stay up with you."

Kim narrowed her eyes. "Procrastination. You should get back to studying."

"Fine. After one episode." He turned the volume up a little bit and he and Kim settled on the couch, watching TV.

* * *

"Adam, get some sleep. You look like crap," Jason pointed out as Adam stumbled through the door of their apartment.

"I'm fine. Where's Kim?" Adam threw his stuff on the floor and plopped down on the loveseat, noticing that Jason took Kim's usual spot on the couch.

"She's asleep. How was your test?" Jason turned the TV lower and looked over at him. "You really do look like crap, though. Did you get any sleep last night? I know you've been up pretty late lately, trying to study for it. How was it?"

"Uh...it was fine, I guess. I don't really remember. I was too tired. But I mean...I didn't fail. At least, I don't think I did." Adam closed his eyes. "How's Kim, anyway?"

Jason hesitated before he answered Adam's question. "She's...she seemed like she had a lot on her mind."

Adam sat up and looked at Jason. "I'm really worried about her."

Jason shut off the TV. "Why?"

"I know something's up. The way she's been, the way she's changed. And I know it just wasn't because of the accident." He gestured towards Kim's room. "Jason, I know she got into some bad things since she's been out here...I just think that they're all coming back to haunt her."

"Did she tell you that?"

"What do you know?"

Jason exhaled. "It's really up to her to tell you. But she was in trouble, a lot of trouble, before the accident happened. Probably a few months or so. Trini and I helped her get through that, but...I mean....it obviously still bothers her."

Adam nodded. "Lately, she's been waking up screaming. Well, not waking up exactly, because last night--or this morning, I should say was the only time she's ever actually woken up. Other times, she'd just kind of stop screaming and drift off into sleep."

"What?" Jason sat up, alert and surprised. "How long has this been going on?"

"Well, I've only noticed it for the past couple of weeks. But Kim said she's been having this nightmare for the past couple of months."

"She told you this?"

Adam nodded again. "Yeah, when she woke up earlier today, while I was still trying to study for my test. She was screaming and...there was something different this time. And she woke up and told me...she just told me that she moved here, fell in with the wrong crowd, got into a lot of trouble, got kicked out of the program, hit the bottom and was on her way up when the car accident happened."

Jason nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that about sums it up."

"I'm just worried about her."

Jason nodded again. "Yeah. Me too. But it's Kim. We can't force her to do anything. We can't force her to tell us what's bothering her and how we can fix it. She'll come around in her own time."

"I just hope her own time isn't too late."

"Me too, Adam."

* * *

There's that chapter! Hope you all enjoyed and please leave a review!


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the next chapter! So sorry for the long delay!

* * *

"Oh, don't forget to put coffee on the list, Adam," Kim said, pulling her hair into a ponytail. She stared at herself in the mirror as she covered her scars with makeup.

"Already got it!" Adam called from the living room. "I think Jason finished it." Kim heard the sound of the cupboard doors closing. "We need some sugar, too!"

Kim bounced from her room as fast as she could. She was still recovering from her accident, but was able to walk without support, albeit slower than she would have liked. "Are you driving or am I?" she teased.

Adam shook the keys and threw it to her. "You can if you want."

Kim snorted as she moved out of the way. "Yeah, right. There's no way in hell I'm getting behind the wheel of another car." Adam laughed as he and Kim walked out the door.

* * *

"Trini told me last night that she has a break coming up, so she's gonna come to visit this weekend."

"Oh, that's good," Adam said, picking up a loaf of bread and placing it in the cart. "Is she coming to visit me and you or Jason?"

Kim laughed. "That's what I asked her! And she tried to cover it up by saying she wanted to see all of us, but whatever. I know she's really coming to see Jason."

Adam smiled before looking at Kim. He's been noticing the dark circles under her eyes and her pale face caked with makeup. "Have you been sleeping okay, lately?"

Kim looked at him and paused a bit before answering. She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm fine."

"I know you're not, Kim. But I'll let it go." He put his arm around Kim as the two of them continued to walk down the grocery aisle. "I just want you to get some rest."

"I try to."

"I know you do. And I know it's hard. If something's eating at you, don't forget, I am always here to listen for you."

"I know you are...just...let me deal with it on my own for now. I need to handle everything in my own way."

Adam nodded. "All right. I'm gonna go grab some fish for dinner, okay?"

"Sure. I'll grab the coffee and some tea."

The two of them went their separate ways; Adam to produce section and Kim to the coffee aisle. Kim hummed to herself as she walked down the coffee aisle, looking carefully for the brand and flavor that Jason and Adam like. She crouched down and found the one she was looking for. Kim saw the tea that she liked and immediately grabbed a small box of it. Holding the coffee in one hand and the tea in the other, she turned to go back down the aisle and look for Adam.

"Nice to see you again, Kimberly Hart."

Kim jumped at the sound of the voice and dropped the coffee and tea. She looked up at the person she never wanted to see again. Kim looked at the two people on either side of him. Her heart started to beat faster and faster. She was trying to think of which way she could run away from them, but knew she wouldn't be able to get away fast enough, either way. Besides, she was essentially trapped between the coffee and the coffee filters.

"We have some unfinished business. I miss you. Kinda, sorta. You do owe me some money."

"No...no, I don't."

"Yes, you do. It's about nine months overdue or so...give or take a few months. Probably about a year, right?"

Kim didn't say anything.

"So, when I tried to kill you, it didn't work. You weren't the one that died. You killed three innocent people. You put several other people in the hospital for weeks. You did this. If it weren't for you, it wouldn't have happened."

"What? I-I-I- didn't do anything."

"Exactly. You didn't do anything. And because you didn't do anything, they died." He inched closer to Kim and whispered in her face. "You should've just died that day. The day of the car accident. It was meant for you. No one else should've gotten hurt. And now they have. Because of you."

"No.."

"Yes."

Kim's eyes filled with tears. "No..I.."

"I loved you, Kim. And then you turn your back on me. So you have to pay what you owe." He kicked away the coffee container. "You know where to find me." He and the others walked away, leaving Kim by herself.

She slid to the ground, with her hands over her ears, tears sliding down her face. She stayed like that for a long time before Adam finally found her.

"Hey, hey, hey." Adam ran to her side and crouched down next to Kim. He had been waiting for Kim in the bakery section and started to get a bit worried, but figured that she probably wandered around, grabbing things that she wanted. He pulled her into his arms. "Let's go, let's just go home, okay." He stayed on the ground next to Kim, hugging her and rubbing her back. She started to shake uncontrollably. "Come on, just stand up. We'll go home, okay." He slowly eased her back to her feet and guided her towards the exit.

* * *

The drive home was as quiet as could be. Kim was crying in the passenger seat, with her arms around her legs which were pulled up in front of her. Adam was worried about Kim and had a number of different thoughts running through his mind. He couldn't figure out what could've set Kim off in the middle of the grocery store, especially after she'd been making so much progress the past few months.

They arrived home as quickly as Adam drove. He helped Kim out of the passenger seat and opened the door to their apartment for her.

She looked at Adam with tears running down her eyes. "I'm sorry, Adam." Kim ran as fast she could to her room and slammed the door shut, leaving Adam bewildered in the living room.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked to the empty room.

Adam picked up the phone and dialed Jason. "Hey, it's me."

"What's up?" asked Jason over the phone.

"When can you get home? Kim...something's up with Kim."

"What happened?"

I'm not sure. We were at the grocery store and...she just...she broke down and I can't get her to talk to me."

"I'll be home as soon as I could."

"See you soon."

Adam set the phone down and stood outside of Kim's door. He hesitated a bit before knocking. "Hey, Kim. Kim, open up. Come on, Kim." He sighed. "Kim, I'm here. You know I am." He knocked a couple more times and moved to sit on the couch. He turned the TV on, but didn't bother paying attention to what was going on. He sincerely hoped that Jason would be home soon.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Adam was still in front of the TV. Kim still had not emerged from her room and Jason was still not yet home from work. Adam sighed and stood up to head to the kitchen. Since they abruptly left the grocery store, they didn't have anything to eat. His stomach grumbled and he rolled his eyes, moving towards Kim's room again and knocking on her door.

"Kim, come on, Kim. Talk to me. What's up?" He was starting to get frustrated with how she was acting. He knew that she would come around in her own time, but he feels like it's been long overdue. Adam moved back at the sound of the doorknob turning. Kim opened the door and looked up at Adam.

"I'm sorry..." she stammered out.

"For what, Kim? Come out here, come on, talk." He took her hand and she reluctantly followed him. They sat on the couch and Adam passed Kim a box of tissues. "Kim...I like to think that I have been really patient and..."

"You have, Adam, you have!" Kim exclaimed.

"But Kim, whatever you're going through...you don't have to do it alone. You can't escape it in your mind and obviously, you're not escaping it out of your mind. I want to you know what happened to you. What keeps you up at night? What's giving you these nightmares? And what happened to you earlier at the grocery store? I think I deserve to know."

"He does, Kim." Jason said from the doorway. Adam and Kim looked up at him in surprise, not expecting him. "Adam needs to know what happened to you and you're the only one who should tell it."

* * *

There's that chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Kim took a deep breath as she looked at Jason and Adam.

Jason took a step into the apartment and closed the door. "Adam deserves to know. The way he's helped you these past few months...it's time you let him in."

Adam looked expectantly at Kim, but didn't say anything. He reached out his arm and rubbed Kim's shoulder.

Kim bit her lip and looked at Adam. Jason took a seat on the couch across from Adam and Kim and nodded his encouragement to her from where he sat.

She nodded and took another deep breath. She briefly glanced at Jason before speaking. "I think I'll just start at the beginning...from when I left Angel Grove..."

Adam nodded. He looked at Kim and waited for her to begin.

"So...I left Angel Grove and came here to train. For the first few months, everything was fine. I was in and out of the gym, perfecting my routine and I got it down. Everything was fine with Tommy, I was okay with not being a ranger. But...you know...that was then."

Kim shrugged and took a sip of water before continuing.

"There was a group of...people. A few of them were among the best gymnasts in the program. They were...pretty much the 'popular kids at school.' And I wanted nothing more than to be a part of that group. Since I came into the program later than most of the other girls, a lot of people didn't like me. A lot of them kind of shut me out and made me feel really crappy about myself. But I knew, I figured, if I could get in good with this group...I'll be accepted."

Adam furrowed his brow, wanting to say something. Instead, he took a sip of his water and waited for Kim to continue.

"And..." continued Kim, "I've never, ever felt like that before. I mean, in Angel Grove, growing up, I didn't care if people liked me or not. I didn't care if I was accepted or not. I had four friends growing up, the best friends in my life, and since they were there, I was a strong, confident person. And then Tommy moved to Angel Grove, Trini, Zack, and Jason moved away, and you, Aisha, and Rocky moved to Angel Grove. And, you know, I was okay with my friends moving. I wasn't happy about it, hell no, but mentally, I was okay. You, Aisha, and Rocky fit in like I grew up with you three, too. And Tommy...Tommy's Tommy. And then...I don't know. When I got the chance to actually have a career in gymnastics...you know that I didn't...necessarily jump at the chance. But I left Angel Grove. And Kat took my place on the team."

"She never took your place, Kim," replied Adam.

"I know...and I'm really not trying to make it sound like I'm bitter or jealous or anything like that, because I am way over Tommy." She exhaled loudly and took another breath. "But...I came out here. And as I said earlier, I...felt...alone, I guess you would say. For the first time in my life, I was truly and completely alone. I didn't have Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy. You, Aisha, Rocky. Tommy. Kat, even. None of you were with me. My parents. My brother. And I don't blame any of you. I know it was fully my decision to come out here and I knew that all of you were behind me one hundred percent. So I pushed and pushed myself to keep going. To stick it out."

"And then?"

"And then I wanted to get in good with them. The...I guess you could call her the 'ringleader' of the group...her name's Mya. There were three other girls, her best friends, Nicole, Samantha and Kate. And call it cliched, but...I just wanted to be friends with them so I could just stop feeling so badly about myself. I know that we weren't necessarily the most 'popular' kids at Angel Grove High, but I just wanted to feel a part of something. A part of a group, I guess. So I started hanging out with them. Little things at first. I would help them out with extra tape. I'd spot them in the weight room. I'd go running with them, go to the gym with them. I'd help them with their floor routines and they'd help me with mine. They gave me some pointers on the uneven bars and I gave them some on the balance beam. You know, just kind of build a relationship or whatever. And they started inviting me to go out to dinner with them, go out to the movies, and everything seemed to be going fine. I wasn't spending Friday and Saturday nights by the phone waiting for Tommy to call anymore. I wasn't glued to the TV for news about monsters from Angel Grove, just to see if you guys were busy all the time. I had a life for the first time in months. It didn't just revolve around gymnastics or waiting around. I had friends for the first time in Florida."

"I'm sorry that-"

"No, don't apologize. I don't blame you, at all. Any of you. It's all on me." Kim furrowed her brow, thinking for a moment. "So...I had friends. We hung out during the nights and weekends. We partied a lot...and...that's kind of where everything went downhill for me, you could say. They introduced me to some people they knew around town and pretty soon, we started hanging out with them every week. During the day, we'd all be at the gym, perfecting our routines and once we were out of there, it was like we were completely different.

"I got caught, one night, coming home late from a party. Nicole dropped me off around 3 in the morning and we had early practice that day. Practice was scheduled for 6 in the morning since we were preparing for a regionals competition. Needless to say, I got suspended from that competition, but the directors gave me a warning and allowed me to stay in the program. Mya, Sam, and Nicole stayed off-base. Kate was the only other one who stayed in the dormitories, also." Kim bit her lip. "I should've stopped then, but I didn't care. I knew what I was doing wasn't what I was supposed to be doing-hanging out late, partying all the time...but I didn't care. I had friends for the first time in a long time.

"So after that, I was strict for a couple of days. I hated having to sit out of the competition, especially since Mya, Sam, Nicole, and Kate didn't get caught. But I wasn't going to give them up, of course not. I was the first one in the gym, last one to leave. I didn't go out with the girls...but come the weekend, the weekend after our regionals competition, I was feeling lonely again. And I decided to go out with the girls again. We went out to this pretty crazy party and that was where Mya introduced me to Michael. And...I hate to say, but we hit it off. And for the first time in a long time, I felt something again. I knew there was Tommy back home, but..." Kim shrugged as she trailed off.

"Was he the-"

"Guy from the letter...yes. But, we did start off as friends. We would just hang out and talk all night. He'd pick me up from practice and we'd have dinner and spend all night and all weekend together. Of course, we were still hanging out and partying with the others, but he and I were always together. But I knew what I was doing was wrong. So I broke up with Tommy..."

"Why'd you do it in a letter?"

"I didn't want to face him. I didn't want to see him or hear his voice because I knew I'd break. I'd break and go back to the 'right' way of living. Not staying out all night. Actually doing my routines."

"How were you doing at gymnastics?"

Kim shook her head. "It was around this time that my coaches started noticing that I wasn't keeping up. But, they thought that since I came on late, the pressure was all getting to me. And it was, among other things. But the pressure wasn't the reason why I couldn't stick it." She took a sip of water and looked at Adam, hoping that he wasn't forming judgments against her to turn him against her. She loved having him as a friend. Kim looked at Jason, who nodded encouragingly. She looked back at Adam, searching his eyes and saw nothing but sincere compassion and care. She hoped that he would continue to feel that for her.

"So...I had broken up with Tommy. And I started going out with Michael. Nothing really changed, too much. Except we'd spend even more time together. And we'd all still party together." Kim stopped and looked at Jason, shaking her head, slightly.

Jason nodded. "You're doing good, Kim. Come on."

Adam furrowed his brow and bit his lip, waiting for Kim to go on. He was glad that she was finally opening up to him, but could tell that there was a lot more to be told.

Kim took a deep breath again before speaking. "At one party, I was dancing with other people, people that I knew by face, but didn't know. Everybody else had disappeared and when I noticed it, I decided to look for them. And I found them...all of them. Mya, Kate, Nicole, Sam...and Michael. And a bunch of other people. They were...they were doing lines of cocaine...just right there. Right there in front of me. And...they all saw me...and...invited me to join them. And...I...I did. And after that, I continued to." She wiped a tear away from her face.

Adam looked at Jason, who raised an eyebrow at him. He struggled to keep his face neutral. "It seems like...it was all over a long period of time, when in reality it...went by real quick." Kim nodded. "How long did you do it for?"

Kim shrugged. "I don't even know. I can't remember how many times I've done. Other than Michael, I can't even remember who else was there. He was always the one who I knew to have it. And pretty soon, he and I would be doing it during the day. I'd take a break during practice and run out to the car and run it with Michael. I'd beg and plead for him to get some more and...then...my coaches and the directors found out. Random drug testing and I was the lucky one who got picked. Out of all of us-I got picked. So, you know...I peed in a cup. And I got caught and kicked out of the program and of the dormitories. I could've gone home...I could've gone to my parents...but..."

"So...it was kind of like you had hit rock bottom?"

Kim managed a small smile. "Almost, but no. Not yet." She paused a bit. "I didn't have any money, no place to stay...so I moved in with Michael. Amongst one of the biggest mistakes in my life. We did drugs pretty much everyday...anything and everything that we could get our hands on. And then...our relationship kind of started to head downhill. We started fighting. You know, no money, no heat...not that we really need it down here, but there was no air conditioning since we couldn't pay for anything. We didn't even have food. Any money that we had...went straight to...you know."

"So, what happened then?"

"Then...he started to...he started to hit me and yell at me all the time. Not the same person that I met. He would push me around."

"Did you go to the police?"

Kim shook her head. "No...of course, I didn't. I would've gotten in trouble, too. So...it kept on happening. And I let it happen. Somewhere in the back of my mind, whenever he would start hitting me...punching my face, kicking me, throwing things at me...in the back of my mind, I knew that I could fight back. I knew that one day before I used to be a power ranger. But...it felt like a dream. I didn't feel like I used to be a ranger. So...I just shut my mouth and accepted what came to me."

Adam was speechless and was surprised at what Kim was telling him. He understood why she was so secretive and had so many nightmares. He felt for her and wished that he had been with her to help Kim get through this.

"And then...there was one day when he beat me so hard that even Mya felt bad. She called 911 and I was in the hospital for a few days. I was in and out of consciousness and when I woke up, I was chained to the bed with Jason and Trini sitting at my bedside."

"Were you arr-"

"No...not officially. The cops talked to me for a long time and I...I just told them everything that I knew. Everything that I did. Everything that happened. They told me that they've been trying to get Michael locked up for a long time. Apparently he had been a big-time dealer in the southeast. Wanted not only in Florida, but also Georgia, Tennessee, and South Carolina. So...I gave them information in exchange for a more lenient sentence."

"And what did you get?"

"Court-ordered rehab and community service. Jason and Trini...they really helped me out from that." Kim looked at Jason. "They would call me everyday to make sure I was still on the right path...and...I'm glad to say that I am. And I have been. And everything had been going fine...I got my GED and cut all of those people out of my life. I was working on heading into college with a music scholarship. And then...the car accident."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be." She smiled and took Adam's hand. "I could look back and see that the car accident was probably one of the best things that happened to me...I mean, it made Jason move out here and...look. You're back in my life and we're closer than we've ever been."

"So...what happened earlier?"

"I saw him again. Earlier at the grocery store. Him and a few of his friends. He said I owed him money. And he also said that he caused the accident and said that I was supposed to die in it. And that it was my fault that those other people died."

"It's not your fault," Adam said automatically. "It's his fault." He clenched his fists.

"Adam..." Kim took his other hand and tried to help him release his tension.

"Go to the police, Kim," added Jason. "They've been searching for the hit-and-run driver since then and if he's admitted to it...then that's just another thing to add to the list of what he's wanted for."

"I don't even know what to tell them...I just completely panicked." Kim shook her head as her eyes filled with tears. "I thought I was over it." Adam shook his head at her. "I mean, I know that I've had nightmares, but...I thought I was getting better."

"Oh, Kim." Adam pulled her into his arms and just hugged her.

* * *

There's that chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Adam rocked Kim in his arms for a few minutes as Jason looked on.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything," Jason said. "But it really wasn't my place."

Adam nodded to him over Kim's head, with eyes of understanding. He didn't say anything, but just held Kim tighter. He could feel the tears running down her face onto his shirt. He rubbed her back and the three of them sat in silence.

The phone suddenly rang, breaking all of their thoughts. Jason jumped up immediately to answer it.

"Kim, look at me." Adam's voice rang with authority in her ears. She looked up at him, with tears still running down her face. "I admire you...ten times more than I have. It takes a lot of strength to get out of that situation and that relationship."

Kim shook her head. "If I hadn't gotten beaten up and put in the hospital, who knows where I'd be right now. I wouldn't be here with you. I'd probably still-"

"Be getting beaten up everyday? And doing drugs whenever you weren't getting beaten up?" Adam shook his head. "Don't think about the what-ifs, Kim. You've got a lot of strength to not go back to that lifestyle. To not go back to that guy."

"Only because I would've ended up in jail."

"So? Lots of people end up going back to that lifestyle. You didn't. You turned your life around. And now..." Adam let go of Kim and held her face in his hands. He pulled her head up so they were eye level with each other. "Now you're recovering from the most...horrific accident that I have ever seen. And you still find the strength to make it through each day." Kim started to shake her head, but Adam replied by nodding his head. "Yes...I know it may not seem like you do, but you have been getting better each and every day. The nightmares...they come and they haunt you...but...I helped you get through this accident and I'll help you get through those, too. Stuck with me, lady."

Tears started rolling more heavily down Kim's face, spilling onto Adam's hands. He wiped them away, but continued to cup her face, looking deep into her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak.

"That was Trini."

Jason's voice startled Adam and Kim, who had forgotten that he was in the room, much less on the phone. Adam tore his eyes away from Kim and looked at Jason. "Oh." He dropped his hands from her face and wiped them on his jeans. "What did she say? I know she has a break coming up, right?"

"Yeah, she just landed actually. She was grabbing a taxi when she called. I offered to pick her up, but she said the cab was waiting."

"Did you-"

Jason shook her head. "Not really an over-the-phone, pay-phone kind of moment, you know?"

Adam nodded slowly. He looked at Kim, who resumed crying into her hands. She leaned back on the couch and pulled her legs in, wrapping her arms around them. Adam reached out and rubbed her back, pulling her close to him. He gave her a tight hug. "That's good, right?" he said, talking quietly to Kim. "Trini's coming. On her way. Almost here."

Jason bit his lip. "I'm...I'll go and grab some food for tonight and tomorrow morning." He looked at Adam, who nodded to him.

"I'll be here. I'm not leaving."

Jason nodded again. He put a hand on Adam's shoulder and leaned down to give Kim a kiss. "I'll be back in a few."

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Adam and Kim had not budged from their positions on the couch. Adam turned the stereo on, playing Israel Kamakawiwo Ole's version of "Somewhere Over the Rainbow/What a Wonderful World." They sat on the couch, listening to the song play.

"Adam..." started Kim, talking for the first time since she finished her story. She brought her hands up to wipe her face, but Adam took them in one of his hands. He used his other to wipe her face and brush the hair from her eyes. He smiled at her. "Thank you...I don't...I know I'm a mess, but...I'm sor-"

"No." Adam brought a finger up to Kim's mouth. "Don't even apologize. You don't have to. It's okay. I like being here. I like being here with you and with Jason. I don't...I don't regret leaving Angel Grove or the power behind. I'm just glad that I'm here. That I'm here with you. I'm here with Jason. I really missed you guys."

Kim smiled and pulled her hands out of Adam's. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. But let me finish."

"Only if you promise to not apologize again."

"I'm not gonna promise that. But...I'm a mess. And I'm way more screwed-up than I was after you guys saved me and Jason from that Maligore pit on Murianthas. But...I do want to get better. And stop having nightmares. And...just escape him and that whole life. I thought I did."

Adam nodded. "Thanks for telling me. He won't hurt you when I'm around."

"Are you supposed to be with me 24 hours a day?"

"If I-"

They were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

Adam jumped up, stretching his arms and legs. "I'll get it." Adam walked over to the door, watching Kim as he left her side. She wiped her eyes again and took a long sip of water. He bit his lip before turning to the door. "Who is it?" he asked, looking in the peephole.

"It's me, Adam! Open up!" answered Trini on the other side of the door. Adam smiled, opening the door. "Bout time!"

"Trini!" Adam said, smiling. He opened his arms to hug her. "I'm happy you're here." He took Trini's suitcases into the house.

"Kim!" exclaimed Trini, running to her friend on the couch. She promptly stopped, noticing that something was wrong. Trini knelt in front of Kim and looked worriedly at her face. "What's wrong?" She looked at Adam, accusingly. "What happened?"

Kim shrugged. "I just told Adam everything." Adam nodded, taking a seat next to Kim. He put his arm around Kim's shoulders and rubbed them. "And I mean...everything, everything."

"Oh," responded Trini, taken aback. She looked at Adam and back at Kim. "I'm kind of at a loss for words."

"Trini...I haven't walked out yet and I'm not planning to. I want to be here." He pulled Kim in for a hug.

Trini smiled. "Well, I'm glad that everything's out in the open." She nudged Kim. "See, I told you telling Adam would lift a huge weight off your shoulders."

Kim nodded. "It did." She took Adam's hand and Trini's into hers. "It does help. And I'm glad that you're here. That both of you are here. And Jason."

"Where is he, anyway?"

"I wanted to make sure we wouldn't starve," Jason said, walking into the apartment, holding a bunch of grocery bags. Trini jumped up, giving him a hug and a kiss.

"I think I missed you," she said. "So it seems I arrived just in time for a pretty eventful evening."

Adam jumped up to help Jason. The two of them brought the grocery bags to the kitchen. "How come you didn't call any of us?" he called, pulling out plates.

"Chinese?" Jason nodded and Adam continued pulling out the cartons of Chinese food.

"I did," answered Trini. "I called Kim."

"Yeah, but she never said that she was actually coming here. She said she was trying to come here," responded Kim.

"Well, however you got here," Jason said, carrying the plates, utensils and a few cartons of food to the living room, "I'm glad you're here." He handed her a plate and gave her a kiss.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Trini asked Kim. "Last night...I know emotions are all still running high."

Kim sighed. She and Trini were long overdue for some girl-bonding time and the two were taking advantage of as much time they could spend together as they could. They decided to wake up early to spend the day together. Trini decided to go shopping with Kim since it was a very long time since she bought any new clothes. Having two guys as her roommates was not helping her closet. "I...I'm not sure. I feel better than I have in the past months. Better than before the car accident. I mean...emotionally, mentally speaking."

Trini nodded. "And how are you feeling? You're looking a lot better than you did the last time I was here."

"Thanks. The doctors have been saying that I've been recovering very nicely. Go to physical therapy and all that crap. I don't know. In some ways, I still wish I were in the hospital. Or even fresh out of the hospital. Still needing help to walk and everything."

"Why?"

"I don't know...I know he said he wouldn't leave, but..."

"Adam?"

Kim nodded. "I miss him being at the hospital everyday. I miss him helping in physical therapy all the time."

"But he's still there."

"Yeah, he's still there. Every time I ask or need him to be, he's there. We hang out a lot. Him and Jason always make sure that one of them are at home with me. I guess...I miss needing him."

"Well...you still need him. It might not be as apparent as it was when you were in the hospital or recovering from your injuries. But you do still need him. You know that Jason and I have and always will be here for you. But today and even last night...I could see it written on your face...it looked like a huge weight was lifted from your shoulders. Because you told Adam what happened. I'm not saying that you have to go around telling it to everyone...you know...call a ranger reunion and tell all of them what you've been through. But...it's good that Adam's here. That he's helping you with this."

Kim nodded. "Yeah...I am glad he's here. I hate that I lost touch with him...and with Rocky. Do you miss it?"

Trini shrugged. "It was my time to go. I guess I miss it sometimes, but...not to the point where I regret leaving. I love being able to go to Switzerland for the Peace Conference. It was so much fun. Even more fun since Jason and Zack were there. I did miss hanging out with you all, though. It's different hanging out with guys all the time, which I'm sure you know about. But, I guess it's okay. Brought me and Jason together." She looked at Kim and saw that she was deep in her own thoughts, not even paying attention anymore. "Hey Kim, where's your head?"

"Hmm?" Kim gave her friend a dazed look. "Oh..I...I...I don't know. Just thinking about things, I guess."

"What kind of things?" Trini looked at Kim when she didn't answer the question. "Kim...what kind of things?" She gave Kim a worried look. "You left to follow your dreams, too. And...it may not have been the ideal way you wanted to, you still tried."

"I'm not thinking about that," replied Kim. "But thanks for the memories."

"Then what's up?"

Kim shrugged again. "Oh, I don't know."

"Do you want to head back to the apartment? I don't think Jason and Adam will be there. Jay's going to the gym and Adam said he was meeting up with that Jenna chick." Trini noticed the face that Kim made when she mentioned Adam and Jenna. She decided to take a different route in talking to Kim. "So, what's going on with them, anyway?"

Kim shrugged. "I don't know," she repeated.

"You and him are really close now, huh?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah. He's been a real big help."

"You ever think about Tommy?"

"No-where did that come from? I haven't thought about him...like _thought _thought about him in...months, it seems. I mean, earlier when I was telling Adam about what happened when I left, but...not in that romantic sort of way."

"Do you still miss him?"

"No-I mean, yeah-but no. No, I don't miss him in that way. I kinda miss him as a friend, I guess. But no...not like that. I miss everyone, but...I guess...I don't know."

"When Michael hit you...did you wish that you were still with Tommy?"

Kim took her time answering Trini's question. She thought back to that time of her life and thought about what was going through her head. She shook her head. "No, I didn't. I...I was just mad at myself, mostly. I didn't think of him at all..."

Trini hugged Kim. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Well, for starters, I've been thinking that you've been hung up on Tommy ever since you wrote him that stupid letter. I'm sorry for thinking that. And never asking you about it."

Kim laughed. "That's nothing to apologize for. But I do accept it, though."

"I'm glad that you're my best friend. You may not know it, but you've been there for me every step of the way."

"Whatever, Trini. It's you who's been there for me."

"Yeah, I guess it goes both ways, right? You've been there for me. Always there to listen to me about every problem that I had. Help me out of a jam. Help me out wherever and whenever I needed it. Giving up what you want for me. Stay by my side without judging. Not abandoning me or leaving me when I need you the most. Even if I've done the most horrible thing possible. And especially staying by my side without answers. Letting me stay with you when we haven't seen each other for a long time. And...most of all, just listening to me without giving advice about what I need to do unless I ask for it."

"You're not talking about me and you anymore, are you?"

Trini shook her head. "Nope. I'm not."

"Adam's been the greatest person in my life these past few months. No offense to you and Jason, of course. But...Adam has just been...I know for sure that I would not have survived these past few months without him. Even with Jason here, too. It's usually been me and Adam through and through. And I feel bad sometimes. Since he's done so much for me and doesn't ask for anything in return. He's so patient, so kind, so caring, and so compassionate. He just listens and when I'm talking to him, it doesn't feel like he's judging me. I know he's not judging me, but you know how sometimes when you're talking to someone who says they're not judging you, you could feel like they are? It's not that way with Adam. I feel like I could talk to him about anything now. I guess...I always knew that he was there and that he would listen, but...not until last night when Jason sort of made me tell Adam what's been going on. I thought once he heard what happened, he would leave and regret everything that he's done for me...but no...when I looked into his eyes...when I was talking...he just let me speak. He didn't pass any judgment, give me any advice. He was just there. And I liked it."

Trini nodded. "Yeah, you know-" She stopped speaking when Kim put her hand on Trini's arm. "What's up? You okay?"

Kim took a couple of deep breaths, holding on to Trini's arm. "I think...I think I'm...how do I put this? I think...I think I'm fa..."

"What? Spit it out, Kim."

Kim bit her lip. "I think...I think...I'm fa...I think I'm falling in love with my best friend."

Trini smiled. "Sorry, Kim, but I'm taken. You'll have to bring that up with Jason."

Kim rolled her eyes and playfully hit Trini. "What do I do, Trini?"

Trini shrugged. "I'm just glad you admitted it out loud to yourself. It was obvious from the moment that I walked into the door. Actually, it was obvious over the phone, every time you talked about him...I could hear it in your voice."

"So what do I do?"

"I can't tell you what to do. You'll figure it out, yourself."

Kim made a face. "You suck."

Trini grinned. "Aw, but you love me for it."

* * *

There's that chapter! Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Here's the next chapter! Thank you all for reading!

* * *

"Okay, see you, Jen," Adam said as he waved outside the door. He shut the door and threw his things on the couch closest to him.

Trini looked at Kim, raising an eyebrow. The two of them were in the middle of a movie marathon, waiting for Jason to come home from work so he and Trini could go out on their date.

"Tell him!" Trini hissed.

Kim made a face at her and shook her head. "No!" she whispered harshly. Trini made a face at her as Adam plopped onto the couch next to Kim, taking a long sip of his Coke.

"What have the two of you been up to today?" he asked, casually draping his arm around Kim.

"Well, hello to you, too," Kim answered.

Adam smiled and hugged Kim. He stood up halfway off the couch to hug Trini. "There. Now let me repeat: so, what have the two of you been up to today?"

"We've been doing some super girly things!" exclaimed Trini. "Poor girl, cooped up with two guys who don't know the difference between-"

"Okay, okay," interrupted Adam. They all laughed. "I'm glad you guys got to spend some time together."

"Yeah," replied Kim. "You do not want to see the inside of my bedroom!"

"I could only imagine," Adam said, dryly, earning himself a light elbow in his abdomen.

"Too bad Rocky and Aisha couldn't come," Trini said. "I would've liked to see them again. I haven't since..." She pointed to Kim. "Since you were in the hospital."

"Oh, I did call Rocky today."

"About what?"

"Thought it would be cool for him to come and visit since you're here. A little reunion."

"Did you call Aisha, too?" Kim asked, excitedly.

"No..." Adam smiled apologetically at Kim. "Well, I did, but she can't come. But Rocky said he'll drive down tonight and stay for a few days. I figure I'll drive back up with him to keep him company and fly back."

"How long are you planning on staying in Atlanta?" asked Trini.

Adam shrugged. "Not too long, probably just a day to catch up on sleep, I guess." He looked at Kim. "Do you want to come? We could stay later. For a few days or so. Maybe it'll be good for you to have a change of scenery, even if it is for a short bit."

Kim looked at Trini, who was nodding vigorously. "Oh, I don't know, Adam..."

"You should!" exclaimed Trini. "It will be good for you. But you know, I think you should tell Rocky."

"Oh, I don't think so..."

"Just tell him when you're ready," Adam said, squeezing her arm, gently. He turned to the TV. "So, what are we watching anyway? Chick flicks galore?" He rifled through the stack of movies on the coffee table.

"Hey, you liked She's The Man!" exclaimed Kim.

"Because it was funny!" protested Adam. "And I like soccer! Funny plus soccer equals a movie I like!"

The three of them laughed. "What are you planning on doing tonight?" Trini asked.

Kim shrugged. "While you and Jason are out on your date?" she teased. "I was just planning on finishing out this movie marathon alone."

Adam made a face. "Jenna asked me to hang out and go to dinner and bowling."

"Why the face? I thought you liked bowling, too."

"Yeah, but...I really hate to say it, but she is really irritating." Trini and Kim started laughing. "So I told her I have to get the apartment ready since I'm having friends over. Then she offered to help!" He pointed to Trini. "But, hey, how about you let me and Kim tag along on your date? Jason will be much more receptive coming from you than me." He looked at Kim. "Or maybe you."

Kim laughed. "Why? Don't want to be a loser stuck at home on a Friday night?"

"No," he answered. "I just don't want to be here if Jenna decides to drop by."

Trini grinned. "I don't see why not! I would love to have you and Adam go out with us!"

"Tri, we'll even sit at a different table if you and Jason don't want us there." He looked at Kim. "Besides, it'll be good for you to get out. And if you run into any trouble...I am a trained martial artist."

* * *

"Oh, come on, Kim. You look beautiful," said Trini.

"You so set this up!"

"I did not!" Trini held up her hands defensively. "I didn't force him to ask if the two of you could come with us! I didn't even know he was going to ask if the two of you could come!"

Kim looked at Trini suspiciously, narrowing her eyes. "Somehow, you set this up."

Trini laughed in spite of herself. "Maybe...maybe the fates of the universe want the two of you together, too."

Kim shook her head. "No...I don't know. I can't tell him. I could barely tell myself."

"Well...maybe this realization is the symbol of a new you."

"New me?" Kim looked wary at the statement. "I'm not a new person...I'm just...a broken shell of what I've been before."

Trini bit her lip, not knowing what to say. She put her arms around Kim and pulled her in for a hug. "Well," Trini said as she pulled back to look at her best friend, "then maybe it's time for you to be a new you. Take the experiences and everything that you've been through, learn from it, and use it to make yourself a better person than you've ever been before. The best person that you could be for yourself. You don't have to please me...or Jason...or Adam. We'll all be here for you no matter what. I love you, Kim. You're my best friend, one of my most favorite people in the world and I just want to see you happy. And I can honestly say that I have never seen you more happier than when you are with him. Even if you don't notice it, there are little things that the two of you do around each other that makes it obvious to the world that you and Adam are important to each other." Trini held up a hand. "And it's not just because you two are close friends. It's something more. When he moves, you move. When you make a gesture or an expression on your face, he makes a gesture or an expression to complement yours." Trini hugged Kim again. "But...if you aren't comfortable with telling him or anything, I won't say a word. And I won't push. But I will give my opinion to you."

Kim tried to smile through her tears. "I don't know what I did to deserve a friend like you."

"Nothing. You didn't have to do anything. I'm here with you and I always will be."

"Thanks, Trini." Kim hugged her.

"Now...do you want to come with us to dinner? If you're really uncomfortable with going out tonight, you don't' have to. I'll let them know."

"No, I'll come. It's been so long since I've been out on a 'date'." Kim used air quotes around the word date. "I mean, it'll be nice to do something. And going out with my best friends will be good."

"Yeah, especially-"

Kim held up a finger, interrupting Trini. "Don't even say it!"

"I said I'll give my opinion!"

"I know what you're opinion is!" They both started laughing as a loud knock interrupted them. The door opened and Jason stuck his head in.

"Ladies about ready?"

"Yeah," answered Trini.

Jason fully opened the door. "Wow, baby. You look great."

Trini grinned as she bounced to Jason across the room. "Thanks!" She was wearing a pale yellow spaghetti-strapped dress that bunched around the chest and flowed freely to right above her knees.

"And not too bad yourself, Kim."

She rolled her eyes as she followed the two of them out of her room. "Thanks."

Adam looked up from the book he was reading, upon hearing them come out of Kim's bedroom. He stood up off of the couch, shaking his pants out and slowly took in the sight of Kim. "Wow," he exhaled, oblivious to the glances that Trini and Jason gave each other. "You look great, Kim." He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She was wearing a darker shade of pink; a sleeveless low-cut chiffon dress that fell above her knees. She smiled, shyly. "Thank you," she responded quietly. "You look great, too."

"You've always looked good in pink."

Kim smiled and looked down, embarrassed. "And you always looked good in black."

Adam gave her a half-smile and held out his hand. He looked around at Jason and Trini. "So...let's go. What time's dinner?"

Jason looked at his watch. "Oh...in about 30 minutes, so we should be heading out there, anyway." He grabbed the keys from the kitchen and held the door open for Trini, Adam, and Kim. He closed and locked the door, walking faster to catch up. "Wait," he said when he saw his friends surround his car, Adam as passenger, and Trini and Kim on either sides to get in the back seat. He threw the keys at Adam. "Since you two are crashing our date, you drive." Adam shook his head as he reached for the keys. "And Kim, front. I'm sitting with my girlfriend."

Trini smirked at Jason as Kim eyed Trini suspiciously. Trini caught Kim's eye and shook her head, as if to say, "I have nothing to do with this." Kim just shook her head as she accepted Adam's help in sliding into the front seat. He carefully closed the door and jogged around the front of the car to jump in the driver's seat.

* * *

The drive to the restaurant was a lot longer than Kim remembered. Granted, she had never been there, but she knew where it was. She and Adam were silent in the front, while they could hear whispers and chatters between Jason and Trini. Kim looked up at Adam and smiled. He smiled in return and gestured toward the radio, turning it on. When all they heard were commercials and songs that they were tired of hearing, Kim took a CD from Jason's case and started playing it.

_Only just a friend, the love story begins  
Now here's a happy ending to believe in  
You're always there for me, now you're with me in my dreams  
It's got me wondering if you ever dream of me  
I don't wanna risk losing everything  
But I'll take the chance and tell you what I'm thinking_

_Girl, you've been my best friend  
Can we put this to bed, then_-

Kim forwarded the song when she heard Adam start to sing along to it.

_Give me more lovin' than I've ever had  
Make it all better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not_

_Make me feel good when I'm feeling bad  
Barely getting mad, I'm so glad I found you  
I love bein' around you  
You make it easy, easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4 _

_There's only one thing, to do_-

Kim forwarded this song when she thought about how close the lyrics were to her heart. She wasn't sure how she should feel about these newfound feelings for Adam.

_Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home_

_Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you_

_I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you are different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no_

_Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me_-

"You have some of the sappiest songs, Jason!" exclaimed Adam. He started laughing.

"Hey, it's not mine!"

"Your car!"

"But you and Kim put your stuff in here, too! And Trini!"

"Whatever, man." Adam laughed again, pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant.

Kim thought about the song that was currently playing. She silently sang along to it and secretly dedicated it to Adam. Every word could've been coming from her. She looked up in the mirror and saw Trini smirking at her. When Trini noticed Kim, she mouthed, "U-NI-VERSE!" and gestured around her, eventually pointing to Kim and Adam in the front. Kim shook her head and unbuckled her seat belt. She followed the others into the restaurant, letting Adam lead her. Jason spoke with the hostess for a few minutes as she looked up their reservation. She kept silent, laying out her thoughts in her mind as she waited alongside Trini and Adam.

"I am so sorry, sir," the hostess was saying. "But since the change in the reservation came so late, we were unable to hold a four-seater for your party. We have two two-seaters, if that is okay."

"Uh," started Jason. "What's the wait for four?"

The hostess looked down. "It'll be approximately 50 minutes," she said apologetically.

Jason looked at Trini and Adam, who both nodded. "I'm pretty starved," said Adam. "So the two separate tables is cool with me, if it is with you, Kim."

Kim looked surprised and exchanged a glance with Trini. "Uh...maybe we should just..." she stopped when she heard and felt her stomach growl. "Actually, the two separate tables is fine. I think I'm starved, too."

Jason nodded to the hostess, who marked something on her sheet and pulled out menus. "Right this way." She led them through a short hallway and stopped at an empty table. She set the menus down and looked expectantly at Jason. Jason got the hint and pulled out chair for Trini before settling into his own seat. "And if the two of you would just follow me, please."

Kim looked over her shoulder at Trini, who was smiling encouragingly. "It's ok," she mouthed. She waved her hand to follow Adam. "Go."

When the hostess reached a more private area, she stopped in front of an empty table. "And here you are. Again, I apologize for the mix-up."

"Oh, it's no problem," said Adam. "It's our fault, we shouldn't have tried to change the reservation so late. Thank you for everything."

The hostess smiled her thanks and left the two. Adam pulled out a chair for Kim and helped her settle into before getting into his own chair. Their server came up shortly and Adam ordered their drinks. The two of them sat in silence for a bit, helping themselves to the complimentary bread and balsamic vinegar.

* * *

"Do you want to know a secret?" Trini said, excitedly over the table. She leaned closer in to Jason.

Jason furrowed his brow. "About what?"

"Kim."

He seemed to think for a bit. "Does it involve her health or anything that would get her into trouble again?" Trini shook her head and opened her mouth to speak. Jason held up a hand. "Then I don't want to hear it."

"Oh, come on, it's really good."

Jason shook his head. "No, nope, not gonna hear it."

* * *

Adam couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something felt off about the night. Sure, he was sitting with Kim, someone who he's eaten hundreds of meals with, but he could feel an air of tension that he didn't really like. He looked across the table at Kim, who seemed preoccupied in her own thoughts. He reached out and put his hand over hers.

"Where's your head, Kim?'

"Huh? What?" Kim looked up at Adam in surprise and pulled her hand back. "I'm sorry. I was just...thinking."

"About what?"

"Um...a bunch of different things."

"Anything I could help with?"

Kim shrugged. "I don't know. Sorry I'm being such a downer tonight."

"Don't worry about it."

Their server returned with their drinks and Adam and Kim both placed their orders. Again, they were left in silence, alternately taking sips between taking bites of bread.

"So..." started Adam, wanting to break the tension. "What's up?"

Kim laughed. "I'm really am sorry."

"I said don't worry about it. A lot of things on your mind, huh?" Kim nodded slowly. "Well, I'm here if you need an ear."

Kim nodded again. "I know. And thanks." She took a long sip of her drink and resolved to push her feelings to the back of her mind. She wanted to seem as "normal" as she could. After all, it was just Adam and they've eaten, just the two of them, hundreds of times before. "So, when was Rocky supposed to come down?"

"He said that he was leaving around midnight tonight, so it'll take him about 7 or so hours, depending on how many breaks he takes."

"Or how fast he drives."

Adam nodded. "Yeah. And he isn't that skilled in the driving area." He smirked. "I mean, Rocky wasn't with us when we received our turbo powers."

Kim looked at Adam with wide eyes and playfully hit him. "Adam!"

"What? Nobody's around. And he wasn't."

Kim rolled her eyes and thought back to when the team received their turbo powers. "How'd you get stuck with the mini-van, anyway?" She laughed.

"I know!" Adam slapped his hand down on the table. "I mean, the kid gets a great, big monster truck, Tanya gets an SUV thing, Kat gets this cute little car, Tommy gets this awesome-looking racecar and I'm stuck with the mini-van."

Kim laughed again. "So you could drive the kid around to soccer practice after all that fighting, soccer mom?"

Adam laughed also. He was glad that whatever tension he felt earlier seemed to be gone. And he was even happier when their food came faster than the two had expected.

* * *

There's that chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it and please review! Rocky will be in the next chapter. And other former rangers will make an appearance sometime down the road.

Oh, the songs are: "Cross the Line" by John Legend, "1234" by Plain White T's, & "Speechless" by The Veronicas. As usual, I don't own or make a profit off of any of it. =)


	15. Chapter 15

Here's the new chapter!

* * *

"Man, I wish I could stay longer," Rocky said, throwing his overnight bag into the trunk of his car. He reached down and grabbed Kim's overnight bag and put it next to his own. He made sure to leave room for Adam's.

"Yeah, next time everyone has a break, we should all get together," said Kim. "And we've got to let Aisha know beforehand so she could get a flight out here." She glared at Trini as if she were angry with her. "No more surprise visits!"

Trini laughed. "Please. You're just jealous that I could actually keep a good surprise. I just wish that I could've seen the look on your faces when Jason told you I was on the way to your apartment."

"Have a safe flight, Trini," Adam said, wrapping her in a hug.

"Thanks Adam. You guys drive safe, too," she said, returning his hug.

"It was good seeing you again," said Rocky, also reaching for a hug. "But I've got to agree with Kim. No more surprise visits."

Trini laughed. "No promises."

Jason threw in the last of Trini's bags in the trunk of his car and turned to say goodbye to Rocky and Adam. He gave both of them a quick hug before hugging Kim for a long time. "Don't go too crazy shopping over there, all right."

She laughed. "Uh, do I ever?"

Jason rolled his eyes, letting her go. He gestured to Adam. "Take care of her."

He nodded in response. "Of course I will."

"I know." Jason gave Adam a small smile.

Trini and Kim looked at each other briefly before embracing one another for a long time.

"Call me the second you land," said Kim.

"I will," replied Trini. She leaned in closer to Kim and whispered in her ear. "Keep me updated on the frog prince front."

Kim made a face and lightly tapped her friend in response. "There will be no update because nothing's gonna happen!" she hissed softly.

Trini made a face. "Please. A road trip to Atlanta? You and him?"

"And Rocky!"

Trini rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But come on. For me?"

Kim rolled her eyes and shook her head before pulling Trini in for a last hug. "I'm gonna miss you so much!"

"I'll miss you, too!" Trini hugged her tightly before letting her go. "I'll call you. Let me know how the trip goes." She winked, getting into the passenger's seat of Jason's car. Jason and Trini waved to Rocky, Adam, and Kim as they were pulling away.

"The weekend went by so quick," Kim said as she pouted while getting into the back seat of Rocky's car.

"It sure did," agreed Rocky, jumping into the driver's seat.

"Yeah, but at least we're coming up with you," said Adam, opening the passenger's door and settling in. "So, it's almost like an extension of the weekend." He buckled his seat belt and thought about the previous weekend. For the first time in months, he, Rocky, Kim, Trini, and Jason were all together. Actually, the last time they were all together was at the hospital room after Kim had gotten into her accident. They had spent the weekend catching up on everything. They watched movies, hung out at the park, and filled in whatever they could in the two short days they had with each other.

"So, how long is this drive again?" asked Kim, settling in the back seat. She buckled her seat belt and adjusted the way she sat until she found a comfortable position. "Cuz I'd really like to nap the entire way there. Unless we stop for food and the bathroom."

Rocky laughed. "It's about eight hours or so."

"Go ahead and rest, Kim," Adam said, gently. "You really need it."

"Is that a nicer way of saying that I've been looking horrible?" she teased.

Adam grinned. "You always know how to read between the lines," he teased back. Adam noticed that Kim didn't seem to go to sleep over the weekend. He, Rocky, Trini, and Jason went to sleep earlier than Kim and apparently woke up after Kim had already showered and made breakfast. He also noticed that whenever they were in the car, Kim would immediately go to sleep. And she seemed more tired and had dark circles surrounding her eyes. Adam didn't get a chance to talk to Kim all weekend, but he believed that she was still having nightmares. And whatever was haunting her still did. He desperately hoped that this short time away would somehow help Kim find peace, even if it is for only a couple of days. Adam turned to look at Kim again and smiled at the sight. They were barely on the highway and already she was asleep. She rested her head on the door, using her sweater as a makeshift pillow. Adam noticed that she was breathing heavily and had a peaceful look over her face. He kept the smile on his face as he sat straight and faced the front.

Rocky saw Adam's face out of the corner of his eye and briefly glanced at him. He looked at his rearview mirror and saw Kim, already asleep and nodded to himself, scrunching up his chin. He turned the radio up a bit.

"So..." started Rocky. "What's going on with you and her? You never mentioned anything over the phone."

Adam looked at Rocky in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Rocky jerked his head to his right and to the back. "You and Kim. When did you two start dating?"

"WHAT?" Adam quickly looked back to make sure Kim didn't wake up. She didn't budge. "What are you talking about?" he asked in a much softer voice. "Kim and I aren't dating. We're just friends. Good friends. Best friends."

Rocky raised an eyebrow. "Dude. You and me are best friends. You and Kim are not best friends."

"Yes we are," he hissed. "And keep it quiet. She hasn't been sleeping well lately and I don't want her to wake up."

"Okay." Rocky shrugged and the two were silent for a moment. "So...when did you realize that you fell for her?"

Adam looked at Rocky in surprise. "I didn't fall for Kim. We're just friends."

Rocky shrugged again, not taking his eyes off the road. "Could've fooled me."

"What do you mean?"

"I could hear it in your voice. The way you look at her. Talk to her. I have never seen you like that around anybody else. You laugh with her, you care for her, it's actually pretty nice to see."

"No, it's not like that...you know, after her accident..."

"Yeah, I know. Was it in the hospital room? The first time she yelled at you when she first woke up? That time you took her out to the hospital garden? Or...did you always harbor a secret crush for her while we were rangers?"

Adam shook his head. "Shut up, Rocky."

"You can deny it all you want. You are. And I hope you realize it soon. Because if you don't, somebody might come and swoop Kim up and then it'll be too late for you." Rocky turned the radio up, leaving Adam to his very confused thoughts.

* * *

They arrived in Atlanta late in the afternoon, almost evening.

"You guys just want to grab some dinner and hang out at my apartment?" Rocky asked, maneuvering his way through the confusing streets of Atlanta.

"Sounds like a plan," said Kim. She looked out the window. "So many trees."

Rocky nodded. "You get used to it after awhile." He glanced back really quick at Kim. "Do you want to grab some pizza and then head back?"

"That sounds good," said Adam.

"All right," said Rocky. He turned into a small plaza. "And then we'll head home so I could rest up after that long drive."

Adam looked at him in disbelief. "Are you serious? I drove all but the first hour and the last!"

Rocky shrugged. "I have class tomorrow!"

Kim laughed in the back seat. "I think he takes it Adam. You don't have class this week!"

"Ha!" Rocky called. He parked the car and ran inside Papa Johns. Five minutes later he ran back out and jumped back in the car. "I ordered Hawaiian, pepperoni and double mushroom, and a supreme."

"Three pizzas, Rock?" Adam looked at him in disbelief again.

"It's me, Adam. Did you forget how I eat?"

Kim laughed. "Yeah, I think he did."

"Besides, we have breakfast for tomorrow if we don't finish everything."

Kim wrinkled her nose. "Ew, gross. I think I'll just take care of breakfast for the next couple of days if that's okay."

Adam shook his head. He worried about Kim and wanted her to get some sleep. "No, Kim, it's cool. I could take care of breakfast."

Rocky checked the clock on his dashboard. "Oh! Pizzas should be ready by now."

"Do you need help?"

Rocky shook his head at Adam's question. "Nah, I got it." He jumped out of his car and ran back into the pizza parlor.

Adam turned around and looked at Kim. He put his hand on her knee. "How are you? I know things have been pretty crazy this weekend and we didn't get a chance to talk or anything..."

Kim smiled at him and didn't say anything for a bit. "I'm...I'm not fine in any way, mentally, emotionally, whatever. But...I'm getting there...and you're helping. A lot. And I guess telling you everything...it felt like a whole weight was lifted off of my chest. And...for the first time in months, years, even...I finally feel like...I'm healing. Like I've taken a step in the right direction. Like I'm on my way to being whole again. So, Adam...thank you. I don't think I give you what you deserve, but thank you. I honestly do not know where I would be right now if I didn't have you in my life to lean on. So, thank you. I really, really appreciate it. And I really don't know how to repay you."

Adam rubbed her knee. "Kim, you don't have to thank me. I love having you back in my life and I love being here with you and watching you every step of the way. I know I've been here since you've been in your accident, but I'm glad that you've been healing from it and I can't wait to see you come out of this stronger than you've ever been before."

Kim looked like she wanted to say something more, but leaned back and looked out the window when Rocky opened the door to his car. He leaned down and passed the pizza through the door to Adam. Adam looked at Kim like he wanted to say something also, but didn't. Instead, he took the pizza from Rocky and faced front.

* * *

The next morning, three empty pizza boxes scattered across the coffee table. Adam stumbled out of the extra bedroom and passed through the living room. He saw Kim lying asleep on the long couch with a blanket strewn across her while Rocky was asleep in the armchair. Adam rubbed his eyes and looked at the time. It was almost time for Rocky's class and he was still asleep.

"Hey Rock," Adam said softly, shaking him awake. "Don't you have class soon?" He shook him a bit harder.

Rocky slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them. He gazed at the clock hanging on the wall. "Yeah...I don't think I'm gonna go to class, today," he said groggily. He turned and tried to find a comfortable spot to go back to sleep in.

"What? Did you guys stay up all night?"

"Mmm-no. We fell asleep sometime. Last I saw the clock, it was around 5:30."

"And now you have class in like, 10 minutes."

"Mmm."

Adam rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to make scrambled eggs and toast. About 10-15 minutes later, it was ready and Adam sat at the kitchen table and began to eat. He rifled through the refrigerator until he found some orange juice and poured a glass for himself.

"Something smells good."

Adam looked up and saw Kim standing in the doorway. He smiled at her. "Morning. You should go back to sleep. Didn't you and Rocky go to sleep..." He looked at the clock. "Three hours ago?"

Kim shrugged as she took a plate and scooped scrambled eggs into her plate. "No, I'm good."

"You sure?" Adam jerked his head toward the couch. "Go back to sleep."

"No, I'm good. Really." She sat down at the table and yawned. She grinned before taking a bite of her eggs. "That was just the one time."

Adam furrowed his brow. "Whatever." He laughed a bit. "What do you want to do, today?" Kim shrugged. "Do you think we should wake Rocky up?"

Kim laughed. "No. Just let him sleep. He is tired from driving yesterday, after all." They laughed again. "And I don't know. What is there to do here?" She looked at Rocky. "Hmm. Maybe we should wake him up. That way we won't spend all day waiting for him to wake up."

"I wouldn't mind that."

Kim smiled as she stood up and walked over to Rocky. Adam looked over at Kim and found himself wanting to spend the day alone with Kim, without Rocky's input.

* * *

A few hours later, Rocky, Adam, and Kim walked through Centennial Olympic Park and took a seat, spreading out their lunch. After finally getting Rocky to wake up and the three of them showered and got ready, they left so Adam and Kim could sightsee around Atlanta. Rocky first took them to the Coke Factory where they spent the late morning and early afternoon tasting weird sodas from other countries. They then visited the Georgia Aquarium and looked at all of the exhibits.

"Here, Rocky," said Kim, handing him a sandwich. "I think this one's yours."

He took it from her and examined it a bit. Then he took a big bite from it. "Yup, mine!"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Here you go, Adam."

Adam took it from her, unwrapping it. "Thanks, Kim."

"Mm-hmm." Kim looked around. "Shoot, I forgot to get drinks. I'll be back and grab some."

"You want me to come?"

"No, I'll be fine." Adam turned back to his sandwich and took a bite of it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rocky staring at him, with a knowing look. Adam looked at him. "What?"

"You don't have to go with her everywhere," he answered. "I think she could get some drinks by herself."

"Yeah, I know, but I just get worried sometimes. I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Why?"

Adam shrugged, not saying anything.

"You know, she told me what happened," said Rocky. Adam gave him with a questioning look. "What happened after she left Angel Grove up until last week when you and her went on that grocery trip." Adam nodded, still not saying anything. "And I get that you want to protect her and all that stuff, but...are you really helping her by sheltering her? I mean, I get it, I really do. Especially since I could plainly see how much you've fallen for her, even if you can't. But, she does have to stand on her own two feet sometime. When we were in high school, she was independent and could take down a monster by herself. And I do get that you want to keep her safe and protect her and stuff, but she's gotta learn to handle it herself. To heal on her own terms, you know."

Adam nodded slowly. "Yeah, I get it. I just...I don't know."

"You love her plain and simple, I get it, too."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I love her, but not like that."

"Really?" Rocky gave him another knowing look. "Okay then, so how do you feel about her? What do you like about her? What makes you want to stay around and protect her? Can't only be that 'I'm a former ranger, I have to protect everybody' thing." He took another bite of his sandwich. "Now I know that this is probably the weirdest conversation that we've ever had, but...I don't want you to make a mistake or let a chance go by or whatever."

Adam thought about what Rocky said, but didn't say anything, again.

* * *

There's that chapter! Please review and let me know what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Rocky parked his car at the airport and jumped out to help Kim grab her things from the trunk of his car. Adam reached down and grabbed his bag, as well. They all followed the crowd through the hot, muggy air and went into the air-conditioned terminal of the airport. Adam and Kim jumped into the shortest line and were able to quickly check in their luggage and receive their tickets and boarding passes.

"I'm glad you guys were able to hang out a bit!" exclaimed Rocky. He put an arm around Kim and hugged her close. "I'm really gonna miss you guys."

"Well, you know you're always welcome to visit us whenever," said Kim. She leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for having us over," Adam said. He gave Rocky a one-armed hug. "It was fun."

Rocky raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, anytime."

Adam rolled his eyes. "We'll give you a call when we land."

"Thanks again, Rocky!" exclaimed Kim. She gave him one last hug. "I'll miss you."

Rocky smiled. "You look rested."

Kim nodded. "I feel better." Adam smiled, rubbing her back. "I hope I stay that way, though."

"Well, if you ever need to run away, you can always come here. Love you, Kim!"

"Aw, thanks Rocky. I love you, too!"

"Be careful, all right." Rocky waved to Adam and Kim as they headed for their gate. "Have a safe flight, okay."

Adam and Kim nodded. "See you!" They waved to him. Adam put his arm around Kim as they headed for their gate. "You okay?" he asked.

Kim nodded. "Yeah. Slept through the night and everything. I know you've been worried that I haven't been sleeping well lately. But...I think I slept more in the past few days more than I have since...I got out of the hospital or whatever."

Adam smiled. "I just want to make sure you're okay." They sat down in two chairs next to the window.

Kim grinned at him before pulling out a book. "Thanks." She threw her hair behind her shoulder with her hand and opened the book to the page that she last left off at.

Adam stared at her for a bit longer. He noticed how her eyes seemed to light up all the time now and how the sunlight was bouncing off of her hair. He smiled as he watched Kim's eyes move over each word and even though she didn't say anything or move, he liked watching her reaction to the book in her eyes. He thought he was watching the most beautiful thing in the world. Adam looked away, surprised at what he was feeling. It was the same thing he's been feeling ever since he and Kim grew close, but it somehow felt stronger now.

"You okay?" she asked. "You look kinda tense over there."

Adam looked at her in surprise. He didn't say anything, he just stared at her face.

"Hellooo?" Kim waved a hand in his face. "Adam? You there?"

Adam continued to stare at Kim. He looked at her in amazement and wonder. "Oh my gosh," he thought. He remembered all the times over the past months when he and Kim had continued to grow closer. He couldn't imagine living life without her.

"You okay?"

Adam looked at Kim with a weird expression on his face. "Kim?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"You okay?" She gave him a worried look. "You look...I don't know, what's up? You okay?"

Adam half-nodded. "I think I love you," he thought.

Kim looked shocked and surprised. "Excuse me?"

"What?" he asked.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing?"

Kim raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't say nothing, did I?"

Kim gave him a small smile and slightly shook her head.

Adam nodded and looked down, feeling blood rush to his face. He leaned forward and put his hands over his face, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Adam..." Kim put her hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kim. I...I don't know..."

She leaned down to be level with him. "Adam..." she said, softly. "I...I love you, too." She stroked his cheek.

"Kim...you don't have to...you don't have to make me feel better. I'm sorry..." He leaned up and looked at her, gazing into her eyes. He furrowed his brow, seeing something different in her eyes. "Kim?"

"I...I thought you didn't...that's why I never...I didn't...I mean, I don't...Trini is-"

"Really?"

"You mean you understood that? Sorry...I know I'm..."

Adam smiled and stroked her arm. "I think I'm kinda..."

"Yeah...I think I'm kinda...I don't know..."

"Me too..."

They leaned in closer to one another. A loud bell echoed around them and Adam and Kim jumped back. Kim looked up at a nearby screen. "Oh, we're boarding now." She smiled at Adam and picked up her things, carefully holding her ticket and photo ID in one hand.

Adam watched Kim gather her things before following her lead. He stood up and followed her to the line, not saying anything. He smiled at the ticket lady and continued to follow Kim down the long hallway. They arrived on the plane and Adam helped Kim put her carry-on bag in the overhand compartment. "Do you want the window seat?" he asked.

"Uh...sure," she said, scooting in. She pulled up the cover and looked out the window. They were both silent until the plane was safely in the air. "So..." Kim started.

"Looks like good weather out there," Adam said.

Kim nodded and smiled. "Yeah."

Adam tapped his fingers on his armrests. "Do you need to go to the bathroom or anything?"

Kim shook her head. "No, I'm good."

Adam nodded. "Okay. You hungry? I could go ask for some peanuts or something."

"No, I'm good." Kim laughed a bit and then sighed. "Adam, are you okay?" She put her hand on his. "I mean, with...us, are we okay?" She gestured between the two of them.

Adam nodded. "Yeah. Why? Are we not?"

Kim looked at him for a long time. She took note of his tender eyes and sweet smile. She stroked his hand with her own. "You sure?"

Adam nodded again. "Yeah. Why?"

Kim shrugged. She looked out the window again and looked back at Adam. Without warning, she leaned into Adam and kissed him. He took her face into his hands, kissing her deeply. He stroked her cheeks with his fingers and leaned back, looking deep into her eyes. Kim grinned at him and snuggled into his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in closer.

"Remind me not to tell Trini anything," Kim said, sighing happily.

"What? Why?" Adam laughed.

"I don't think I could hear her, 'I told you so,' or whatever else she says."

Adam laughed again. "Oh, that's Rocky for me." He leaned his chin on the top of Kim's head. "So...what are we gonna do about Jason? You know he's gonna kill me, right?"

Kim looked up and smiled. "What are we gonna do about Jason? Was it just one kiss?"

Adam looked at her, worried. "Was it just one kiss?"

Kim shrugged. "Do you want it to be?"

"No. No, I don't want it to be. Do you?"

Kim shook her head. "Me neither." She smirked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Kim, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Kim looked up at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Then her expression grew more serious. "I do, Adam...but...it's a lot. I'm a big freakin' mess and..." She sat up, leaning away from Adam and looking out the window.

Adam smiled gently. "Kim...I like that big freakin' mess. And I'm glad to be here with you every step of the way as you go through this big freakin' mess. I feel like I've gotten to know you-the real you-over the past few months and...I'm loving it more and more every day. And unfortunately, it took stupid Rocky's teasing to make me see that. So...I guess in a way, I'm the stupid one, right?" He nudged her gently. "I'll be here as long as you want me to be. And I'll be here to take the mess, the crazy, and whatever else comes along for the ride."

Kim looked back at him and smiled, shaking her head. "You're so nice. I wish we were closer friends when I was still in Angel Grove."

"Well, we're close friends now." He put his arm around her and pulled her in. "And we could be closer..." He kissed the top of her head again. "I've never...ever felt like this about someone before...and you make me...you just make me feel different. And I like it."

"You make me feel different, too. And I like it, too. And...I do...I love you."

"I love you too."

Kim looked at him, smiling. "Then I guess...yes, I do want to be your girlfriend." She grinned at him and snuggled into his shoulder. "So..what are you gonna do about Jason? You know he's gonna kill you."

Adam groaned. "Oh, don't remind me."

* * *

There's that chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

"Can we not say anything to Jason, yet?" Adam said, pulling down the carry-on luggage from the overhead compartment.

Kim laughed. "Why? Are you scared of him?" They started following the line off of the plane.

Adam stopped walking. "Uh, yeah. Have you seen that guy's biceps?"

"Oh, come on, Adam." Kim laughed again. "You're not seriously scared of him. You two were teammates before. He loves you, he trusts you."

Adam stuck out a finger and pointed to her. "Before I started dating the person he considers his sister."

"Which has only been for like, 2 hours now." She laughed. "What are you afraid of?"

"Fine. You tell him."

"No!" Adam looked at her and Kim shrugged. "He's scary sometimes," she replied.

"Exactly!" Adam nodded vigorously.

They headed toward the exit, bypassing the baggage claim since they didn't check any luggage in. Adam casually put his arm around Kim and the two fell step-in-step with each other.

"Hey guys!" they heard a familiar voice say. Upon seeing Jason, Adam abruptly dropped his arm from around Kim's shoulders.

Kim laughed. "He's seen you with your arm around me before," she said quietly.

Adam shrugged. "I feel like he could read it on my face."

Kim nodded and laughed. "Jason!" she squealed as he approached the two. She threw her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. "So you seemed to survive without me and Adam."

Jason shrugged and gave Adam a one-armed hug. "I don't know how," he kidded. "How was Atlanta?" Jason picked up Kim's carry-on that she dropped to the ground when she hugged him. "You look good." He looked at Adam and raised his eyebrows, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, I'm feeling pretty good," Kim answered. She almost laughed at the look on Adam's face. He looked scared to death. "I...got a lot of rest. I'd like to go back. And you should come with us.".

They headed for the exit and loaded up Jason's car. Kim sat in the backseat and buckled up her seatbelt as Adam jumped in the front and Jason started up the car.

"Believe it or not, I actually kinda missed you guys," said Jason, with a grin.

"Oh, thanks, Jason," replied Kim, sarcastically. "That's nice to know."

"So what have you been up to?" Adam asked.

Jason shrugged. "Same old, same old. Work. I rented a couple of movies. It's still at the apartment if you two want to watch it. They're not due till next week." He paused, looking in his mirror. "How's Rocky?"

"Good," answered Adam. "He didn't go to any of his classes, though."

They laughed. "So, Rocky leaving when the weekend was over was pretty much shot since he didn't even go to class?"

Adam nodded, smirking. "Yup. He also kept up Kim the entire night."

"I thought you said you got rest!" Jason exclaimed, looking in his rearview mirror at Kim.

"They did," answered Adam. "I had to wait for them to sleep almost the whole day away." He and Jason laughed. "It was fun, though. We should go again, sometime."

The three of them arrived home and Jason helped Kim put her things in her room. She looked through the movies that Jason rented and picked a couple out for her to watch. "Hey Adam," she called.

"What's up?" he asked, walking into the living room in shorts and a t-shirt. His hair was still wet from the quick shower that he had just taken.

"You wanna watch a movie?" she asked. "You don't have class tomorrow, do you?"

Adam shook his head. "Nope. Monday, I go back." He sat down on the couch while Kim went through the movies again. She picked one at random and slipped it into the VCR. Kim sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Jason saw the two of them on the couch and headed to the living room. He stopped when he saw Adam turn his head and kiss Kim, full on the lips. He silently took a couple steps back, still watching the two snuggle close to one another. Seeing them on the couch wasn't anything new, but the kiss sure was. He wondered exactly what happened in Atlanta and how long this has been going on.

He thought about what he should do. He liked Adam for Kim, there was no doubt about that, and ever since he saw how Adam turned his life upside down to help Kim, he was the first one on the Adam/Kim bandwagon.

Jason always saw something between the two and figured that they'd eventually come to their senses and get together. Unless they were sneaking around this whole time. He cursed himself for not being more observant around the two. He knew that Trini was constantly trying to push Kim towards Adam, but Jason preferred to let nature run its course. It was obvious that the two of them felt something deeper than friendship for each other and Jason had actually enjoyed seeing it progress. He remembered after Kim's accident, how Adam and Kim, despite being friends before and being Power Rangers together, seemed  
almost like complete strangers. And now they were almost inseperable.

He peeked back into the living room and saw them kissing again. Jason wondered why they haven't said anything. He knew that he was fiercely protective of Kim and that the only other one who was as, if not more, protective of her was Adam, so why didn't they say anything? Jason decided to not say anything and wait it out to see how long it takes them to tell him that they were together.

"Until then," he thought, "it's time to have some fun." He smirked to himself before heading out to the living room again.

Jason closed his door loudly. "Hey guys, is leftover Chinese okay with you?"

Kim and Adam broke apart, putting a space between them. "Uh," started Adam, "that's fine."

"Ew, is it the same from last week?" Kim asked, wrinkling her nose. "No, that's gross!"

Jason bypassed the two and headed straight into the kitchen. "No!" he exclaimed. "I had some Chinese last night and ordered for three instead of one."

"Three?" asked Adam. "Really, Jay?"

"Okay, maybe more like seven. Either way, there's a crapload of leftovers."

"Chinese is fine, then," answered Kim. She settled onto the couch again and put her head on Adam's shoulder. He laid his arm around her.

Jason watched them from the kitchen as he waited for the food to warm up. He kinda smiled at the sight. They were actually very cute together, so Trini was right about something. He wondered if Trini knew about Adam and Kim. He decided to hold off mentioning anything unless she said something first. He really didn't like meddling in other people's business.

But, he just had to mess with them. They didn't even tell him that they were together. The microwave beeped and Jason pulled out the plate of Chinese food. He grabbed a few paper plates and plastic forks and balanced it all to the living room.

"What are we watching?" he asked, setting the food down on the living room table. He noticed how close Kim and Adam were sitting to each other and sat in between them, sliding himself back to make room.

"Thanks for the food, Jason," Adam said, leaning forward to grab a plate and some food.

"No problem," he said with a full mouth. "So, are we having a movie marathon?"

"I thought you already watched all of these," Kim asked, annoyed. She looked at Jason. "Don't you have work tomorrow?"

Jason shrugged. "I missed you guys." he set his plate down and put his arms around the two, hugging them close to him.

Kim tried to dodge his arm. "What? What's going on, Jason Scott?"

"What, I can't miss my friends?"

"No," Kim answered, shaking her head.

"Well, I did. And I'm glad this time away seemed to help you." He looked at Kim square in her eyes. "I really am."

Kim furrowed her brow. "Thanks, Jason."

"Anyways, what's first on the list?" Kim shrugged and pointed to the TV. He looked at Adam. "Hey man, you mind grabbing the soda? I forgot to grab it from the refrigerator."

"Oh yeah, no problem." Adam stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"So, Kim," Jason said, lowering his voice.

"What's up, Jay?"

Jason shrugged. "Just been thinking a lot lately."

"About what?" Kim was perplexed. It wasn't like Jason to be so forthright with his thoughts and feelings.

"Just...you know. Wondering if two people could ever change the way they see each other. Like you know, what changes and makes someone more than a friend? You ever felt like that before?"

Kim was even more confused. "Are you talking about you and Trini?"

"No, no...not Trini. Just you know, in general, how one person could really be friends with you and then the next day, you're suddenly looking at them in a different light. Like did you ever want to be just friends and stay that way?"

"What are you talking about, Jason? Just spit it out."

"I guess what I'm trying to say..." Jason looked down and hid his face to hide his face. "I think...how do I tell Trini that I think I'm falling for our best friend?"

"WHAT!" Kim nearly yelled. Adam glanced at them from the kitchen.

Jason nodded and looked at Kim. "it's true. I don't want to hurt Trini, but since we started living together...it's hard to deny the feelings that I've slowly developed." Kim looked at him like he was crazy and Jason had to bite back a smile. "I mean, I know we've always been close, really close, but-"

"Jason, that's gross. You're like my brother."

Jason shrugged. "When you broke up with Tommy, didn't you tell him that you liked him like a brother? So why can't it go the other way?"

Kim narrowed her eyes. She knew that something was up. Jason never mentioned Tommy anymore. "Hang on, Jason. I want to see if Adam got the right soda for me."

"There's only Coke, Kim!"

Kim didn't listen to Jason and just got up to the kitchen, anyway. She leaned into Adam. "He knows!" she whispered.

Adam looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you sure?" he whispered back.

"Did you hear that conversation back there?"

Adam nodded slowly. "Yeah, it was strange."

"Cuz he knows!"

Adam glanced at Jason in the living room. He was looking back at Kim and Adam and waved to them and grinned. "Well, maybe we should just come right out and tell him."

Kim made a face. "No! If he wants to mess with us, then we'll mess with him right back!"

"Kim, come on," said Adam. He was holding two Coke cans in his hands.

"I've got this under control."

Adam shook his head. "We should just tell him if he already knows. Or we should tell him that we know he knows."

"No, i've got this," Kim said.

"Kim, what are you gonna do?"

"Just watch. And don't get jealous."

"I think I'm more intrigued at the moment."

Kim winked at Adam and smirked as she headed to the living room. She sat down on the couch and leaned into Jason, who had opened his arm for her to settle in. She snuggled in closer as Adam walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She winked at Adam again, who gave them a funny-looking smile.

"You want to join us here, Adam?" Jason rubbed the spot on the couch next to him.

Adam shook his head. "I'm good here, dude." He set down a can of Coke and placed it near Jason and opened his own can with a hiss and took a long sip.

"So...did you get to think a bit about what we were talking about earlier?"

Kim smiled sweetly. "Yes, I have, actually."

"And?"

"And I think you should tell Adam what we were talking about."

Jason nodded. "Adam, have you ever been such good friends with someone, really, really close and have it develop into something more?"

Adam narrowed his eyes, unsure of how to answer.

"Oh, Jason," Kim said quickly. She batted her eyelids and flipped her hair. Jason's eyes narrowed in suspicion and Kim stifled a giggle. "I think...I'm feeling the same things that you are." She leaned in to Jason, who started leaning towards her. They both puckered and continued to slowly lean in to one another. Adam watched the two in amusement. They leaned closer to one another and were about to touch lips when Kim shot open her eyes. "OKAY, OKAY! You win, Jason! Adam and I are together, okay." Adam raised his eyebrows and gave Jason a tight-lipped smile.

"Hah!" Jason jumped up, pointing between Kim and Adam. "I knew it! How long have you guys been together, sneaking around behind my back? Why didn't you guys say anything?"

"Jason!" Kim exclaimed, jumping up, also. She moved to stand next to Adam, who was also standing up. The two faced Jason. "We weren't sneaking behind your back."

"Yeah, man," Adam said, softly. "It really just happened today. Right before we got on the plane."

Jason didn't say anything, looking between the two of them.

"Jason, say something," pleaded Kim. "We didn't mean to keep you out...we just..."

"Didn't know how to tell you," finished Adam.

Jason sighed and sat down, opening the can of Coke and taking a long sip. Adam and Kim felt it was safe enough to sit down, so they sat next to each other on the opposite couch, facing Jason. He looked at them in disbelief. "It really just happened today?" he asked, incredulously.

Adam and Kim nodded. "Yeah," answered Kim. "Just today."

He continued to stare at them, surprised. "Really? Just today?"

Adam nodded again. "Yeah," he answered. "Before we got on the plane. That was when I finally...I guess...realized how I felt about Kim."

Jason looked at him in shock. "Really? Just today?"

"Yes!" Kim exclaimed, impatiently. "We just got together today!"

Jason looked at her. "And how long have you known that you felt something for Adam..."

Kim shrugged. "Since Trini..."

"Since Trini? When she was here, you mean?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah, when we went shopping that one day."

"Only?"

"What do you mean?"

"The two of you have been head over heels for each other since you got out of the hospital. Hell, since you were in the freakin' hospital!" Jason threw up his hands in disbelief. "And just now..._today_...is the day that you guys decide...huh, I want to date my best friend."

"Well, how did you do it with Trini?" asked Kim.

"We were in Switzerland for the Peace Conference," started Jason. He was about to continue, but then he looked at Kim and pointed to her. "Hey! Don't change the subject!" Jason looked between Adam and Kim. "You two just _now _figured out that you had feelings for each other? How thick-headed are you guys?" He laughed.

Adam and Kim looked at each other and shrugged. "Yeah," answered Kim.

"So...you mad at us?" asked Adam, quietly.

Jason looked between the two of them and laughed. "Am I mad at you guys? Is that why you two didn't say anything?" Kim and Adam both nodded slowly. Jason laughed again. "Why would I be mad at you guys?"

"You know, you're extremely protective of Kim," answered Adam. He took Kim's hand into his own.

Jason stopped laughing, but had tears in his eyes. He looked at the two of them. "Yeah. I am extremely protective of Kim. And with everything that she's been through...I'd be crazy not to be. But...I know that of all the people in the world...except for maybe her parents-her mom, I mean-you, Adam, are probably the only other one who is as caring or...whatever it is over Kim. And honestly...you are the only one that I would even want for her." He paused and furrowed his brow. "Hell, I thought you guys were already dating, but I never saw anything or whatever...until today. When I saw the two of you making out on the couch."

"Sorry," said Kim.

Jason shrugged. "You know what you guys, I am the one driving your bandwagon, so I'm actually glad that the two of you are together. I'm just...I don't see why you felt like you had to hide it."

Kim pointed to Adam. "All him."

Adam raised his hands. "You're a scary guy, Jason."

Jason laughed. "You think so? I'm glad I have that effect."

"Well, thanks, Jason," said Kim. "It means a lot that you approve."

Jason's face turned serious. "But, there are a few rules. This is my little sister."

"Whom you were about to kiss?" Adam smirked.

Jason gave him a dirty look as Kim lightly hit him across the chest. "As I was saying, my little sister. One, no sleep overs in each other's bedroom. Two, I don't want to hear anything. No mushy talk or whatever. Three, no PDA in front of me. And, four, I reserve the right to make up more rules as I go along."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Is that really necessary?"

Jason nodded. "Yes. I gave you some leeway. No PDA in front of me."

"So we could do it behind you."

"I'm changing rule number three. No PDA around me, with me in the vicinity. I don't want to see it, hear it, whatever."

Adam nudged Kim. "If you stop talking, maybe he'll stop with the rules," he whispered.

Jason narrowed his eyes. "I just can't think of anymore and when I do, I'm invoking rule number four: I reserve the right to make up more rules as I go along."

"Okay, well, we have a request for you," said Kim.

"Seriously?"

"Don't tell Rocky or Trini."

"What? Trini's my girlfriend. And what if it just slips out when I'm talking to Rocky?"

"Oh, come on, Jason, please!"

Jason narrowed his eyes. He smiled. "I won't tell them. You have to tell them. Both of you."

Adam and Kim looked at each other. "We don't have to tell them now, do we?" asked Kim.

Jason shrugged. "If you guys had kept it from me, I would've been pissed. Actually, I was kind of pissed. Until I found out that you guys got together today. And that you're scared of me, Adam. That's kind of fun." Adam held his hands up in surrender. "But, Trini and Rocky will both be upset...and if you are both willing to take that on, then hell, who am I to stop you."

Kim and Adam smiled at each other. "We just want to enjoy ourselves for a bit, just the two of us. And you, of course."

"Except-"

"Except around you. No seeing, hearing, whatever," said Adam.

Jason smiled. "You guys catch on quick."

* * *

There's that chapter! Please let me know what you all think!


	18. Chapter 18

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

A few weeks have passed and Adam and Kim continued to grow closer and closer. Jason had grown more comfortable with the idea of Kim and Adam and even started allowing them to hold hands in front of him. He tried to give them as much time alone as he could and had begun interning at a local police station. He kept his promise to Kim and Adam and hasn't said anything to Rocky or Trini. Trini was currently planning another trip out to visit them and Jason warned Kim and Adam that they'd have to tell her soon. Aisha was even able to request some time off and was constantly emailing Trini so they could coordinate their trips together.

Since beginning his internship, Jason had been lucky enough to be work with the officer who was in charge of Kim's hit and run investigation. Jason came across the case by accident after the officer-in-charge asked him to pull up the case file since there was an ongoing investigation and some new information had come up. He had noticed her name as one of the victims and was curious about it. He knew that Kim still talked to the police and Adam and Jason had gone down to the station with her before so she could answer any other questions they might have, but as far as he knew, there wasn't anything new.

Until now, apparently.

According to the officer, an abandoned car had been discovered in a local junkyard. It was on fire and the cops had found traces of cocaine and blood in it. After forensics went through the car, Jason was surprised to find out that they had found that the car had undergone a complete paint job and saw that its parts had been hastily replaced. Because of that, the owner of the car kept bringing it back to a car repair shop to continually get it repaired. And forensics also found that traces of the Explorer and Kim's Yaris on the car. It had undergone many more tests and they looked over the owner of the car. After running the license plate through the system, they found that it belonged to one Nicole Walker. The same Nicole Walker that Kim was in gymnastics with so long ago.

There were many closed door meetings and since Jason was only interning, he was able to only catch bits and pieces of how the investigation was going. As far as he knew, Nicole had been placed under surveillance for a while, since before he started interning, and through watching Nicole, the police were able to find Michael and place him under surveillance, as well.

Jason, wanting to help in any way he could, told the police everything that he knew, which was pretty much what was already on file. But, he didn't let that stop him from wanting to know more. He had asked the officer-in-charge what they were planning on doing. The officer didn't give up any information, knowing how close Jason was to the situation, but advised Jason to warn Kim that Michael was planning on 'taking her out,' according to the surveillance footage that they had gathered. Jason and Adam, who've been discussing the case with each other as much as they could without Kim knowing, both agreed to not let her out of their sights. The two of them also filled Rocky in on what was going on, but Jason preferred to not let Trini or Aisha know anything, not wanting to worry them.

One day, a few months after Jason had begun interning at the police station, the officer-in-charge ushered Jason into his office and told him that the plan was in place to take Michael and Nicole and their entire "group" in. They were planning to do it that very weekend, which was the same weekend that the officer told Jason Michael had planned to take Kim out. He told Jason that in order to make sure that she stayed safe and everything went according to plan, the best bet would be if she went out of town for a bit. Immediately, Jason thought about having Adam and Kim go to visit Rocky again, but his parents sent him three open planet tickets back to Angel Grove, so that he, Kim, and Adam could visit. So, he decided that it would probably be best to visit Angel Grove the same weekend that the officer told him to make sure that Kim was safe. At first, he tried to make Rocky go in his place, wanting to stay and help out, but the officer convinced him that Michael would probably recognize him, so it would be best for everyone if he wasn't close or around. And Adam convinced Jason that his parents would be extremely pissed at him for not making the trip back home and having one of his friends visit in his place.

So, Jason, Adam, and Kim were on their way back to Angel Grove.

In spite of herself, Kim was actually pretty excited. She couldn't wait to be back in Angel Grove and go back to have a smoothie at the Youth Center. Adam had told her that Ernie had left to do some volunteer work in South America and now Lt. Stone, who worked with Bulk and Skull at one point, was now in charge when he had left Angel Grove. The three of them arrived at the Angel Grove airport and were on their way home with Jason's parents. The three crammed into the back seat, with Kim in the middle, and talked a mile a minute about what was going on with them. Jason had already filled his parents in with what was going on with the investigation and asked them not to mention anything to Kim about the accident or the investigation.

"See you guys!" Adam said, as they arrived at Jason's house. He got a ride home with Jason's parents, but would be staying with his own parents since they still lived in Angel Grove. Jason's parents headed in, bringing in Jason and Kim's luggage.

"See you, man," Jason said, following his parents in. "We'll meet up later, okay? Tell your parents I said hi."

"Sure thing," Adam said, lightly tapping Jason as he passed by him. "Meet you up at the Youth Center?"

Jason nodded. "See you later."

Kim put her arms around Adam and gave him a kiss. "See you later," she said. "Tell your parents I said hi, too."

"Yeah," replied Adam. He hugged Kim. "My parents want you to come over sometime, though. They want to meet you."

"But I've met them already."

Adam laughed. "Not as my girlfriend!"

Kim looked nervous. "Oh...okay. When, tonight?"

Adam shrugged. "If you want. Doesn't Jason's parents have a big dinner for you two planned tonight?"

"Oh, that's right. I'll see you later, though, right?"

"Yeah, you'll come to the Youth Center with Jason?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah, I'll come with."

"Okay, see you then." He gave her another kiss and a hug before heading in the direction of his house, waving to Kim.

"You sure you don't need a ride?" she asked.

Adam nodded, halfway down the street already. "It's just two blocks!"

"Okay." She waved to him before going into the house.

"Kim, you'll be staying up here." Jason's mom led her to a spare bedroom.

"Thank you!"

"Oh, it's no problem at all." Jason's mom sat down on the bed and motioned for Kim to follow. "How are you, anyway, Kimberly? I've been so worried, but..."

Kim smiled. Having Jason's mom around was the next best thing to having her own mom around. The two of them had been close friends since before she could even remember. When Kim's mom and stepfather moved to Paris and Kim insisted on staying in Angel Grove, the only reason why Kim's mom let her stay at Aisha's was because Jason's mom had to reassure her that she would always be there to watch over Kim. "I'm...doing a lot better now. I know Jason's probably filled you in on everything that's been going on with me...and..." Kim exhaled loudly. "But...I'm really...I'm fine," she said with a smile. "I like having Jason and Adam there."

Jason's mom smiled, brushing a strand of hair away from Kim's forehead. "I've really missed you. And I've been so worried. I wasn't exactly sure what to expect. Jason did say you were doing a lot better than you've been, but I'm really happy for you." Jason's mom leaned into Kim and bumped her shoulder. "And everything with Adam seems to be going good."

Kim giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "It's good. It's really good."

"Aw, young ones in love." Jason's mom smiled. "Now...I know that this is all 'new age'," she used air quotes around this, "and whatever...but you and Adam living together?"

Kim smiled. "That's okay...we're not..._doing _anything. Jason's made rules for us. And...Adam's a real gentleman. He's always been very...mild-mannered and shy and very nice. Nicest guy that I know." She made a face. "But I've really got to say: this is a really weird conversation to have."

Jason's mom laughed. "Just be glad you're having it with me and not your own mother. Speaking of which, what exactly has your mom said about you and Adam living together?"

Kim shrugged. "I haven't exactly told her that he and I are together yet."

"Why not?"

Kim shrugged again. "I don't know...it's kinda weird, I guess. She's still soo...I don't know. She misses Tommy for me, but...I've long moved past that. Past him."

Jason's mom nodded. "That's good. Really good. I'm glad that you've moved on to an even better guy." She smiled. "But I am glad that you've managed to completely turn your life around. I never had a doubt that we'd get you back, but I really love seeing how far you've come. You know that I love you like you're my own daughter."

"Aw, thanks! I love you, too. My second mom." She giggled.

"So, what do you kids have planned for today, anyway? Do you guys even have friends in Angel Grove, still?" she kidded. "Didn't everyone move away." She counted down on her fingers. "Zack, Trini, Billy-where did he move to again?"

Kim shrugged. "I don't remember. I think I had already left when he moved away."

"Gosh, remembering the five of you in kindergarten...so long ago. Seems like it was just yesterday, sometimes."

Kim nodded. "Yeah, I miss them. I miss us all being together and stuff."

Jason poked his head into the room. "You ready to go, Kim?'

She nodded. "Yeah, I am." She looked at Jason's mom. "We're planning on going to the Youth Center. For old times sake." She gave her a hug. "And thanks. I've really missed you."

"You too, honey."

"What about me, Mom?" asked Jason.

"And you, Jason. I hate that you are all so far from us." Kim and Jason looked at each other and shrugged. "We'll see you later for dinner, though, right?"

Kim and Jason nodded. "Yeah, we'll be back by then."

"Kim, you should invite Adam over for dinner."

"Uh..." she looked surprised. Jason started laughing. "I'll ask him, but since his parents haven't seen him for a bit, I know they probably want to hang out with him or something."

"Oh, okay. You kids have fun."

Jason was still laughing as he and Kim walked out of his house. They headed in the direction of the place that they used to hang out at so much during their old school days. "Okay, Jason, you could stop laughing now," Kim said. "It wasn't _that_ funny."

"You should have seen your face!"

Kim shrugged. "It's weird being around parents again. And having to run things by them."

Jason laughed and nodded. "It sure is weird." They reached the Youth Center and looked up at it. "The Surf Spot? This isn't right...Adam said that Lt. Stone took over from Ernie, but he never mentioned that they changed the name."

They walked in and looked around. Kim pointed to the older African-American lady behind the counter. "I know I've never met the guy, but I'm assuming that's not Lt. Stone."

Jason furrowed his brow. "I don't think so. Let's just sit down. It looks like some sort of burger joint."

Kim nodded and looked down at her watch. "Adam should be here soon."

"Yeah." Jason and Kim sat down at a random table. "It sure looks like Ernie's old place."

"Yeah," replied Kim. "Except a bit more...I don't know how to describe it."

"Yeah," agreed Jason. He opened a menu. "Burger, I guess?"

"Looks that way."

"Hi, how are you two? I don't remember seeing the two of you around before. My name's Adelle." The older, African-American lady approached them and grinned at them.

"Yeah," said Kim. "We actually use to live here when we were younger. I remember when it was Ernie's. Or, when Ernie owned the place."

Adelle nodded. "Yeah, he left to go to South America and Lt. Stone sold it to me. And...here I am." She gestured around her and smiled. "Now, can I get anything for you guys?"

"Umm..." Kim said, still looking at the menu. "I think I'll have a strawberry-banana smoothie and a cheeseburger with fries, please."

Jason looked up, closing his menu. "Same."

"Coming right up."

A few of hours later, Kim looked around. "Adam should be here by now," she said, looking worried.

"Relax, Kim," said Jason. "He's probably just catching up with his folks."

Right on cue, Adam came running in. He threw his bag on the ground and exhaled loudly as he sat down. Kim placed her drink in front of him and he sipped the entire thing in one gulp. "Sorry, guys!"

"What happened?" asked Kim.

"Oh, you guys wouldn't believe it! You remember me telling you about Carlos, right? He's the guy I left the..." Adam lowered his voice. "The green ranger powers to."

Jason held up a finger to his mouth as Adelle approached the table. Adam briefly glanced through the menu, obviously not looking at it. "He'll just have a cheeseburger and fries," ordered Kim.

Adam looked at her and grinned. He nodded up to Adelle. "Yeah, that sounds good." He waited until she walked away before continuing. "Whoa, who's that? That's not Lt. Stone."

"Hey, your story first, then ours," replied Jason. "So what happened to Carlos?"

"He hurt Cassie, the pink ranger, in battle so he started doubting himself and all. He and I spent the day in the park, running the stairs and going through some moves."

"Oh, that's why you look like that," Kim said, pointing to his workout attire.

"And smell like that?" Jason teased, covering his nose.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Well, I don't know how much I got through to him at all. In the middle of our workout, he got frustrated and ran off."

"So where is he now?"

Adam shrugged. "I don't know. He and I are supposed to be meeting up in the morning tomorrow to run the lake and try and go at it, again."

"Think he'll show?" asked Jason.

Adam shrugged again. "I hope so." He smiled at Adelle as she placed his food on the table.

"Hey, Jason's mom asked me to invite you to dinner tonight," said Kim.

Adam nodded, taking a bite of his cheeseburger. He wrinkled his forehead. "Is it okay if we do it tomorrow night? I promised my folks that I would stay in with them. They were kinda complaining that I'm always with my friends, even back in high school." He winked at them. "Especially back in high school."

Kim and Jason rolled their eyes. They laughed as they caught Adam up with everything that they had found out since they've been at Adelle's for the past few hours. He, in turn, also caught Kim and Jason up with what was going on with the ranger world. He told them how the rangers moved on from the Turbo powers to having Space powers and how the rangers were living on a spaceship.

* * *

The next day, Jason and Kim were getting ready to meet up with Adam at the park. He told them that Carlos would be there and they really wanted to meet him, along with the other rangers.

"Hurry up, Jason!" Kim called up the stairs.

"Okay, hang on a second!" he yelled back. "Trini wanted me stop by her parents' house to drop something off! I'm trying to find it."

Kim rolled her eyes as she settled on the couch, watching TV. "All right, but hurry up! Adam and them are probably over there now!"

"Relax!" yelled Jason. "Besides, Adam said he and Carlos were going to be training for a bit, too."

"Well, hurry up, anyway!" Kim rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to the TV.

About ten minutes later, Jason ran down the stairs, holding some sort of package. "You ready, Kim?"

Kim rolled her eyes again. She used the remote to turn off the TV and jumped up from her seat. "Uh, yeah!"

"Let's stop by Trini's parents' house first, so I could drop this off."

"What is it, anyway?"

Jason shrugged. "A few things that Trini had picked up for them. She accidently sent it along with the stuff she sent to us."

Kim nodded as the two of them headed out the door. Jason balanced the package on one hand as he locked the door and instead of using the car, he and Kim decided to walk to Trini's house since it was so close by. They playfully bantered back and forth as they dropped off what they needed at Trini's parent's house and headed to the park. Both of them pointed some new things out and relived some past memories.

As they approached the park, the two of them raced each other.

"Not fair, you have longer legs, Jason!" she yelled as he blew right by her.

"Can't use that as an excuse forever, Kimberly!" he yelled over his shoulder. He briefly looked back and laughed at Kim running as fast as she could to catch up. He looked straight ahead and stopped in his tracks when he saw a familiar-looking black ranger fighting a monster in front of him. "What? Zack? Adam?" Jason stood there for a bit, watching the black ranger move. "Adam," he said, answering his own unformed question. "The butterfly kicks always give it away. But why..." Jason turned around suddenly, hearing Kim approach him.

She reached his side and bent over, gasping for breath. "Why'd you stop, Jase? I thought we were racing till-" she stopped, looking up and seeing what he saw. "Is that-"

Jason nodded. "Adam."

Kim narrowed her eyes. "Adam."

Jason and Kim stood there for a bit, watching Adam trying to take on this monster. Another person, whom they assumed was Carlos, was nearby, unmorphed. "I thought the Power Coins were destroyed," said Jason.

Kim nodded. "That's what Adam said. He showed me his old morpher and there's like this...big jagged line through it."

"Then how is he..." Jason just pointed in front of them. He smirked at Kim. "Think we should help him?"

"What are those things anyway? I thought the rangers were supposed to be here."

"Come on." He and Kim ran over and started fighting.

"What?" Adam looked around and saw them. "Kim, Jason. What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing morphed?" asked Kim.

"I thought the Coins were destroyed," added Jason.

"Adam!" cried out a nearby Alpha.

He jumped in front of Kim, Jason, and Carlos. "You guys, get out of here."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Jason. "No."

"You'll be destroyed!" exclaimed Carlos, trying to pull Adam back.

"What!" yelled Kim. "Adam, power down!"

"No, Kim, baby, I'm okay."

Jason ran to them, looking up at the newly grown monster and the rangers in their zords. "Well...looks like the Earth is in good hands." Adam nodded and the three of them watched as the rangers won the fight. They came running down and Carlos hugged Adam.

"Thanks, man," he said.

Adam nodded, still holding his shoulder. "No problem." He gestured to Kim and Jason. "This is Kim and Jason, they were two of the original rangers." The other rangers all gathered around Adam, giving him a hug and thanking him for briefly helping them out.

"Oh, wow," Carlos said, shaking both of their hands. "It's great to meet you."

"You too," said Jason. He introduced himself and Kim to the newest set of rangers. "You guys are looking good out there."

"Thanks," replied Andros, the red space ranger. The two of them started talking to each other as Ashley, the yellow space ranger, and Cassie, the pink space ranger, flocked to Kim and started talking. Carlos and Adam stayed off to the side, talking quietly to one another, as Adam continued to hold his hurt arm.

About half an hour later, the current group of rangers bid farewell to Kim, Adam, and Jason, saying that they needed to head back to the Astro Megaship to continue their search for Zordon. The three ex-rangers waved goodbye to the rangers, leaving the park when they were no longer in view. They headed back to Jason's house.

"So, are you okay?" Kim asked, taking Adam's hand.

He nodded. "Yeah," he said, gesturing to his arm with his head. "Doesn't hurt at all, anymore," he said, giving Kim that irresistible smile that she loved.

She grinned at him. "Good." Kim let go of his hand and punched him on the arm that was hurting.

"Ow!" Adam exclaimed. "You know, you really do punch hard!"

Jason smirked, walking alongside them.

"What was that for?" asked Adam.

"That was for putting yourself in danger!" exclaimed Kim. "What were you thinking?"

Adam looked at Jason for help. "I was thinking that...I needed to morph?"

Jason snickered, shaking his head. He laughed as he slowed down, waiting for them.

"You needed to morph? Why would you need to morph? Especially with a Power Coin that's been destroyed!"

"It still worked?" Jason asked in disbelief. "That's pretty cool."

Kim glared at him as Adam nodded. "Yeah, man," he said. "I thought it was broken!"

Jason looked thoughtful. "I wonder if mine still works."

"No!" exclaimed Kim. "Didn't it transfer power to Rocky when you left?"

Adam laughed. "You're just jealous that you don't have a Power Coin. Since you gave yours up to Kat and all."

Kim furrowed her brow and pursed her lips. "No!"

Jason laughed. "Yes, you are. Remember you wished we could morph when we were trapped by Divatox?"

Kim threw up her hands. "We were trapped! Of course I wanted to morph."

The three of them laughed as they continued their way. Adam took Kim's hand into his own and they bantered and reminisced about their old ranger days as they passed through the park, the scene of many of their old fights.

As they approached Jason's house, the door flew open and Jason's mom ran out. "Jason!" she yelled, gesturing for him to hurry up. "Hurry, come here! You've got a phone call!"

Jason threw a knowing look at Adam, who immediately tensed in response. He had a feeling that it had something to do with the police and the whole reason why they had decided to visit Angel Grove during this particular time. Adam nodded at Jason and slowed down, letting Jason run by him and Kim.

"It's probably Trini or something," Adam said.

"Ooh, I want to talk to Trini!" exclaimed Kim. She narrowed her eyes at Adam in a playful manner. "I need to tell her how you almost killed yourself today!"

Adam laughed. "Don't forget...we haven't exactly said anything to her about us, yet."

Kim made a face. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!"

"Besides," said Jason's mom, taking Kim's arm and leading her into the house. "I need some help in the kitchen."

"Of course I'll help!" Kim replied, allowing Jason's mom to lead her. She grinned at Adam, who followed them into the house.

* * *

There's that chapter! Please let me know what you think.

Obviously, this chapter takes some things from the PRiS episode, "Always A Chance," that featured Adam helping out Carlos. I always hated at the end of the episode when the space rangers forgot about Adam and flocked to Carlos. Hahaha.


	19. Chapter 19

Here's the new chapter!

* * *

Adam, Kim, and Jason returned from Angel Grove and took their time resettling into their lives. The new school year was about to start and Kim, being fully healed from her accident, was going to join Adam and Jason at a local college. Jason was still interning at the police station and while the three of them were in Angel Grove, Michael and his cohorts were caught and sent to jail. They were charged with drug possession, among other things, and Jason warned Kim that she may be called in to testify once the trial starts. Adam reassured her that he would be at her side every step of the way, but since the trial was seemed to be in such a long time, Adam tried to get Kim to focus on school and he succeeded.

Kim ran her hand through her hair in the mirror before running out of her room. She could feel Adam and Jason's patience waning as she made them wait longer.

"Kim!" she heard again from the living room.

"Almost done!" she cried. Kim took another last look and shut the door to her room. "All ready!" she said, excitedly.

Adam and Jason exchanged a look. "Well, look who's all dressed up and ready for her first day of school!" exclaimed Jason, standing up. He and Adam laughed as they gathered their things.

"I'm just...excited," Kim said, crossing her arms.

"We know," said Adam, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "And quite frankly, we're glad." He took her hand and led her out of their apartment.

"I'm also nervous."

"You'll do fine, Kim," said Jason, locking the door behind them. He followed them to the car.

"But what if I don't make any friends?" she whined, in a half-joking voice. She opened the door and plopped into the back seat.

Adam and Jason looked at each other and laughed again. Jason turned on the car and backed it out of the spot. "Seriously, Kim," he asked. "Are you five years old?"

Kim nudged Jason's chair from the back and crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him. "I prefer four years old." She laughed as she looked out the window.

"Seriously, though, Kim, if you need anything, you know you could call us," said Adam.

"You could call him," Jason said, pointing to Adam in the passenger's seat. "I'll just laugh incessantly until you hang up."

"Adam'll laugh at me, too!" The three of them laughed.

"But he'll still help!"

"Well, yeah," said Adam. "Are we stopping for breakfast or what?"

"If we're quick," said Jason, checking the time on his dashboard. "Kim took forever getting ready!"

"It's the first day...it's not like we have to really be on time." Adam rubbed his belly. "I'm feeling like Rocky."

Jason laughed. "When did we make Rocky synonymous with hunger?"

"Since always! I think Aisha and I came up with it in kindergarten after he stole all of our snacks!"

Kim laughed and pointed to a McDonald's. "I guess we could stop by there real quick if you're really hungry, Adam."

Adam nodded and Jason laughed, driving into the McDonald's. They ordered their breakfast to go and went on their way to school. Once they arrived, they each parted ways, heading in different directions to their own classes. Kim wandered the halls on her own, making it to each of her classes right before it started. She settled in nicely and even made a few friends in the process. Kim, Adam, and Jason quickly established a routine and often met up with each other between classes or for lunch or for a long study hour in the library. Before long, Kim was ready for Thanksgiving break and was looking forward to a few days off from the regular routine of school and homework. But she was most especially looking forward to Trini, Aisha, and Rocky's long-awaited trip to visit them.

"No, sorry, Mom, but we...don't want to go home for Thanksgiving," Jason was saying over the phone. "We kinda wanted to stay here." He paused and saw Kim and Adam exchange a glance with each other as they watched TV. "Well, Aisha and Rocky are coming to visit...yeah, Trini, too." He raised an eyebrow at them. "I don't know...start our own tradition, I guess. We'll come home for Christmas, though!" Kim stifled a laugh, seeing Jason roll his eyes. "I promise, Mom, we'll come home for Christmas. Yeah, she'll come, too. Unless Kim visits her mom in Paris. I don't know. Okay, talk to you later. Love you, Mom. Yeah, I'll tell them. Bye. Say hi to Dad." Jason exhaled loudly and put the phone on the hook.

"What'd she say?" Kim asked as Jason sat on the couch.

"She says hi. And she wants us to go back home for Thanksgiving. Doesn't seem to think that we should be by ourselves during the holidays." He gestured to Kim. "And you have to come with me, unless you're going to Paris."

Kim made a face. "I haven't even thought about what I want for dinner, much less what I'm gonna do over break. I guess I should talk to my mom about it." She looked at the clock and stood up. "Hey, Trini and Aisha's flights are landing soon. We should get going, Jason."

Jason nodded. "Yeah. Okay." He stood up and grabbed his keys and looked around for his shoes. "Hey, what are you guys gonna do when they all get here? Pretend that you guys aren't dating and then spring it on them? What's the plan?" he asked, smirking.

Kim and Adam looked at each other and shrugged. "No plan, I guess."

"I actually forgot that we haven't said anything to them," replied Adam. Kim nodded in response.

"So we'll just make it up as we go along? Great, my favorite!"

"No, Jason," Kim said playfully hitting him. She leaned down and gave Adam a kiss. "I guess once everyone gets here, we just tell them at once."

Adam shrugged. "Sounds good to me. Do you guys want me to pick up pizza or something for dinner? Or I could get Rocky to get it."

"Yeah, sure," answered Jason. He had a thoughtful look on his face as he put his shoes on.

"Jase?" asked Kim. "What's with the look?" Adam took his eyes off the TV and glanced at Jason.

"Instead of telling them flat out that you two are finally together, you guys should pretend you're both dating other people!"

Kim and Adam made a face at each other. "Why?"

Jason laughed and shrugged. "Come on, either way, your three best friends are going to be highly upset with you that you didn't say anything. Especially since my girlfriend has been grilling me every second she could asking me if Adam looked at Kim in a certain way. Or if Kim finally got the guts to say anything. And come on, every time you guys get off the phone with either of them-Rocky, Trini, or Aisha- I always have to hear blah blah blah about how they keep bothering you guys about each other."

Kim smirked. "You're right! We should have a plan!"

"Oh, no," said Adam. "This won't turn out well."

"Come on, Adam! It'll be fun!"

Jason laughed. "It would actually be pretty fun."

Adam looked skeptical. "No. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Then don't say anything and just let me and Jason do the talking."

Adam raised his eyebrows and continued to look skeptical. "Just because I love you..."

"Aw, thanks, Adam," said Jason, playfully. "I love you, too!"

Adam made a face at Jason and threw a pillow at him. "I just want them to know that this was not my idea." He shook his head. "See you later, guys!"

"Bye Adam," Kim said, giving him another kiss. "And I do love you, too."

"Oh, and just wait till they hear about how you used your morpher a few months back when we went to Angel Grove," added Jason, walking out. "I'm sure Rocky'll love that!"

"Hey, you guys promised you wouldn't say anything!" Adam yelled after Jason and Kim closed the door. He heard them laughing down the hallway and shook his head, turning up the volume on the TV. After the TV show he was watching finished, Adam stood and stretched, reaching for the telephone. He had almost forgotten that he was going to call Rocky to pick up some pizza.

"Yo!" The door flew open and Rocky stood there, holding his duffle bag over his shoulder. He shook the key and grinned.

Adam shook his head and hung up the phone. "What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised. He headed toward Rocky with his arms outstretched. "I wasn't expecting you for at least another hour or so."

"Oh, yeah, I know," Rocky replied, returning Adam's hug. He threw his duffle bag on the ground and closed the door. "Always comes in handy," he said, shaking the key at Adam again.

"Why did we give that to you, again?"

"Cuz I'm awesome!" He sat down and turned up the volume on the TV show. "You guys got any chips or anything? What time are Trini and Aisha getting here? They should be here soon, right? I can't wait to see them."

Adam smiled and nodded. "Uh...yeah. Jason and Kim went to go pick them up. They asked if we could get some pizza or something for dinner."

"Oh...Jason and Kim, huh? What's happening on the Kim front anyway? You always change the subject when I bring it up."

Adam just shook his head. "Come on, I promised pizza for dinner." He grabbed his keys and used the remote to turn off the TV. "Come on, Rocky."

"But I just got here!" Rocky protested, taking his time to get off the couch.

"Come on! Food awaits!"

"All right...you've convinced me!"

* * *

"A little help here?" Jason said, struggling to hang onto the numerous suitcases. He knew that he wasn't heard because he saw his girlfriend, her best friend, and their other best friend jumping and hugging each other in a three-way circle.

"Hey Jason," Aisha said, grinning as she broke away from Trini and Kim. She gave him a hug.

"Hi Aisha," he replied, kissing her on the cheek. "I'm glad you're here."

She grinned. "Me too."

"Come on, let's head home!" exclaimed Kim. She and Trini grabbed a suitcase from Jason and the two of them and Aisha walked in line with each other with Jason trying to keep up behind them.

"So, frog prince front, what's going on?" Trini asked, settling in the front seat of Jason's car. She turned back to look at Kim and Aisha. "You always change the subject on the phone. And Jason stopped answering all of my questions," she added, lightly tapping Jason's arm.

Aisha looked at Kim expectantly as Jason and Kim exchanged a look in the rearview mirror. "Yeah, Kim, what's going on?" she asked. "Trini here filled me in on her last visit." She grinned and winked at Trini.

Kim looked at Jason and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know...nothing new, I guess." She gave Aisha an awkward hug. "I'm so glad you're here, though!"

"Me too, girl!" Aisha exclaimed. She smiled at Kim. "How are you, anyway? Really?"

Kim shrugged and smiled. "I'm...I'm in a good place right now. With my life and everything else. I think...I don't know. But Jason and Adam...it makes my life easier."

"That's great to hear," Aisha said, rubbing Kim's arm.

About twenty minutes later, they arrived at the apartment, pulling in right behind Rocky's car. Jason parked the car in his usual spot, with Rocky next to him. Rocky and Adam jumped out of the car, holding a bunch of pizza boxes and bottles of soda. Aisha followed suit and ran to them, hugging them as tightly as she could with their arms full of the pizza and soda.

"I missed you guys!" she exclaimed.

"Us too," said Rocky, grinning. He dropped the bags of soda and gave her a proper hug.

"Nice to see you, Aisha," Adam said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He went over and hugged Trini before putting an arm around Kim and leading her up to the apartment.

Trini followed them with her eyes and and made an excited face at Jason. She squealed loudly and nudged Rocky and Aisha. Jason rolled his eyes as he took Aisha and Trini's suitcases out of the trunk. He grabbed them and tried to run up the stairs to the apartment before Trini, Rocky, and Aisha did.

"Hey, so what's the plan?" Jason asked, in a hurry. He dropped the suitcases in front of the door. "Cuz they're in full on Kim and Adam mode."

Adam raised his hands. "Hey, I'm out of it. I said that at the beginning."

"Kim?"

Kim furrowed her brow. "I don't know. We should've come up with this earlier." She looked at Adam. "You could say that you and that Jenna girl are-" she stopped talking at Adam's look. "Or not..."

"I don't see why we need to have a 'plan', in the first place." Adam set down the pizza boxes on the table and pulled out some paper plates, putting it next to the boxes.

"Well, they're coming," Jason said. "Just make it up as we go along?"

"Ooh, you should hit on Aisha!" Kim said, tapping Adam.

Adam gave her another look. "Hell no. Aisha's like my sister."

"Oh yeah." Kim and Jason looked at each other. "Okay, new plan then. We'll do it your way," Kim said.

"Is this any way to treat your guests?" Trini said, opening the door to the apartment and nearly tripping over the suitcases.

"I know!" exclaimed Rocky, following Trini in. He dropped the bags of soda on the counter and pulled out plastic cups. "These three are the worst hosts ever."

Kim playfully hit him. "Rocky, you know that you are no longer a guest here. You come here too much. And as for you two," she stood on her toes and put her arms around Trini and Aisha, "you two should just see this place as your Florida home."

"Oh, speaking of homes, how'd your mom take the fact that you weren't going back home?" Rocky asked Jason, grabbing a pizza box and settling down on the couch. He poured himself some soda.

"Seriously, Rocky? The whole box?" Kim asked, grabbing a couple of slices.

"Hey, there's a reason why we bought so much. Might as well grab what I know I'm going to eat."

"He has a point," said Jason. "And my mom didn't seem to like it too much. I had to promise her that we're coming home for Christmas."

"So what is the Thanksgiving plan? Restaurant and a movie?"

"No, we're cooking dinner here!" exclaimed Trini. "Me, Aisha, and Kim."

"Kim?" Jason and Adam looked at each other and laughed.

"Hey, I cook!" she protested.

"Um, forgive me, but I don't think I want scrambled eggs and toast for Thanksgiving."

"She could crack the eggs for us," said Aisha.

"Or just watch the Thanksgiving parade with me," replied Rocky, taking a big bite. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "I meant the football game. Duh."

Everyone laughed again and settled in front of the TV with their pizza. Aisha, Trini, and Kim were sitting on one of the couches, the longer of the two, not really paying attention to what they were watching. Jason and Rocky were sitting on the shorter couch, talking about something. Adam was the only one who seemed to be paying attention to whatever was on TV. He used the remote to turn up the volume on the screen, but stood up to refill his soda.

"Oh," said Kim, seeing Adam stand up. She held up her empty cup. "Hey, baby, can you get me some more, too, please? Thanks." She smiled at him.

"Baby?" Trini, Aisha, and Rocky exclaimed, looking between Adam and Kim in surprise.

Adam turned red, taking Kim's cup, hurried to the kitchen to refill their drinks. Kim looked down and Jason grinned, shaking his head.

"Way to stick to the plan," he said, smirking at Kim and taking a bite of his slice of pizza.

"Plan?" said Trini. She threw a balled-up napkin at her boyfriend. "You guys had a plan?"

"Hey, don't get mad at me!" Jason protested. He pointed to Adam, who was still in the kitchen, and Kim, who was still on the couch with the other girls. "Those two are the ones who started dating and didn't tell you guys."

"Kim!" Aisha and Trini exclaimed, lightly hitting her on her arm. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Kim pointed to Jason. "He knew, too!"

"Jason!" Trini exclaimed.

Rocky playfully hit Jason on his arm. "Why didn't you say anything?" He looked at Trini and winked. "I got this one."

"Hey, wasn't my thing to tell. And they swore me to secrecy."

"Jason!" Kim exclaimed.

Jason looked at her and shrugged. "Guess the cat's out of the bag."

Kim rolled her eyes. "What happened to your plan?"

"Why was there a plan?" asked Trini.

Adam walked back into the living room, setting down Kim's cup on the coffee table. "Just so everyone knows: **_I_** wanted to tell you guys from the beginning. These two fools are the ones who wanted to come up with some sort of plan."

"Adam!" exclaimed Jason and Kim.

He looked at them and gave them a sheepish smile. "Sorry guys, you know I love you."

"Kim, most of all," muttered Rocky, under his breath. Jason looked at him and nodded. They laughed.

"Yeah," added Adam. "And they wanted to pretend that we were interested in other people and that me and that Jenna chick were-"

"Okay, Adam, I think they get the picture!" interrupted Jason.

Trini and Aisha looked at Kim in surprise. "Kim!"

"Hey, Adam used his morpher and almost died!" she yelled, pointing. Jason nodded, vigorously.

"Kim!" exclaimed Adam.

She gave him an innocent look. "What? You know they were gonna find out anyway."

"Adam!" exclaimed Trini, Aisha, and Rocky.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Rocky. "I could've used the Zeo powers."

Adam looked at them and saw Jason laughing to himself. "Jason sings show tunes while he's washing the dishes!"

Everyone laughed as Jason looked at Adam in shock. "Bro, what the hell?"

Adam shrugged. "I couldn't think of anything for you."

"So, what's your favorite, Jason?" teased Aisha. "Will you give us a taste? Maybe you should pull out the actual dishes instead of these paper ones."

"Maybe you could do it while you take out the trash," added Rocky.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Thanks, guys!"

* * *

There's that chapter! Please review and thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

Here's the new chapter! Thank you for the reviews!

In this chapter...another old face returns. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

"Wow, that was actually pretty good," Rocky said, rubbing his stomach. "Good job, Trini, Aisha."

"Hey, what about me?" asked Kim.

"What'd you do?"

"I cracked the eggs and I mixed the cake batter." She and everyone laughed.

"Licking the spoon does not count, Kim!"

"And we couldn't have done it without her," Aisha interjected.

"Hey, don't forget the awesome place settings that Kim did," Adam said, laughing and holding up a card with his name on it. "Because we don't know where we're all sitting."

"Yeah," said Rocky. "I might've accidently sat next to you, Adam. Then Kim would've drop kicked me out of the seat, right?"

Kim glared at him. "Shut up. And let's start planning for next year's Thanksgiving because Trini and 'Sha said I could make my own dessert."

"Store-bought pie does not count," said Jason.

"Hey, I could cook," she protested. Everyone laughed and Kim nodded in agreement with them. "Okay, okay...that's why they're giving me a year to perfect a dessert."

"Great. By then, Adam and I will be tired of it."

"Then we'll just send it on to Rocky."

Rocky raised his glass and nodded. "I accept any and all gifts. Food is preferred and loved."

Adam gestured to the clock. "We better hurry if we want to catch that movie."

"Oh, let's just leave the dishes for later," said Aisha. She walked around the table, gathering up the dirty plates and piling it into the sink. "That way we could all join in on the show tune fun, right, Jase?"

Jason held up his hands. "Not my night."

"Well," said Kim, standing up and putting her arms around Adam, "since the girls cooked dinner and dessert, I think it's only fair that you guys do the dishes." Trini and Aisha nodded.

"Hey, Kim didn't even really cook!"

"Kim helped in the kitchen!" Kim replied to Jason, sticking out her tongue.

Adam laughed, kissing her on the top of her head. "Don't worry, the guys'll take care of the dishes when we get home tonight."

Kim smiled and gave him a kiss. "I knew there was a reason why I love you so much." She pulled him in for a tighter hug.

Rocky made a gagging sound. "Seriously guys? In front of us? PDA to a minimum, how about that?"

"Hey," said Jason, gesturing to Kim and Adam, "this is to a minimum. I've seen them do more than that."

"He had a set of rules for us when we first started dating," Kim said, laughing. Adam nodded as he, Rocky, and Jason went to the living room. Kim and Trini put foil around some of the leftover food and started to make room for it in the refrigerator.

"Why didn't you guys say anything, anyway?" asked Trini. "You know none of us would've minded."

"Yeah, we probably would've been way past ecstatic!" added Aisha.

Kim shrugged. "I don't know...I guess it's just since...you know, you, Trini, was all, 'Kim and Adam, Kim and Adam,' it just kinda...it felt like we were like...I don't know...getting together for your benefit moreso than ours."

"An airport get-together," fawned Aisha. "How romantic!"

"I must say, I'm surprised that Jason didn't say anything," said Trini.

"We did swear him to secrecy. And he always said it was our thing to tell," replied Kim, gathering up the name cards and putting it in a drawer. "I'll save these for next year."

"Yeah," said Trini. "But Jason's always been rooting for the two of you. Well, maybe not always. At one point, he was rooting for you and..." She and Aisha exchanged a meaningful look.

"You guys could say his name, you know. I haven't thought about him in that way in...forever. My life is good now. I love Adam...and I am so deeply in love with him."

Aisha grinned and looked at Trini. "You're right. She's hooked." Trini nodded and grinned in response. Aisha put her arm around Kim. "Look, Kim. I've known Adam since we were kids. And when we all moved to Angel Grove...you became my best friend. And there is nothing that makes me happier than to see my two best friends make each other happy. And...this is the happiest I've ever seen the two of you. Adam is...so relaxed. And you...you're so peaceful. It's nice to see."

"Thanks, Aisha. I appreciate it, I really do."

"Oh, you know I love you, girl!" She gave Kim a tight hug.

"I know Jason and Adam really don't like mentioning Tommy in front of me, but I think I'm okay with it."

"Why don't they like mentioning him?"

Kim shrugged. "I think it's because they think it'll kind of put my mind back into that place again. You know, my dark place. And it's not really somewhere that I'd like to be, so..."

"Does it put you back there?" asked Trini.

Kim furrowed her brow. "No, I don't think so. I like to think that I've moved past it and him. Tommy is actually a reminder of that whole...bad time in my life...but...I don't know. I've moved on, I guess."

Trini grinned. "Aw, my little girl's all growed up." She gave her a hug.

"Hey! Trinisherly!" Rocky yelled from the living room.

Trini, Aisha, and Kimberly looked at each other in confusion. "What was that?" said Trini. They headed to the living room and saw Jason and Adam looking at with identical confused looks.

"Trinisherly?" asked Adam.

Rocky nodded. "Trini, Aisha, Kimberly. So we don't have to say all three of their names. Of course, it defeats the purpose now that I had to explain it all."

Adam rolled his eyes and shook his head. He grabbed Rocky's car keys and shook it at his friends. "Movie time, right? I think we've got to take two cars since we won't all fit in one."

"Well, if Kim sits on Adam's lap," started Rocky.

"Oh, shut up!" Kim said, with everyone laughing. Ever since he found out about Kim and Adam, Rocky had been teasing the two of them nonstop.

Adam grinned. "So, two cars?"

"Only if you're driving," said Rocky.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, I'll drive."

"Great! Me, you, and Kim in my car and Jason, Trini, and 'Sha in Jason's."

"Oh, joy," Kim replied sarcastically. Trini and Aisha laughed. "Hey, wait up a bit, I need to grab my purse." She and Aisha went to Kim's room.

Adam nodded. "We'll meet you outside." He opened the door and immediately shut it, gasping as he saw a familiar person standing outside the door.

"Everything okay, Adam?" Jason said, looking a little concerned.

Adam gave him a curt nod. "Uh, yeah." He looked at Kim's door and back at Jason.

Jason nodded. "Trini, can you make sure..."

"Yeah," she said, noticing the looks on their faces. She felt the tension level rise and immediately hurried to Kim's room and shut the door.

"What is it?" asked Rocky. "Or, I guess I should say..._who_ is it?"

Adam opened the door again and saw the same person standing in front of the door. Rocky and Jason joined Adam at the door and were surprised at the sight of who was at the door.

"Tommy?" Jason said. He exhaled in relief and looked at Adam. "I thought you were..." Rocky gave Jason a look and raised an eyebrow. "But...what are you doing here?" he asked.

* * *

"Where is it?" Kim said, rifling through her closet. "I don't remember where I last put my purse."

"When was the last time you used it?" Aisha asked, looking around the messy bedroom. Since the three of them were staying in Kim's room, it looked like an explosion of clothes, makeup, and other accessories all around. She rifled through a bunch of clothes at the foot of Kim's bed. "Is this the one you were looking for?"

Trini walked into Kim's room and shut the door. "Man, sorry we got your room so messy, Kimberly," she said, looking around.

"Oh, it's no problem," Kim said, waving a hand at her. She looked at Aisha. "Yeah, I think that's the one." Aisha tossed the purse to Kim, who opened it. "I don't think I'll actually need the whole purse tonight, right? Just my wallet."

"Not even," said Aisha. "If Adam pays for you."

Kim made a face at her. "Adam doesn't pay for me all the time. Sometimes Jason does." She smiled at them. "But normally, whoever grabs the check first or is the first one in line is the one that pays. We're all pretty good about it, I guess."

"How is it living with two guys?" She looked at Trini and grinned.

"Uh...I don't know," said Kim. "Better than living by myself. And it's nice to have someone to talk to all the time. And they're pretty clean." She gestured to the bathroom. "I'm just glad that I don't have to share a bathroom with them."

Aisha nodded. "Yeah, living with Adam would be good. He used to be a total germ-o-phobe when we were kids."

"And Jason's always been pretty clean. So it hasn't been too bad. It's actually been a lot of fun."

"Well, I don't hear any 'Trinisherly' calls, so we better get going," said Aisha. "Or else."

"No," said Trini. "Those hoop earrings that you wore a few days ago. Can I borrow them tonight?" She slyly slid the earrings into her pocket from the dresser.

"Oh, yeah, of course," replied Kim. She gestured to the dresser and walked over to it. "I could've sworn that I put them here, though."

"Maybe it's lost in the room, somewhere. We could find it before we leave. I don't think they'd mind. Jason would want me to look my best."

Aisha rolled her eyes. "Please. Jason could care less about how you look, he'd still be all deeply in love with you. Oh, look at you two with your relationships. And here I am, all single, lonely Aisha."

"Oh Aisha, you'll find somebody."

"Yeah," said Trini, smirking. "Especially if that somebody just happens to be a bottomless pit."

"What are you talking about?"

"Word of advice," said Kim, "don't try to fight it when Trini tries to pull something out of you."

"Oh, come on, me and Rocky? We've known each other forever."

"So have Jason and I. We've known each other forever."

"And look: they were made for each other," laughed Kim.

"Oh...I don't know, guys. Would that even work?"

"Never know until you try," said Trini. She picked up a pile of clothes and started folding them. "Should we even try to sort out which clothes belong to who?" Aisha and Kim shrugged as they also grabbed a piece of clothing from Trini's pile and started folding them.

* * *

"I have to tell you guys something," Tommy said. His long hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he was wearing jeans with a long-sleeved red sweater. He looked surprised at seeing Adam and Rocky. "I didn't know that you guys lived here, too."

"Uh, no, it's me and Adam," replied Jason. "Rocky's visiting from Atlanta."

Tommy nodded. "Oh. Your mom just mentioned you."

"Why don't we talk outside?" Jason gestured to the hallway outside. He stepped out and looked back at Adam and Rocky, nodding to them.

"Um, would it be okay if we talked inside? It's actually really important and it's something that all of you need to hear." Tommy looked at Rocky and Adam.

"Uh..." Jason looked at Adam with uncertainty.

"Yeah...that's okay..." Adam said slowly. Rocky looked at him in surprise. "Uh...come on in." Adam held the door open for Tommy to walk through. "How've you been?"

"Um...I'm good. Sorry I haven't been returning your phone calls or anything. I've been forgetting since I've been racing and..."

"No worries."

"I know it's been awhile and..."

"It's okay, Tommy. Really, it is." Adam smiled at him in reassurance. He gestured to the kitchen. "Why don't we take a seat over there. Are you hungry?"

Tommy shook his head as he took a seat at the kitchen table. Rocky stood in the doorway while Jason shut the front door and headed to Kim's room and lightly knocked.

The door opened slightly. "What?" Trini asked, whispering. "Is everything okay out there?"

Jason nodded. "It was Tommy."

Trini looked at him with wide eyes. "At the door?"

"Yeah. Try to keep Kim in there."

"I think she'll be able to handle it. Handle seeing him."

Jason furrowed his brow and shook his head. "I don't. Just keep her in there, okay, baby."

"Jason."

"Trini, please."

Trini sighed. "Fine. But if she comes out, she comes out."

Jason nodded and Trini shut the door. "What was that about?" asked Aisha.

"Yeah, are the boys getting mad at us?" added Kim.

Trini forced out a laugh. "No, Rocky got hungry again. Jason said take our time. And Adam said something about a later showing," she lied.

Kim and Aisha looked at each other. "Well, okay, then."

* * *

"So...what's going on, Tommy?" asked Adam, sitting down across from him at the table. Rocky was still standing in the doorway and Jason sat down next to Adam.

Tommy looked between Adam, Jason, and Rocky. "Sorry I barged in on your guys' Thanksgiving and whatever. It's just...it's a real crazy time right now."

Jason nodded. "It's okay. Do you want something to drink or anything?"

"Sure, water would be fine."

Jason nodded again and stood to grab a plastic cup and filled it with water. He gave it to Tommy, who took a long sip. Jason and Adam exchanged a look, each of them wondering what Tommy was doing there. "So...how are things, Tommy? I haven't seen you since...what was it, the Murianthas thing?"

"Yeah, at the after party for the karate competition. It was the three of us, right?" He gestured to himself, Jason, and Adam and looked at Rocky. "We still missed you, though, Bro."

Rocky nodded and smiled. "Yeah, but I couldn't have helped out in the ring. It was good that Jason was there." He took a seat at the kitchen table, too. "How's Kat?"

"Uh, well, Kat and I broke up. She moved away and I was racing all the time, so it wasn't really the 'ideal' relationship, I guess."

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

Tommy shook his head. "No, it's okay. I mean, we still talk once in a while. She wants to go into teaching, so she's been in school and stuff. I have to get in touch with her, too, anyway. I just wanted to...I don't know, let Jason know first. And since you guys are here, hey, that works out well, too, right?"

"What's going on, Tommy?" asked Adam.

Tommy took his time answering the question. "And...before letting Kat and Tanya know, the only other 'right' thing to do would be to get in touch with Zack, Trini, Billy...and...Kimberly."

"Why?"

"We could get in touch with them for you," said Jason. "If you've got too much to do or whatever."

Tommy nodded. "When was the last time you guys were in Angel Grove?"

"Adam and I were there...I don't know, a little more than a few months ago, maybe? Pretty recently."

Rocky shook his head. "Not for a while."

"Well, I don't know if you guys heard, but," he looked at Adam, "you remember TJ and them? The ones that we left the turbo powers to? TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie?"

Adam nodded slowly. "Yeah...did something happen to them?"

Tommy shook his head. "No, but...Divatox destroyed the Command Center and they went up into space and met up with a space ranger. So now, they're space rangers with a guy named Andros."

Adam, Jason, and Rocky looked at each other. Tommy was telling them things they already knew and they wished that he would just get on with whatever he needed to tell them. Especially with the others in a room not so far away. Jason glanced at Kim's door from the kitchen. He hoped that Trini would somehow be able to keep Kim in there for longer until he, Adam, and Rocky could somehow get Tommy to go. He didn't think that Kim was mentally and emotionally strong enough to see Tommy, yet. Even though, she had been growing more and more stronger within the past few months or so, he still had his doubts. He just didn't want to see Kim in that dark place in her life again. And if that meant keeping her ex-boyfriend from seeing her, then so be it.

"Yeah, we heard about that," Jason said. "When we were in Angel Grove, little, old Adam here thought it would be fun to morph into the black ranger again and help out."

Tommy looked at Adam in surprise. "With what? The Power Coin? Wasn't it destroyed?"

Jason nodded. "Exactly."

Adam rolled his eyes. "I'm fine."

"He didn't even say anything. I could've used the Zeo powers," said Rocky, folding his hands on the table. "Hell, you could have used the Zeo powers instead of taking out the old morpher."

Adam waved them off. "So, Tommy, what's going on with the space rangers? Are they okay?"

Tommy nodded. "I mean, physically, yeah, they're fine. But, you guys heard how Zordon was kidnapped, right?" Adam, Jason, and Rocky nodded. "Well, Andros found him."

* * *

"I didn't realize that we were going to clean my room," Kim said, looking around. She looked at Trini and laughed. "Why are you sitting on the floor?"

Trini leaned back against the door and shrugged. "I found it comfortable!"

"Well, I think we made a pretty big dent. Let's go to that movie. Unless Rocky is still eating." She and Aisha laughed.

"Wait, did we even find those hoop earrings of yours?" Trini asked. She adjusted the way she was sitting, becoming a little uncomfortable. She had to use the bathroom really bad, but didn't want to stand up in case Kim tried to go out to the living room and kitchen. She wondered what Tommy was doing there, showing up completely out of the blue. Trini hadn't heard from Tommy since she left for the Peace Conference. She would get messages from him, her friends telling Trini that he said hi and all, but she hadn't spoken to him since then.

"Oh yeah," said Kim. "I thought I put it on the dresser."

"Maybe we moved it on accident or something," said Aisha.

"Yeah, must be that." Kim dropped to her knees to look under the bed.

Aisha took up the search in the closet and Trini jumped up, suddenly. "Okay, I've really got to use the bathroom."

"Why didn't you go earlier?"

"I didn't feel like moving! It was comfortable on the floor!" Trini said, running to Kim's bathroom.

Kim and Aisha laughed. "Do you think you took it off in the living room and left it on the coffee table?" asked Aisha.

"Maybe," replied Kim. "I'll check there."

"I'll check the kitchen."

Kim and Aisha opened the door, laughing amongst themselves. Rocky, Jason, and Adam shot a look at them. Tommy saw them in surprise.

"Kim!" Jason said, standing up.

"What?" she replied, not noticing the extra body in the kitchen. She looked around the coffee table while Aisha walked toward the kitchen.

Aisha's eyes opened wide when she saw Tommy. "Tommy?" she said out loud. "What are you doing here?"

"Tommy?" repeated Kim. She walked over to the kitchen with a confused look on her face and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she saw him. "Tommy. Yeah, what are you doing here?" She looked around the table at Adam, Jason, and Rocky, crossing her arms.

"I tried to keep her in there! I just had to use the bathroom!" exclaimed Trini, running out of the room. She, too, joined the crowded kitchen and stood behind Kim.

Tommy looked surprised to see all of them. "Uh, hi guys."

Aisha, Kim, and Trini nodded in unison, not saying anything.

"Well, I guess we're not going to go see the movie," said Jason, sighing and rubbing his temples with his hand.


	21. Chapter 21

Here's the new chapter! Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

"Might as well move this out to the living room, then," said Rocky, gesturing.

Trini and Aisha nodded and headed out toward the living room as Kim took another step into the kitchen. She was looking at Adam, who nodded her over. Jason and Rocky followed Aisha and Trini. Jason gave Tommy a long look, silently prodding him to follow him. He waited a bit for Tommy to leave the kitchen. Tommy nodded at Jason and looked curiously at Kim, who didn't look his way since she initially walked into the kitchen.

"What's...what's he doing here?" Kim asked Adam softly.

Adam shrugged. "I don't know. He hasn't said yet. Only that it's something that we all need to hear, so..."

"Have you said anything? About us?" Kim crossed her arms.

Adam shook his head. "No. Haven't had a chance to."

"Maybe I should be the one to say something."

"You sure?" Adam rubbed her arm. "You don't have to, you know."

Kim nodded. "Yeah...I mean...we did date for a long time."

"Yeah. You guys did. But he was my best friend for a long time, too, you know."

Kim nodded. "Yeah. I guess..."

"Stick to the plan?" Adam smirked.

"What plan?" Kim looked confused.

"I don't know. Jason's plan."

Kim laughed out loud before quickly covering her mouth. "So much for that working out, right?"

"Hey, I wasn't for it to begin with."

Kim shrugged. "I guess we have to find out what he's here for, right?"

Adam nodded slowly, pulling Kim in for a hug. He kissed the top of her head. "Yeah. He mentioned Andros and them."

"Are they okay?" Kim looked at Adam, worried.

"Not sure. Guess we'll find out."

Kim nodded, walking out of the kitchen with Adam close behind. She took a seat between Aisha and Trini, who both looked at her with questioning eyes. She shrugged her shoulders at them. Adam sat down on the edge of the couch, next to Trini. He saw Tommy sitting by himself one the chair while Rocky and Jason were on the smaller couch.

"You've got our attention," Jason said, gesturing around. "What's going on?"

"Well..." Tommy looked at Trini, Kim, and Aisha. "I'm going to assume that these guys told you about the space rangers."

The three of them nodded. "Yeah, I met them." Kim looked at Adam and Jason. "We were there...what was it...a few months ago or so? I don't know, it was actually awhile ago, I think."

Tommy looked between her, Adam, and Jason in surprise. He wasn't expecting to hear that. "Oh...you went, too?" Kim nodded. "I thought it was just..." He looked at Adam and Jason. "Oh...well, the space rangers...well, actually, it really involves Astronema. She was their 'evil being,' I guess you'd say. Anyway, she turned out to be Andros' sister and...well, supreme evil of the universe. She was leading the United Alliance of Evil and...everywhere, Triforia, Aquitar, Eltar, the evil forces were taking over." He looked around and saw that his old friends were listening to his every word. "The space rangers went down to Angel Grove and from what I heard, everyone-the people of Angel Grove and TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, and Zhane, too, I think, were in the middle of it."

"Wait," said Jason. "They were down in Angel Grove? Only TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, and Zhane? Where was Andros?"

"Andros was looking for his sister. He snuck onboard Astronema's ship and found Zordon. And...well, in Angel Grove, Astronema sent down a bunch of...I don't know what they are...quantrons?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah, they were called quantrons."

"Well, Astronema sent down a bunch of quantrons to Angel Grove and told them to attack the civilians of Angel Grove. Not just the rangers. All of them. Unless they gave up the Power Rangers. And since nobody knew exactly who the Power Rangers are...Astronema...well, she got mad. So the citizens of Angel Grove, led by...believe it or not, Bulk and Skull, apparently, all of them said they were rangers so that Astronema had no choice but to try and destroy them all."

"So she unleashed the quantrons on all of Angel Grove?" said Aisha. A look of horror passed on her face. "That's horrible!"

Tommy nodded. "She did. But the rangers...they revealed themselves to the public. They morphed in front of everyone and fought off the quantrons. But there were too many."

"And then what happened?" asked Trini. "Where was Andros? Did he come down and help out?"

Tommy shook his head and looked down. He hesitated a bit before speaking. "Andros was still on Astronema's ship. After Astronema unleashed the quantrons, she tried to fight Andros. But Andros said that he refused to fight his sister. She kept throwing lightning strikes at him and he kept trying to avoid it. And Zordon was there."

"Is Zordon back on Eltar?" asked Adam.

"Zordon..." Everyone was silent, hearing Tommy's voice begin to break. "Zordon...Andros had no choice. The only way to stop the fighting and defeat the evil was to...destroy Zordon's energy tube."

Kim and Trini brought their hands to their mouth. Aisha gasped and Rocky, Jason, and Adam looked at each other, not knowing exactly how to react.

Nobody said anything for a long time.

Kim, Trini, and Aisha all somehow managed to put their arms around one another, letting the tears flow freely down their faces. Adam stood and looked out the window. He felt tears gather in his eyes, but blinked them away. Jason also stood and paced up and down in the living room. His heart was beating in his chest and he was sure that it was going to rip apart. Rocky continued to sit, letting Tommy's words sink into him.

"So...that's it?" he asked. "Just like that? He's gone?" Rocky looked at Tommy with questioning eyes.

Everyone turned to Tommy for the answer. He nodded slowly. "Yes. He's gone, Rocky."

Rocky, seeming to comprehend the words, bit his lip and let the tears flow down his cheeks. "He always seemed so...so strong."

"The one person...or being, I guess, that we could always count on," added Aisha.

"He's taught us so much," replied Trini. She used her sleeve to wipe her tears.

"He helped me be comfortable with myself," Adam said, softly. "Helped me grow out of that shy teenager that never talked much."

"He helped me learn to be a leader," said Jason. "And a better friend. And son. If it weren't for him...I would've just been some dumb jock in high school."

"He was the rock that we always leaned on," said Rocky. "I never thought...never expected him to...not be there anymore."

"He helped me be a better person," said Tommy. He looked down at his hands and fumbled with them.

"He was like a father," Kim said, sadly. Her tears ran down her face and she didn't bother wiping them. "I don't know what...I always thought he'd always be there, you know. Even after I left..."

Trini nodded, standing up. "I know," she said through her tears. "Even though I left, I always knew that he would still be there." She wiped her face with her hands and then went into the bathroom and turned on the sink to wash her face. Jason followed her, putting his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them gently.

Adam took Trini's vacated seat next to Kim. He put an arm around her, making her lean against him. He used his hand to rub Aisha's shoulder on the other side of Kim. "Even when he left to go back to Eltar...he always made us feel like...like no matter where he was he would always be there for us."

"He was always there for us," said Rocky. "Probably the only stable thing in life was him."

Everyone nodded in response. Again, nobody said anything for a long time. They were each thinking about Zordon and how much he meant to them. Jason and Trini came back to the living room and stood behind the couch. They, too, were silent and thinking about Zordon.

"So...who else knows?" asked Adam, breaking the silence. Kim was still leaning against him, crying softly into his shirt.

Tommy looked at him and noticed Kim leaning against him, crying. He furrowed his brow at the sight, not sure what he should think about it, but answered Adam's question. "Um...I think only you guys and the space rangers. I wanted Jason to be the first to know since...you know, first red ranger and all."

"Thanks, Bro," Jason said, smiling slightly.

Tommy nodded. "And then I was gonna search for the rest of the first team...but..." he gestured at Kim and Trini. "At least I found the majority of you guys here. Less work, right?"

"I'm gonna call Zack," said Jason. He disappeared into the kitchen, taking the cordless phone with him. Trini followed him in the kitchen, holding his hand.

"Andros said he was going to try and get in touch with Billy. He's still on Aquitar," replied Tommy. "And then there's...Kat and Tanya," he finished, somewhat uncomfortably.

"I think I have Tanya's number," said Aisha, standing up. She headed for Kim's room. "I'll try and give her a call next, too. And maybe she could get in touch with Kat."

"I feel like we should do something," Kim said, sitting up and looking at Adam. "I want to do something."

Adam nodded. He held her tight and rubbed her shoulder. "Yeah, I think we should."

"But what?" asked Rocky. "What could we do?"

Kim shrugged. "I don't know...I just...I wish I could've said goodbye."

"Me too," Tommy, Adam, and Rocky said in unison.

Again, they were silent again.

Kim pulled herself out of Adam's grasp and wiped her face with her shirt. She pulled her hair up and remembered the first time she ever saw Zordon. Kim inwardly cringed at her lack of manners and respect for him.

"Well, Zack said he's going to try and come out here," Jason said, putting the phone back on its charger. He walked out of the kitchen and stood behind the couch again.

"We told him not to, at least not yet, until we figure something out," said Trini.

"He said he wants to be with us, though. So he's on the way, I think."

Tommy nodded. "Yeah. Probably best to be together, right? Especially at this time."

Jason and Adam exchanged a glance. Jason was feeling a little obligated to invite Tommy to stay and Adam knew it.

"Is it okay if I use the phone?" Aisha asked, looking through her cell phone. "I don't have service in the States." Jason nodded and tossed her the phone. "I found Tanya's number," she said, pressing the buttons on the phone. She went into the kitchen to have a more private conversation.

Jason nodded to his bedroom and walked over to it. Adam stood up and followed him, pulling Kim along, too. Trini took a seat on the couch that Adam and Kim left and put her head in her hands.

"What?" asked Kim.

"Zack's coming here," said Jason.

Kim nodded. "Yeah, that's what you said."

"Did you hear what Tommy said? I think he wants an invite to stay, too."

Kim glanced at Adam, who nodded. "You heard what he said, right?" asked Adam. "Saying that it was best to stay together at this time. And...I think he's right. We all need each other right now."

"So...what are you guys saying? Asking me if it's okay if he stays?"

Jason nodded. "If you're uncomfortable with it at all..." He glanced at Adam. "Or if you're uncomfortable with Tommy staying here..."

Adam shrugged and shook his head. "Kim?"

"Yeah, it's fine," she said.

"You sure?" asked Jason.

She nodded. "Yeah, it's fine. It's okay." Adam and Jason looked at each other. "I'm fine! I promise."

"All right," said Jason, unconvinced. "But if either of you feel uncomfortable with him being here...just let me know and I'll make sure he's out of here."

"Jason, he's your best friend," said Adam. "You can't just kick him out."

"Yeah...but...you're like my brother." He looked at Kim. "Since you're like...dating my sister." Jason chuckled a bit. "Actually, Adam's like my brother. And Kim's like my sister. So it's like my brother and my sister are dating each other. How gross is that?"

Kim and Adam made a disgusted face. She hit him on the arm. "Ew, Jason, that's gross!"

Jason shrugged. "No, but seriously, guys. If Tommy being makes you guys uncomfortable...just let me know."

"Thanks, Jason," Adam said. Kim nodded, putting her arm around him.

"No problem. But hey, have you guys figured out how you're going to tell him?"

Adam and Kim shook their heads. "We were gonna go by your plan."

Jason smiled. He sat down on his bed. "So...what do you think about..." Jason waved his hand toward the closed door. "Zordon?"

Adam shrugged. "Like a dream. Like it's not true." He shook his head. "I don't know...maybe it just hasn't sunk in yet."

"It definitely hasn't sunk in for me, yet," said Kim. "I mean, I know what Tommy said to us and all, but...it's still kind of hard to believe, you know?"

Jason and Adam nodded. "Maybe we should do something," replied Jason. "Something that'll help all of us to say goodbye to him."

"Yeah, I'd really like that," said Kim.

"Hey, we better get back out there," Adam said, gesturing towards the door. Kim nodded, following him out of Jason's room.

Aisha raised her eyebrows at Adam, Kim, and Jason exiting the bedroom. "Everything okay?" she mouthed.

Kim nodded, taking a seat on the couch next to Trini. "We were talking about wanting to do something for Zordon," she said. "Something for us to say goodbye."

Trini nodded. "That's what we were talking about, too. Aisha and I are trying to work out staying longer, if it's okay with you guys."

Kim nodded. "Yeah, of course. You're welcome to stay as long as you want."

Rocky raised his hand. "Me too?" He looked around. "Not that it matters if you say yes or anything, I'm staying. I'll suffer on the floor again."

"Yeah, you're all welcome to stay longer," Jason said. "I think it is important for us to all be together. Be with each other. Especially since it's been awhile, right?" He looked at Tommy and noticed how uncomfortable he seemed. "You too, Tommy. You want to stay a bit, too? I know it'll be kinda tight, but..."

Rocky waved his finger at Adam. "Hey, it's better than when we all stayed at Adam's when Kim was in the hospital. Stupid one-bedroom apartment. I think I'm still sore from sleeping on that floor. At least this one's carpeted."

"Oh yeah," said Aisha. "That was bad."

"Hey, we're here now," said Adam. "No one-bedroom apartment needed or whatever."

"I had forgotten that you were in the hospital, Kim," said Tommy. "How you feeling, now?"

"Um...I'm good, Tommy. I'm doing a lot better now than I was before the accident, even."

Tommy gave her a small smile. "That's good to hear." He looked at Jason and Adam and gestured to Kim, Trini, Aisha, and Rocky. "Look...it kind of looks like you've got a full house...I don't want to impose, especially since you were all having a nice Thanksgiving and...with the news that I brought..."

Jason shook her head. "You're not imposing, we're inviting you to stay." He glanced at Adam and Kim, who nodded in agreement.

Tommy looked at him and stood up. "Oh, um...well, then, thanks, man. I really appreciate it."

* * *

There's that chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading it!


	22. Chapter 22

Here's the new chapter! Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

Trini grabbed Kim's and Aisha's arms and dragged them to Kim's bedroom. She sat them both down on the bed and paced in front of them for a bit. "What are you doing?" she asked Kim. "Are you sure you're okay with this? Did Jason ask you? And what about Adam?"

"Adam's fine with it. It was Jason's idea to invite him to stay. He figured that Tommy was looking for an invitation after seeing all of us here and since Zack is headed this way. And I'm fine with this." She stood up from her bed and looked up into Trini's eyes. "Really, I'm fine with it. And Jason said if I or Adam feel uncomfortable in any way, then Tommy'll go."

"And are you going to tell him about you and Adam?" asked Aisha. "Have you said anything?"

Kim shook her head. "No, I don't think either of us had said anything. I know Adam's been trying to get in touch with Tommy since he left Angel Grove, but...as far as I know, they haven't gotten in touch or anything. At least not until now. And...well, we just figured we'll run with it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Trini. "Let him find out on his own? From watching you two together?"

"It'll be better if it comes from you, Kim," replied Aisha. "You guys were best friends, too."

Kim nodded slowly. "And him and Adam." She sighed and sat on her bed, pulling up her legs to cross them. "I don't know. It just...it feels like everything is kind of closing in again, you know?" Trini and Aisha gave each other a worried glance that Kim caught. "I mean, no, not like that. I'm not...wanting to do drugs or anything, it just...with Zordon and Tommy coming here...it's just...you know, I knew Tommy would have to find out some way or another. But Zordon...I think we should just focus on that right now, you know?"

Trini nodded. "Yeah, I agree. But before he leaves, I think you and Adam should tell him."

"Me too," added Aisha. "Especially since you and Adam seem more serious than you and Tommy ever did. And you and Tommy were _pretty_ serious."

"I know," Kim replied. "Adam and I were kind of talking about it earlier, when we were in the kitchen. Do you think it should be me or Adam to tell him? Or both of us?"

Aisha and Trini looked at each other and shrugged. "That's up to you guys," said Aisha. "Look, we better get back out there. Even through all the awkwardness and stuff, it's just...it is better that we're all together, you know."

Trini nodded. "I wonder if Billy's heard, yet. I wish I had some way to contact him."

"Tommy said that Andros was going to take care of it," said Kim. She reached for the door and walked out.

"I know," Trini was saying, following Kim out of her room. "I just, I wish he was here, too. Have us all back together. It'd be nice, you know? The last time we were all together was that time in the Command Center and we transferred the powers to you guys," she said, looking back at Aisha.

Rocky watched them walk out of Kim's bedroom. "You guys are safe...for now," he added. Rocky gestured to the front door. "Jason and Tommy went to get his bags." He patted the couch. "Were you guys talking about Tommy?"

Trini nodded, sitting down. She looked around at Adam. "Are you really okay with this?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah, with him staying here?" Trini nodded vigorously. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, I don't know. You're dating his ex-girlfriend. And did I mention that you and him were close friends at one point?"

Rocky laughed. "Trini, I think you're taking this harder than either of them are. They barely look fazed."

Kim shrugged and threw her arms up. "What's there to worry about? I'm fine!" she said to Trini. "I don't know why you're so worried."

"I don't know. I love Tommy, he's one of my old friends, and we were rangers together, but I don't want him to try to break you guys up."

Adam, Kim, Rocky, and Aisha laughed. "Oh, there's the reason," said Aisha.

"Why would he try to break us up?" asked Kim. "We broke up a long time ago and we both got over it. I mean, we were young and in high school."

"I guess. But if he even looks at you in a way that makes _me_ uncomfortable, I'm telling Jason to throw him out."

"Thanks, Trini," Adam said, smiling.

"Hey, I was number one on the Kim-Adam bandwagon."

"Nu-uh, I'm the driver," argued Rocky.

"That's not fair, I wasn't here to jump on the bandwagon," said Aisha.

Adam and Kim looked at each other and made a face. "And they wonder why we didn't want to say anything to them," said Kim.

Adam laughed, holding his arms open for Kim. He wrapped them around and just shook his head at his friends. "Actually, I'm gonna say that Jason was the first one on the bandwagon."

"Oh, shut up, Adam!" said Trini, rolling her eyes. "You don't have to kiss up to him now, he's not here."

Everyone laughed again.

"But, seriously, guys," started Kim. "I don't want Tommy to know about...anything, okay? About what I've been going through since I left Angel Grove. And please, don't say anything to Zack, when he comes here, too. I just...I don't want them to look at me that way and-"

"Hey, if they pass judgment on you, I'll throw them out!" said Rocky, shaking his fist.

Kim laughed a bit. "I know that they...you know, they won't care, hopefully, but...I don't know. I don't want this little reunion thing to turn into something about me than Zordon. We should be remembering him and not worrying about other things."

"You know we won't say anything, baby," Adam said, kissing her cheek. "Not unless you want us to." Rocky, Aisha, and Trini nodded.

The door opened and Jason and Tommy walked in, holding a couple of bags. Kim jumped up, amidst the jeers from Rocky, Trini, and Aisha. She glared at each of them and rolled her eyes. "Uh...I guess you're staying..." she looked around. "Out here. Couch okay?"

"Hey, nah-uh," said Rocky, shaking his head. "Couch is mine." He pointed to the floor. "Get comfortable down there, visitor."

"Oh, anywhere's fine," Tommy said, dropping his bags. "Thanks for letting me stay." He took a seat on the couch and looked around the room.

"Of course," said Adam.

Jason and Kim also sat down and everyone was silent for a bit, just looking at each other. After the initial shock of Tommy's news had sunk in to them, things were starting to be a little bit awkward and everyone could feel it.

"So..." started Tommy, looking around again. "How long have you and Adam lived here, Jase?"

Jason and Adam shot a look at each other. "Uh...it's a long story. Well, maybe not that long...when Kim got into the car accident, Adam found her and I came and we both kind of just stayed and helped out. And never left." He gestured to Kim. "I mean, Kim hasn't kicked us out, yet."

"Oh, you live here, too, Kim?" Tommy looked at her, surprised.

Kim nodded. "Yeah." She lightly punched Adam's shoulder. "He's the one who found the apartment, though."

Tommy smiled at her. "I'm glad to see you doing good after your accident. Sorry I couldn't come and visit...I was..."

"It's okay," said Kim. "I could barely get these guys out of my hospital room."

"Well, it's getting late," said Trini. "Have we decided what we're doing tomorrow? When's Zack coming?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't know. He said he's gonna be here sometime this weekend."

"We could figure out what we want to do for Zordon tomorrow," said Aisha. "Tanya said to call her with anything. She had Justin's number, too, so she was going to give him a call."

"That's good," Tommy said, nodding.

"Maybe we should wait for everyone to find out first," said Trini. "Before we decide to do anything, you know? That way we could get everyone's input instead of it just coming from us."

"Yeah," agreed Adam. "And Zordon wouldn't want us to sit around and mourn him. He'd want us to-"

"Be out there living life and saving the world with the protection of the Power," said Rocky, smiling. "He always pushed us to do our best."

"Not like..." Adam broke off suddenly, looking a little sheepish. "Never mind."

"Not like who?" demanded Trini. Everyone laughed.

"Well...I don't want to be mean, but not like Dimetria. God, it was so confusing to listen to her."

Tommy nodded in agreement. "That's why I spent so much time at the track. I didn't understand what she was telling me. Everything she said was a riddle. Or seemed like one."

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy." Adam smiled as he grew silent again.

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep now," said Aisha. "Thanks for telling us, Tommy."

"I think I'm gonna turn in, too," said Kim. "Good night, everyone." She looked at Adam and raised her eyebrows.

Trini watched the two of them head into Kim's room. "Well, I guess that's my cue. Good night, guys."

"Night." The guys echoed. The four of them sat on the couch, not saying much to each other.

"Oh, let me grab you some blankets, Tommy," said Adam. "Sorry, I'm not sure what's left." He pulled out some blankets and threw it on the couch. Tommy nodded his thanks.

Jason looked at Adam. "Hey, do we have breakfast for tomorrow?"

"If breakfast means leftover Thanksgiving dinner."

Jason wrinkled his nose. "I don't think I want stuffing for breakfast."

Rocky lightly hit his shoulder. "What's wrong with stuffing for breakfast? I'm good with the whole Thanksgiving meal for breakfast again."

"I'm surprised we have leftovers with you around, Rock."

"Hey, even I've got to rest sometime."

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "We could go out for breakfast."

"Oh yeah. Let's just do that," said Jason.

Tommy watched them, wondering how he best fit into the conversation. Everything seemed so natural with the six of them, including the girls. He sort of felt like they weren't all too thrilled to see him, but Tommy pushed it out of his mind. He had missed his old friends and regretted not staying in better contact with them after he left the rangers and the others had moved away from Angel Grove, one by one. Tommy resolved to get close to his friends again, each one of them, including Kimberly.

He was glad that they were able to have a civil conversation with each other. Tommy always imagined what it would be like the first time he would see Kimberly again after she sent the letter. He envisioned everything from the two of them just flat out yelling at each other and throwing things to running up and kissing each other like they had never been apart. But, then again, Tommy never imagined that the first time he'd see her, or any of his other friends, would be to tell them that their mentor had been destroyed. For the good of the universe, no doubt about that, but he had, in fact, been destroyed.

Tommy wryly smiled to himself. _"Just like Zordon,"_ he thought. _"Always finding some way to keep us all together."_


	23. Chapter 23

Here's the new chapter! Thanks for reading!

* * *

The next morning, Kim woke up, wondering why she felt so sad. She lay in bed for a bit, hearing the heavy breathing from her friends from their spots on the floor. She rolled over to the side of her bed and faced the door, thinking to herself for a bit. Kim was glad that her friends were staying for a bit longer, even though she felt like they would be super busy. Kim sighed, rolling back so she was facing the ceiling. She thought about the events that transpired yesterday.

Kimberly shot up from her spot on the bed. "Oh no, you guys..."

"What's wrong?" Trini asked, sleepily. She barely opened her eyes at Kim.

" 'S matter?" asked Aisha. She loudly yawned and stretched her arms above her head. Aisha sat up and rubbed her eyes. "You okay?"

"Is...is Tommy staying over?"

Trini and Aisha looked at each other and burst out laughing. "You said it was okay," said Aisha. She covered her mouth, laughing, and fell backward onto her pillow.

"Yeah," agreed Trini, sitting up. "You did say it was okay."

"That's not fair. He comes and tells us these big news and then...he played on our emotions, I tell ya!"

Trini and Aisha laughed again. "Hey, your own fault."

"I don't have a problem with it...it's just looking back...that's weird! My ex-boyfriend staying with me and my current boyfriend, who just happens to be his old best friend and second-in-command? Come on, that's weird."

"Why do you think we kept asking you if it was okay?" Trini raised her eyebrows at Aisha. "It'll only be for a few days."

Aisha smirked. "Think you and Adam could keep your hands off each other until then?"

"So, are you guys even planning on telling Tommy?" asked Trini. "It's not like it's really something you could hide."

Aisha nodded. "Yeah. Because you and Adam can't keep your hands off each other! I'm surprised you showed enough restraint yesterday."

"And that Jason lets you guys...display your PDA-ness in front of him." Trini laughed.

Kim shrugged. "Adam and I didn't really get a chance to talk last night, remember?"

"Yeah, last night was...pretty out-of-the-ordinary, to say the least."

They heard a soft knock at the door. "Come in," the three said in unison.

"Hey," Adam said, opening the door and walking in. "You guys want breakfast? We were thinking about IHOP or something. Rocky's warming up."

"What's he eating? Turkey?" asked Aisha.

Adam nodded. "And he's already planning on what he wants at IHOP."

"Is Tommy still out there?" asked Kim.

Adam nodded again, taking a seat on Kim's bed. "Yeah, why?"

Kim shrugged. "I was hoping last night was a dream."

"What, Tommy coming here or Zordon?"

"Both."

"It's hard to believe he's gone," said Trini, sadly.

"I know what you mean," said Adam.

They were all silent for a bit.

"Well, I guess we should get up for some breakfast, right?" said Aisha, standing up and stretching her arms over her head. "IHOP, right?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah."

"Are the others up?" asked Trini.

"Rocky's eating, Tommy's up and I think Jason was in the bathroom."

"I'll go shower now," said Aisha. She grabbed her towel and headed for the bathroom.

Trini sat on her makeshift bed and started to fold the blankets. "We should go back to Angel Grove and do something there. Like, where the Command Center is."

"Was," corrected Adam. "I think Divatox blew it up or something."

"Really?" replied Kim. "But the Power Chamber..."

"Blew up. That's why Carlos and TJ and them went into space. They didn't have anything on Earth anymore."

"Being a ranger is very strange," said Trini. "All these..."

"Intergalactic beings?" smirked Kim. "Seriously, though, Angel Grove sounds like a great idea."

Adam smiled at the two of them. He stroked Kim's hand and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "I'll see you guys in a few."

* * *

A few hours later, the former rangers emerged from the local IHOP, full and happy. Kim and Adam walked a few paces after the group, preferring to spend as much time alone as they could without raising suspicions from Tommy.

"You feeling okay?" Adam asked Kim, noticing her sad look on her face.

"Yeah," she answered. "It's just...I don't know. It's easy to kind of forget what happened, but then it's just hanging over us like a dark cloud."

"Which part? Zordon or Tommy."

Kim playfully hit Adam. "Both, I guess."

"We'll be okay."

"I know. I'm glad that they're here."

Adam smiled and put his arm around Kim. He pulled her close and kissed her on the top of her head. "I love you."

Kim grinned. "I love you, too."

Jason and Tommy were walking a bit ahead of the group, catching up on things since they've last seen or heard from each other. There was an unspoken air of tension between them and Tommy could not figure out why. He could feel some tension between him and the others, too, but figured that was because they were all here with Kim. He thought that Jason, like he'd been so much in the past, would just stay in neutral ground and not pick sides. And Adam, he and Adam had been pretty close friends, so he wondered why things were tense with Adam.

"Hey, are things cool with us?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?"

"I don't know...I just...I feel like things are a little weird."

Jason shook his head, but didn't look at Tommy. "Nope, nothing."

Tommy nodded. "Okay, then. I guess it was just with everything going on and all. Zordon and stuff."

Jason nodded. "Yup. That's it."

"Just as long as we're cool. Sorry for being a little sentimental here, but you'll always be my bro."

Jason nodded and gave him a small smile. "Yeah." He stopped walking and turned around. "Trini, do you remember when Zack's supposed to get here?" He headed over to her and walked in line with her and Aisha.

Tommy stared after him, wondering if he had said something wrong. _"Maybe everybody's just extra sensitive with the news about Zordon," _he thought to himself. "Hey, Rocky, wait up!" he called, hurrying forward to catch up with him.

"What's up, Tommy? Want to challenge me for seconds?" Rocky joked, lightly tapping Tommy's shoulder.

Tommy laughed a bit. "Nah, man, I'm stuffed. I have never figured how you've done it. Or where you put it."

"Except for that one time that you were eating everything in sight."

"Hey, I had a reason," protested Tommy. "That monster thing was inside of me!"

"Whatever. Excuses, excuses."

Tommy smiled. With Rocky, it felt like nothing was going on. Maybe Jason was feeling a little extra sensitive. After all, he was the first red ranger, one of the first rangers that Zordon had handpicked. Tommy knew this loss was going to be hard on all of them, but most especially the original team. And while he counted himself among the original team, he knew that he still remained a bit of an outsider with them. They had all grown up with each other and became rangers at the same time while he was the adopted loner who nearly destroyed them. But Tommy knew that they had all moved past it and were all close friends. Although, he couldn't figure out why he felt like there was something awkward between them. He and Kimberly had shown some civility. He figured that he'd be able to talk to her down the line, but Tommy felt like he should just let it come rather than forcing Kim to talk to him.

"So, Rocky, what've you been up to?"

Rocky shrugged. "Nothing much. School. Work. Boring life and all."

Tommy laughed. "Boring compared to our teenage life."

Rocky nodded. "I think everything's boring compared to that."

"Hey, this might sound like a strange question, but is it me or does it just seem...I don't know a bit awkward. Could it be because of Zordon?"

Rocky looked around nervously. "Oh, I don't know, Tommy. I never know what's going on."

"I'm just feeling some strange vibes from Jason. And from Adam, too, a little."

"Oh," Rocky replied. "Well...that's weird, I guess. Have you felt anything weird from Kim?"

"Kim? No, but again, I haven't really had a chance to talk to her or anything. She's usually with one of the girls or-" Tommy looked around and saw Kim with Adam's arm around her. "Or with Adam..."

Rocky followed his gaze and his eyes widened at the sight. "Oh, uh...well...they live together..."

"But she lives with Jason, too..."

"Yeah, she does."

"Her and Adam are really close."

"Of course they are. Adam saved her life."

"So I've heard." Tommy furrowed his brow. He looked at Rocky and clapped his hand to his shoulder. "Thanks for the talk, Rocky."


	24. Chapter 24

Here's the new chapter! Thank you all for reading!

* * *

About a week later, the group of former rangers were joined by Zack, who made his way to Florida as soon as he could. Things were as well as they could have gone - the first few hours were full of tears as they again sat in remembrance of Zordon and talked about how much he affected them and the last few hours were spent catching up with each other and exchanging stories. Even though he lived closer than Aisha and Trini, Zack wished he was able to visit more often, but his school and work schedule didn't let him have any time off. And Zack, preferring to keep the mood light, always tried to make everyone laugh, but made sure to find some time to ask his successor about Tommy staying there.

"So, you're cool with it? Tommy here? That's a little strange, right?" Zack asked Adam. The two of them were on a pizza run for the group.

Adam shrugged behind the wheel of Jason's car. "I guess. A little bit maybe. I mean, of course, you know, he's always welcome to stay...I mean, I don't have anything against him. Kim, Jason...I mean, it is a little strange, but, I don't know. What do you think?"

Zack shrugged. "I don't know, either. Coming in, you could tell that there was definitely some sort of distance between you guys and Tommy. What'd he say when you and Kim told him?"

Adam shook his head.

"You guys didn't say anything?" Zack looked incredulous. "How does he not figure it out? Don't tell me that you and Kim have actually been able to 'keep your hands off each other'?"

"Hey, we were never like that!"

"Well, of course. Living with Jason does that to you."

"Are you guys going to tell him?"

"Of course we are. I just don't know how. She doesn't know how."

"And nobody's slipped up? Rocky, Trini?"

"As far as I know." Adam shrugged. "Tommy hasn't said anything to us. I'm sure he senses something...but I'm not entirely sure. What do you think?"

Zack laughed a bit. "Uh...I think you guys should tell him sooner rather than later, for one. And it has to come from both of you. Not just you, not just her."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Kim doesn't want to say anything about the accident or anything else to him."

"Okay. And that's up to her. But you guys have really got to tell him. Together." Zack raised the pizza boxes from his lap. "These things are hot! Do you think they'd notice if I had a slice now?"

Adam laughed. "Only if you pass me one, too."

"Sure thing, man!" Zack carefully opened the top pizza box and pulled a slice out. He handed it to Adam, who took it without taking his eyes off of the road.

"Thanks," he said, with a full mouth. "Don't drop any cheese! You know how Jason gets."

Zack laughed. "We should've just taken my car."

* * *

Kimberly stood in the doorway of the kitchen, leading to the living room. She had been thinking about Zordon and was watching her friends from where she stood. They were in the middle of playing Monopoly and from the looks of it, Rocky was trying to steal money from Jason and Aisha. Jason had landed on some of Trini's property and she was trying to get him to pay up. Aisha kept swatting Rocky away, who was slyly hiding his money underneath the game board and Trini was reaching over the board to get some of Jason's money, which he had hid in his pocket, most of which Rocky had already pilfered. Kim smiled at the sight, enjoying the last week or so with her friends.

She hated that she, Jason, and Adam had to go back to school, but they managed to make it work. She felt guilty for wanting to keep Trini, Aisha, and Rocky there, but they seemed to have worked things out with their schools, too. Before Zack arrived at their place, Jason and Tommy went with Rocky back to Atlanta for a day so he could get things settled with his professors and his school.

Kim glanced at the clock, wondering where Adam and Zack were. They had the pizza and she was starving. After she had gone bankrupt at Monopoly, she was scrounging around for some food in the kitchen. She only found a half-eaten bag of chips and was eating it.

"Hey, where's your head?"

Kim looked up and smiled at Tommy. "Nowhere. Just hungry." She held up the bag of chips as proof.

"Yeah, I wonder where Adam and Zack are." Tommy looked around, unsure at what he should do. He settled for following Kim into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "What happened out there?" he asked, gesturing to the others.

"Went bankrupt," Kim answered, stuffing her mouth with a handful of chips. "But I have a strange suspicion that Rocky had a lot to do with it."

Tommy shot her a confused look and she gestured to Rocky through the doorway. Tommy followed her gaze and saw Rocky reach behind Jason to swiftly sneak some blue $50 Monopoly bills out of Jason's pocket. He looked at Kim and the two of them started laughing.

She held out the bag of chips and nodded toward it. "Want some?"

Tommy looked at it for a moment and nodded. "Sure, thanks!"

Kim looked up at the clock again and sat down. "I bet Adam and Zack stopped a bit to eat. I'd be damned if they were already eating the pizza."

Tommy laughed and sat down across from her. "I'm sure." The two of them laughed a bit before settling into an awkward silence.

"So-"

"Anyway-"

Kim smiled. "Sorry, go ahead."

Tommy shook his head. "No, you go ahead."

Kim shrugged and shook her head. "It wasn't important. What's up?"

Tommy shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. I was just going to ask you how you were. We haven't really...gotten a chance to catch up, just you and me. They all seem pretty adamant about not leaving us alone together. We're good, right?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah, of course we are. Unless...you aren't okay with me?"

"Oh no, no, we're fine."

"I'm sorry, Tommy. About the letter. I shouldn't have broken up with you like that. You deserved better."

"It's all right, Kim. I forgave you for that a long time ago. And moved past it."

"That's good. I'm glad. So you're doing good? You're in a good place in your life?"

Tommy nodded, liking how things seemed to be at ease between the two of them. "Yeah. I was racing for a bit after leaving the team. Now, I'm back in school."

"What are you studying?"

"Paleontology."

Kim looked at him, with an eyebrow raised. "Paleontology? What led you there?"

Tommy smirked at her. "Really? What led me there?" He and Kim laughed. "I don't know. In some ways, I miss being a ranger. Studying about where our powers had originally come from seemed interesting to me. What about you? What are you studying?"

"Marketing with a minor in music."

"Marketing?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah, I don't know. It is really interesting to me, though."

"Oh, that's good. I always figured you'd do something in music." Tommy smiled at her. "What happened to gymnastics?" Immediately, he felt the tension level rise. He saw Kim's expression on her face go from pleasant to stone-cold and her shoulders visibly tensed. "Oh, uh...you don't have to answer that if you want."

"Gymnastics just wasn't for me."

Tommy nodded. "Racing wasn't for me."

Kim nodded. The two of them trailed off into silence again. She looked up at the clock and tapped the kitchen table with her fingertips.

"So-"

"Anyway-"

Tommy smiled and gestured to her. "Go ahead."

Kim shook her head. "No, it was nothing important. You go ahead."

"I was just going to say that I like being here. I missed you guys."

Kim nodded. "We've missed you, too. It is good to have the old gang back together."

"And I missed you."

Kim smiled. "I missed you, too."

"I called...a few times after the accident. I got Jason every time...well, actually, Jason was the one that I was calling, but I asked about you. I hope that's okay."

Kim nodded. "Yeah, he told me about that. Sorry I never...called back or whatever. At the time, it just seemed like we both should've just gone on with our own lives, you know? And I feel like I'm in a good place in my life. Better than I have been in a long time. I'm really happy."

"It's nice to see you happy."

"Thanks. How are you? Are you happy, too?"

Tommy thought back to his life back home. He didn't have a girlfriend, having broken up with Kat a few months ago. He didn't really have very many friends since all of them had moved from Angel Grove. He only kept in contact with Andros, the red space ranger who had told him about Zordon. Sometimes, he saw Bulk and Skull and talked to them, but there was no one that he ever really hung out with. The only other person in his life was his lab partner at school, a genius named Hayley, who helped him at school.

"Um, yeah, I'm happy with my life."

Kim looked at Tommy, deeply into his eyes. She felt like there was more to it, but since she wasn't going to delve deeper into her thoughts, she didn't think she should press. "Okay. Good. I'm glad you're happy."

"Can I ask you something, Kim?"

She smirked at him. "You just did. But feel free to ask another question."

Tommy shook his head and smiled before a serious look flickered onto his face. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but...why did you send the letter? Was there really another guy? I wasn't good enough for you? Did he really make you happier than me? Are you still with him?"

"Well. That was more than one question." Kim smiled before she looked down. She folded her hands in her lap and closed her eyes, thinking back to that horrific time in her life.

Tommy noticed the sad look in her eyes before she closed them and he tried to reach for her hand, but she moved them out of his way into her lap. "Kim, you don't have to answer. I'm sorry I brought it up."

Kim blinked away a few tears and shook her head. She wiped her face and smiled at him. "No, you deserve an answer. I am sorry that I broke up with you like that. And that I avoided all of your phone calls afterward. And didn't respond any of your letters. But...I sent the letter because I did meet another guy. I'm sorry. I'm not with him now...he and I...we weren't good for each other and it was...it was a tough time in my life. But...I moved past it, I learned from my mistakes, and now...I'm happy. I really am."

"So...this boyfriend...it wasn't good?"

Kim shook her head. "No, it wasn't a good relationship. And...honestly, at the time, I regretted breaking up with you. Especially like that. But, now that I look back...I don't regret it. I mean, of course, I wish I didn't do the mistakes that I've made, but...it's made me who I am. And I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for that."

Tommy nodded. "I could understand that. It hurt me...when you sent that. Especially since it was to the Youth Center. In front of everyone. It took me a long time to get over it. To get over you."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay now. I've moved past it, too."

"Are we friends again?" Kim asked, with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Tommy smiled. "Yeah, if you want. I'm glad you're back in my life."

Kim smiled and looked around, unsure of what to say next. "Okay...um...then I've got something to tell you. It's really been kind of hard to say and I just...I-we-didn't know how to approach it, but I...we...don't want to hurt you in any way...and I know that this is something that's better to come from me or-"

"Me."

Kim and Tommy looked up and saw Adam standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He set the keys down on the counter and sat next to Kim, across from Tommy. The smell of the pizza wafted in from the living room to the kitchen.

"Okay, what's up, guys?" Tommy asked, looking between the two of them.

"Well...you know I keep saying that I'm happy?" Kim asked. Tommy nodded. "Well...I am happy. I've...sometimes I feel like I've been to hell and back and I know that I can live everyday to the fullest because...well, because of Adam, here."

Tommy didn't say anything and just looked at Adam, who nodded to him. He saw Kim pull Adam's hand into her own and she leaned into him.

"He makes me happy," she said.

"And we've been dating for the past...ten months or so," Adam replied.

Tommy didn't say anything.

* * *

Thank you again for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!


	25. Chapter 25

Here's the new chapter! Thank you all for reading!

* * *

A million thoughts ran through Tommy's mind at once. _"Kimberly and Adam? When? Why? How?" _He narrowed his eyes at them across the table. _"Was he the guy? No, she just said she wasn't with him anymore. Why didn't they tell me?" _He threw a sideways glance at his other friends in the living room. They were oblivious to what was going on in the kitchen, just sitting around laughing and eating pizza. _"Why didn't any of them tell me? Jason? Wait...Jason lives...they even live together? I wonder...so they all knew and didn't tell me? That's why they've been pretty much avoiding me since I got here? I come here and I must look like a complete idiot. Zack...I wonder if he knows, too. I bet he does. They all seem to have remained close. Why didn't they call me ever? Maybe I wanted to hang out sometime, too. Maybe I didn't want to be forgotten or whatever."_

"Tommy?" Kim's voice echoed in his mind, shaking Tommy from his thoughts. "Say something."

Tommy looked at Adam and Kim, who were still holding hands in front of him. He furrowed his brow and opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Uh..."

"Tommy, we're sorry we didn't tell you sooner," Adam said. "We...we didn't know how to tell you. We..." Adam trailed off, knowing that he wasn't helping things. He wasn't sure if Tommy was angry, hurt, or maybe both.

"Um..." Tommy looked between Adam and Kim. "Um...I just...I...have to get my thoughts together." He stood up and left the kitchen, lightly closing the front door as he left.

Jason looked up, hearing the front door open and close. He saw Tommy walk out with a very confused look on his face. Jason immediately stood up and ran over to the kitchen, with a questioning look on his face.

"We told him about us," Kim replied to Jason's unanswered question.

Jason nodded. "Right. Okay." He looked over at Zack and nodded for him to come with him. "I'll be back." The two of them headed out the door, bringing along their sweaters.

"Tommy!" Zack called, seeing him a little ahead of him and Jason. "Wait up!"

Tommy turned at the sound of his voice and saw Zack and Jason. "You guys knew, too, didn't you?"

Jason and Zack looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah, we knew," Jason answered.

"He was the first one to find out," Zack said, pointing to Jason.

Jason elbowed him and gave him a look. He turned back to Tommy. "So, you okay, man?"

Tommy shrugged, shaking his hands out. "I don't really know what to think. All of you guys knew and didn't tell me?"

"It wasn't our news to tell."

"A little heads up would've been nice, Jason. Or are you too buddy-buddy with Adam to remember that we're best friends?"

Jason glanced at Zack, who raised his eyebrows at him. Zack took a step back and gestured for Jason to talk to Tommy with a little bit of privacy. He didn't stray too far, though, trying to eavesdrop on what he could listen in on, even though he knew Jason would tell him what they talked about.

"Tommy, we are friends. Best friends, even. You're like a brother to me. But so is Adam. In a different way." He moved next to Tommy and put his hand on his shoulder. "A lot of things have happened. And maybe we should've kept you in the loop. Maybe we should've done a lot of things differently."

"You should've told me, Jase. Give me a little warning that my ex-girlfriend is dating one of my old friends."

"He's one of your best friends, too, right? Wasn't he second-in-command when you guys had the Turbo powers?"

"Exactly. I didn't realize that the guy who I trusted with my life was going to swoop in and steal my girl."

"She's not your 'girl', Tommy. She broke up with you a long time ago. And...I know the two of you haven't spoken since...that time when she and I went back and we were captured by Divatox, wasn't it? Right when you guys received the Turbo powers. And Adam...he didn't steal her from her. It wasn't like he was plotting from the time you guys all met in the park to the time you guys gave up your powers to 'steal' Kim from you. If anything, the two of them were fighting their feelings for each other as long as they could."

Tommy raised his hands in annoyance. "I don't want to hear about the two of them. Look, thanks for coming out, but I'll go and get my stuff and stay in a motel or something. At least until Kat and Tanya get here. You know, my other ex-girlfriend."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Don't leave, Tommy. And don't throw around you and Kat or whatever. You started dating her after Kim broke up with you, so you obviously got over Kim. Look, what's done is done. Don't be petty about it."

"Well, you! You let them live together? Isn't Kim supposed to be your 'little sister'? How can you let her live with her boyfriend?"

"Uh, Tommy. I live with them. Besides, again, so much has happened that-"

"You keep talking about how 'so much has happened'? What the hell has happened that you're all tiptoeing around it?"

"It's not up to me to tell you, Tommy."

"It's not up to you to tell me. Is that just your answer for everything?" Tommy scoffed. "Is he who she broke up with me for? Did she lie about the whole 'brother' thing and he knew about it? Is that why he was the one who had the letter? They were in on it from the beginning."

"Look, you're obviously driven by your emotions right now. I don't want you to leave and I know none of them want you to leave, either. Including Adam and Kim. But if you're really uncomfortable about this, then okay. You can go. I won't stop you. But I won't have you blame either of them for...whatever. They're not doing anything wrong. Sure, it is pretty messed up that your best friend is dating your ex-girlfriend. But not if you've seen them the past couple of years. They really...he's really helped her out. And she's really brought out a change in him. I know you don't want to hear it, but...they really do bring out the best in each other. I'm sorry you're hurting right now. I'm sorry that it was just thrown at you with no warning. But they are still your friends. At least, they want to be. We all want to be. It's been a long time since we've all been together. And we can't keep bringing up things that don't really matter in the long run. We all just lost someone that we love. Someone who's been a teacher, mentor, father, even. Can't you just put your anger away for a bit?"

"Why didn't anybody say anything?"

"It wasn't our place to tell!"

"Whatever, man. Look, I need to go for a drive."

"All right. You want me to come with?"

Tommy shook his head. "No. I just need some time right now."

"Okay."

Tommy turned from Jason and unlocked his car. He opened the door and jumped it, scrambling to put his keys in the ignition. He turned the car on and started to back out of his spot, not bothering to put his seat belt on. He nodded to Jason and Zack and sped out of the parking lot.

As he sped down the streets, he couldn't get the picture of Adam and Kim holding hands out of his mind. He thought back to high school, trying to remember if there were any hints of the two of them back then. _"Adam and Kimberly. Kimberly and Adam." _He remembered a picture that he recently found when he was cleaning out his room. It was of Adam and Kim, ironically. When he found the picture, he missed them terribly. He wished that he had stayed in contact and even had a little thought of him and Kimberly getting back together. He thought that Adam would have moved down to LA and continue on with his stunts down there and figured that Kim was probably taking over the international gymnastics world. He never imagined that they would be living together, dating each other.

Tommy shook his head as he stepped on the gas more. He looked down at the speedometer, watching the little needle move from 70, up to 75, to 80. _"And all those times I talked to Jason...he never thought to tell me?" _At this point, Tommy wasn't even sure who he was angry at anymore. Okay, he didn't stay in contact with Adam and Kim and if whatever happened was as bad as Jason makes it seem, then whatever. But why didn't Jason say a word to him? Why didn't he even tell him that he was living with them?

He was hurt. Tommy was hurt that Adam and Kim had found each other and that none of them said anything. He was hurt that Jason seemed to be closer to Adam. He was hurt that all of them stayed in touch with each other and never thought to contact him. Maybe things would've been different. Maybe he and Jason would be the best of friends living together. Maybe he and Kim would have gotten back together. _"And Adam could have run off with Tanya, for all I care."_

Tommy rolled his eyes and he stepped on the gas even more. It went from 80, to 85, up to 90. He pressed the gas harder, enjoying the sight of the needle hovering between 115 and 120. Tommy laughed out and closed his eyes for a quick second.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a sudden curve and stepped on the brakes, turning the wheel as fast as he could. Everything that he had learned from racing flew out of his head and his mind went completely blank. He felt as if he were flying, but somehow stopped to a screeching halt and the smell of burnt rubber filled his nostrils even though his windows were all closed. Lights flashed all around him. Tommy's head had begun to throb and he groaned, bringing his hand to his head.

Tommy closed his eyes.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think!


	26. Chapter 26

Here's the new chapter!

* * *

"Was he mad?" Kim asked. She, Adam, Jason, Zack, Rocky, Aisha, and Trini were sitting on the couches following Tommy's sudden departure. The forgotten Monopoly game lay on the coffee table, in the middle of the room. The money was strewn across the room, but the houses and game pieces seemed to still be in tact.

"Is he going to stay?" asked Rocky. He threw a glance at Tommy's things in the corner.

"Where'd he go?" asked Trini.

"Uh..." Jason looked at Kim. "I think so." He looked at Rocky and Trini. "And I don't know."

"Well, I guess we can't really blame him for being mad, right?" Adam asked, looking around. "I mean, we did kind of hide it from him. I guess he does have a right to be angry."

"Just give him time," said Zack. "I'm sure the news did catch him by surprise. I mean, I was pretty surprised when I heard about the two of you. And then I found out the rest of the story and it made sense. Have you guys thought about telling him everything?"

Kim shook her head. "No. I don't want-"

"Kim, no offense and I love you, but isn't that how all of this got started? You wanted to hide everything that happened to you and...it just pushed you further from us. And with Zordon and everything, you know, life's short. Keep the ones you love close, right? I say, when he gets back, you just tell him what happened. Who knows, maybe he'll even be understanding and support you guys, too."

Adam looked at Kim and rubbed her shoulder. "It's up to you."

"I don't know..."

"You know, Kim, Zack's right," added Trini. She spoke in a gentle voice that always puts Kim at ease. "Jason and I were the only ones who knew and...it was hard, it was really hard. I mean, every time we talked to someone," Trini gestured around, "we always had to watch what we said. It was good when you finally told Aisha, but...then all three of us had to watch what we said. And, you know, of course I was happy to keep your secret, and I still am, but I don't think that you should. You kept it from everyone because you were afraid of how we would all react." Trini gestured around again. "Well, we're all still here."

* * *

Tommy heard a loud knocking. With every knock, Tommy's head throbbed harder.

"Excuse me!" he heard. He groggily opened his eyes, waiting for everything to come into focus. Tommy looked out the window and saw a police officer at his window. He looked in his rearview mirror and saw two police cars behind him. Two other police cars were on either side of him and all of them had their lights flashing through the dark night. The lights were hurting his eyes.

The officer rapped at his window some more. Through the flashing lights, Tommy could see that the officer held a gun out. Tommy raised his hands and pointed to the window. He kept one hand up in line with the officer's view and used his other to press button to open the window. "Um...is there anything I can help you with, officer?" Tommy kept his hands up as he eyed the gun. He could feel his heart beating rapidly in chest.

"What's your name, Son?" the officer asked, bringing his gun down slightly.

Tommy noticed that he still held it in line with the car and saw other officers surround his car. "My name is Tommy Oliver."

"Do you realize how fast you were going?"

Tommy looked at his speedometer and remembered the rush he felt when he saw the needle inch up past 120. He looked up at the officer and didn't say anything.

"I clocked you in at 123. Do you know what the speed limit is?"

Tommy looked around, his eyes settling on a nearby sign. "It's 40 miles per hour."

"Yes. 40 miles per hour. Have you been drinking tonight?"

Tommy shook his head as the officer leaned into the car, inhaling deeply.

"All right. I'm bringing you in for reckless endangerment. You're very lucky that no one, including yourself, got hurt. Come on out."

Tommy groaned and unlocked the door, stepping out of the car. The officer immediately pinned him against his car and read him his rights. His head was still hurting from the sudden way he stopped. Tommy looked around and saw the skid marks from his car. He could still smell the rubber. He let the officer lead him to the back seat of the police car and shook his head as he and the officer drove off.

* * *

"I guess you guys are right," Kim said. She leaned against Adam. "I just...it's easier forgetting about it, you know? I don't like to be reminded of it."

"It has made you who you are now, Kim," said Adam. "It might be a good idea."

"Hey, we'll be here if you want us to be," replied Aisha. She smiled at her. "You know we'll always be here."

The phone rang, interrupting the conversation. Trini jumped up to get it. She spoke for a few moments and looked over at Jason. "Hey, Jase? It's Officer Williams. He wants to talk to you." She handed him the phone. "Do you have to work today?"

Jason shook his head, taking the phone from Trini. "I wasn't scheduled to." He brought the phone up to his ear. "Officer Williams? What can I do for you, Sir?"

"So, when Tommy gets back, I guess I'll just talk to him and tell him," Kim was saying.

"It'll work out," said Zack. "I know it will." He smiled at her reassuringly.

"Um...you guys," Jason said, hanging up the phone. "Tommy was arrested."

"What!" Everyone jumped up from their seat.

"Yeah, reckless endangerment. He was clocked at 123 in a 40."

"Is he okay?" asked Trini, with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, he's fine. When he got to the station, he listed me down as his contact. Officer Williams saw it and talked to him. He said he'd call me for him." Jason gestured to the phone. "I'll go down and pick him up."

"Can I come with?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, if you want."

She nodded and kissed Adam on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Okay. Call me if anything..."

"Yeah."

Jason nodded to everyone. "We'll see you later."

"I hope Tommy's okay," replied Zack.

* * *

"Where is he?" Jason asked, walking into the station and seeing his boss.

"Right in there." Officer Williams pointed to the interrogation room.

"Is it okay if I go talk to him?" asked Kim, gesturing to the room.

"Yeah, that's fine, Kimberly." Officer Williams smiled at her and gestured to the room. "It's nice to see you, again."

"Thanks. Nice to see you, too." Kimberly knocked on the door before opening it slowly. "Hey Tommy."

"Kim? What are you doing here?" Tommy looked up at her from his seat. "I thought that Officer Williams guy was going to call Jason. He's the one that Jason works for, right?"

"Yeah, I came with Jason."

"Oh. Where is he?"

"Outside, talking to Officer Williams. Can I take a seat?"

Tommy gestured to the chair in front of him. "Do I have a choice?"

Kim sat down. "Tommy...Adam and I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean to hurt me, yeah, I get that."

"Look, please don't be mad at him. Or at anybody else. If anything, be angry with me."

"Kim, I already forgave you for that letter. Adam...he was one of my best friends. And Jason...he's supposed to be like a brother to me."

"He is a brother to you. And you should be angry with me. Don't be mad at them...they...Adam, Jason, even the others...they..."

"Kim, don't worry about it. Yes, I am mad. I'm pissed you guys didn't say anything to me. Especially Jason. Why didn't he say anything to me?"

"I asked him not to."

"Well, of course you did."

"Tommy, please. Just hear me out for a quick second. Then you can yell at me all you want."

Tommy looked at her with blank eyes. "First, again, I am sorry about the letter. But I was breaking up with you. And I knew that if I saw you or if I heard your voice, everything in my head would go out the window and I'd run right back to you. Or faint and then run right back to you. But, I was in a really bad place. I'm not going to go into specifics, not here, at least." She gestured around at the interrogation room. "The number of times that I've been in here...but, anyway, I was in a really bad place and I...I kind of lost my way."

"And Adam helped you find it?" Tommy asked in a sarcastic voice.

"No, he didn't. I got in a worse place and into a lot, a lot of trouble Jason and Trini helped me out of it."

"So, again, Jason knew that you were in trouble and he didn't say anything?" Tommy rolled his eyes in disbelief. "I would've given up the world to come and save you."

"I know. But I didn't want you to. I didn't want you to remind me of the life I left behind, of the mistakes that I've made to get to where I was."

"What was so wrong about it?"

"Look, Tommy, I don't want to talk about it here. Honestly, being here just brings up some bad memories, but I'm glad that I'm visiting you here instead of in the hospital. What the hell were thinking, going 120 in a 30?"

"It was a 40."

"Whatever, same difference."

"Tommy, I know you're pissed right now. But, you know what, I don't care. Because I'm glad you're here instead of a hospital bed. I was in that hospital bed. And it was not a fun place to be in. You know how long it took for me to even get out of the damn hospital? And then to stop going to therapy?"

"No, but I could've known. I could've been here. Was Adam here?"

"Yeah, he was. Every single day. Even and especially when I didn't want him to be. But he was always there. He always seemed to know when I needed someone to talk to, even when I didn't want to talk. He was my rock. He still is."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "And I'm supposed to believe that none of this started in Angel Grove?"

"Yeah. Because it didn't. Tommy, I'm not going to apologize for dating Adam. I will apologize for not telling you sooner. And I really am sorry for that. But Adam...he's been more to me than I deserve. And I love that. I love him. Besides, this isn't really about you and me, is it? You didn't come here to try to get me back, did you? You came here because you wanted to see Jason. Your old best friend. And now you see him close to someone else and you hate that. Especially since he and I are now dating. I'm sorry that...that you feel left out. That's something that we'll change, I promise. But not if you don't accept me and Adam."

"It won't be the same."

"Of course it won't be the same, Tommy. Do you really expect it to be? I know you're over me and you know that I'm over you, too. After all, I didn't faint when I saw you, right?" she said, giving him a small smile. "I promise I will tell you everything. I won't do it here, though. It's...it's a bit more complicated than that. But you're over me. I know you are. I'm sorry that you're hurt right now, but...I can't and I won't apologize for dating Adam. There will always be a part in my heart that loves you. That will never stop. You were my first love and we've had so many good, no great, memories together. But, I'm with Adam now. And I hope that you will accept it. I'll understand if it takes you a bit. But we'll be here." She stopped talking, hearing a knock at the door. It opened and Jason and Officer Williams walked in.

"Hey Tommy, you're free to go," Jason said, looking between him and Kim.

"Thanks." Tommy stood up.

"Mr. Oliver," Officer Williams said, taking a seat on the table. "I trust that I don't have to warn you the dangers of speeding, especially with someone here who survived a pretty horrific car accident." He gestured to Kim. "You'll be getting a warning, but if you are caught doing anything - speeding, running a red light, or anything else, you will be charged."

Tommy nodded. "Thank you, Sir. I'm sorry."

"Just don't let it happen again. Too many young kids lose their life driving too fast. Life is short. Enjoy it while you can and forget about the rest."

"I'll try to remember that."

"I hope you do. Now, why don't you kids get out of here and try to enjoy the rest of the night."

"Thanks," replied Kim, Tommy, and Jason. The three of them headed out of the interrogation room and the police station, none of them saying a word to each other until they all settled in the car. Tommy made his way to the passenger's seat, but Jason shook his head and gestured for Kim to get in the front.

"What the hell were you thinking, man?" Jason said as soon as he started the car. He glared at Tommy in the rearview mirror before backing out of his space. "You could've killed yourself and someone else! What if there were other cars out on the road? What if you wrapped your car around a tree? What if someone was walking where you were driving?"

"Jason, just leave it," Kim said softly. "He knows what he did was wrong and what could have happened. Thank goodness nothing happened."

"Kim-"

Kim held up her hand to stop Jason from speaking. "Tommy...when I first came to Florida, I...I missed you guys. All of you. So much."

Tommy stared out of the window, not acknowledging Kim talking. He was listening to her every word, but continued to stare out of the window. He thought back to when she first moved away. Her powers were growing weaker and weaker, making her grow weaker and weaker. _"I guess I can't blame her for hating hospitals."_ He continued to stare out of the window, listening to the rest of Kim's story. It broke his heart, hearing how she dealt with herself during the first few months of her time in Florida.

He thought back to what she had said to him earlier. She was right, he knew it. He was over her. Maybe, in some way, he hoped that the two of them would pick up right where they left off. He missed his high school "glory" days and Kim reminded him of that. He missed having her look at him the way she looked at Adam. But, they are now both two different people than who they were when they were together. They probably wouldn't even work anymore. _"Maybe she actually needs someone like Adam_," he thought, listening to her story. He knew that he wouldn't have been as patient as Adam was all those months that she was in the hospital. He was never the patient type. He always preferred to go head first into situations and deal with the consequences later. Knowing him, he probably would've just pounded the guy that hurt Kim.

Tommy sat back, continuing to listen. With every word, he started to feel better about himself. The knot that had twisted inside his chest was slowly becoming undone. Truth be told, in some strange, weird way, he was glad that Adam was the one who Kim turned out to be dating. He trusted Adam with his life and he knew that he would take care of Kim the same way or even moreso than Tommy had done. He was still unsure of how he really felt about everything, but he knew he wasn't mad anymore.

"Okay," Tommy said softly from the back seat. "I'm glad you're better, Kim."

Kim turned around and smiled at him. She grasped his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "Thank you," she said with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!


	27. Chapter 27

Here's the new chapter!

* * *

Jason glanced at Tommy in the rearview, watching him take everything in. He knew Tommy better than anybody and saw a number of different emotions run across Tommy's face. He figured that when Tommy found out about Kim and Adam, he'd be pissed and hurt. He never thought that he'd have a hand in it. Jason knew that he had unintentionally cut Tommy off when he, Adam, and Kim began living together, but that was because he had never thought that he would see him again. He figured they'd keep in touch over the phone and through e-mail and stuff, but would try to avoid meeting up with him. He saw now that he was wrong and shouldn't have even thought that, but Jason was trying to take the easy way out. It was easier to ignore that Tommy had existed when he saw and talked to Kim and Adam every day.

And truth be told, he missed Tommy. He missed talking to him, hanging out with him. Tommy was probably the only one who could ever guess what he was thinking without him saying anything. He was the only one who knew when to press or leave him alone. They had been through a lot together, the two of them.

Kim wiped the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes with the back of her hand. As always, she hated reliving that dark time in her life, but this time it didn't seem so bad. Tommy was the last of her close friends to know and she felt better, knowing that he knew about her. It was like the full and complete weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she felt uplifted. Rejuvenated.

She pulled down the visor and looked at herself in the small mirror. Kim glanced in the corner of it and looked at Tommy. _"I hope he's okay," _she thought.

They returned to the apartment without much speaking between the three of them. Each of them were lost in their own thoughts. Jason led the way up to the apartment and quickly unlocked the door, holding it open for them. They walked in and saw the rest of their friends sitting around the living room in silence, obviously just abruptly ending their conversation about Kim and Tommy.

"I'm tired, so I'm just gonna head to bed," announced Kim. She nodded to everyone in the living room and promptly shut the door to her room.

"Guess that's our cue, too," said Trini, standing up and stretching her legs. She leaned over to Jason and gave him a kiss on the cheek, squeezing his arm. He nodded at her to tell her that everything was okay with him. She nodded to everyone and she and Aisha followed Kim into her bedroom.

"You all right?" Rocky asked Tommy. He resisted the urge to crack a joke at Tommy's expense and settled for being sympathetic to him.

Tommy nodded, taking a seat and resting his head on the couch. "I'm fine."

Jason gestured to the kitchen at Rocky. Rocky looked at him in confusion. "Wha-" he started. Jason gestured more violently to the kitchen. He pointed between Adam and Tommy and finally, Rocky understood. He and Zack followed Jason to the kitchen.

"You sure you're okay, man?" asked Adam. He moved from one couch to sit next to Tommy on the other one.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. Or at least I will be." He exhaled. "Thanks. For being there for her when I wasn't."

"You're welcome. Are you mad?"

Tommy was silent for a bit and thought about his answer. "I guess I'm a bit more disappointed. In myself. I feel like I should've been there for her. I shouldn't have just accepted that letter. I thought it was weird, so out of character for her. But...I don't know. I guess I was a little too full of myself. I liked the attention that Katherine gave to me. And...in a way, I guess it was my fault, too."

"Does this change things between us? You're a really good friend, Tommy. And I know things haven't...since Kim's accident."

"It'll be a little weird, of course, but...I hope not. I really do miss you guys. All of you. And in a way I guess I'm more jealous of the friendship between you and Jason than I am of yours and Kim's relationship."

"Okay. Strange, but I'll take it." Adam laughed a bit, feeling the tension ease off. "You and Jason...your friendship is completely different than ours. He's become my brother, yeah, but the two of you have gone through some of the hardest things together. And nothing could ever break that bond. Like me and Rocky. No matter how close Jason and I have gotten, Rocky will always be there, too. And, in a way, it is our fault for shutting you out. I don't think we purposely or consciously tried to do that. It just...it sort of happened that way."

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, I could see that."

"So, we're cool?"

"Yeah. We're cool." He and Adam bumped fists. "You should probably go and check on your girlfriend," he added, gesturing to the closed door.

"Nah, she'll be fine. She's got her girlfriends. We should go out tonight, just us guys," Adam said.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, it'll be fun to hang out again."

"Hey," Adam said, standing up. "I really am sorry for...everything."

"Don't even worry about it, man." Tommy stood up and headed for the kitchen. "It's all in the past, right? And...with the whole thing with Zordon...we can only treasure what we have for so little time, right?"

"Wow, Tommy. That's kind of deep."

"I am a man of many surprises."

Adam rolled his eyes and smiled as he knocked on Kim's door. "Hey Kim, open up."

Trini opened the door a peek. "May we help you?" she asked, with narrowed eyes.

"Trini, come on." Adam pushed open the door and headed into Kim's room. She and Aisha were sitting on the bed and he interrupted an obviously juicy gossip session. "You okay?" he asked, sitting down next to her. He gave her a half-hug and rubbed her shoulder.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. How is, uh, how is Tommy?"

"I think he's fine," he replied. "We kinda talked. And...I don't know. I mean, I guess things are okay...they'll get better. He's not leaving. He said he misses us. All of us. He misses hanging out and stuff. And I don't blame him, you know."

Kim nodded. "It is a little strange, though, you know."

"Yeah, it'll be strange, but...you know...we were all close and all. We were thinking of going out and hanging out tonight."

"Oh, that'd be fun," said Aisha. "Where are we going?"

"Um," said Adam, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Just the guys. You girls could have your own girls night out. Or in. I don't know." He winked at Kim.

"Well, I guess that'll be fun, too," said Trini. "Us girls. Just us girls."

"Well then, you guys go have fun," replied Kim. "And don't let Tommy drive. I would like you home in one piece and not down at the police station."

Adam smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Love you. I'll let you know when we're out."

"Love you, too."

"Love you, too, Adam!" Aisha mocked.

"And me, too, Adam. Love you!" added Trini.

"Ugh, shut up, girls!" Adam yelled, getting up from the bed. "Later."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	28. Chapter 28

I've finished one of my other stories, so I'm able to focus more on this story!

Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy! Thank you for reading!

* * *

A couple of days later, Kim, Adam, Jason, and the rest of their friends piled into Zack and Jason's cars on their way to Angel Grove. They didn't forget that they still wanted to do something for Zordon.

Tommy had gotten used to the idea of Kim and Adam's relationship, but there was still that level of awkwardness between Kim and Adam with Tommy. The three of them were never really left alone with one another, but they were all very civil and cordial to one another. Rocky and Zack, being the two who liked keeping the mood light, kept everyone laughing with their crazy antics and jokes.

"Girls in Jason's car!" yelled Trini, placing a bag of snacks into the car.

"Ooh, I'm driving!" Aisha exclaimed, raising her hand.

"No!" yelled Jason. "Nobody's driving that car but m-"

"Me?" Adam looked at Jason pleadingly. The two of them exchanged a quick, silent conversation that did not go unnoticed by the rest of their friends. Tommy watched the two of them wistfully, remembering when he and Jason would know what they other person was thinking just by a certain look in their eyes.

"Yeah," replied Jason. "Me or Adam. It's always been that way." He and Adam laughed.

"And obviously," stated Adam matter-of-factly. "Five guys in a small car is too crowded and who trusts the three of you in Jason's car?"

Aisha rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Adam." She threw her purse into the backseat and settled in.

Kim and Trini glanced at each other and both quickly raised their hands. "Shotgun!" yelled Trini.

"Ah, come on!" cried Kim.

Trini grinned and stuck her tongue out at Kim, settling into the front seat. Adam gave her a small smile and gestured for her to sit in the back.

"Come on, Kim," said Aisha, patting the seat next to her. "At least we don't have to pay attention to the road like them two have to."

"Not to mention you guys are hopeless at it!"

"Shut up!" the two of them exclaimed.

Kim slid into the back seat of Jason's car and opened a bag of chips. She and Aisha started munching away as Jason gave them a horrified look.

"My car!" he moaned. "Don't let them eat in there!"

"Pretend you don't see Jason," Kim said. She and Aisha hunched over, blocking Jason from their view and continued eating the chips.

"Adam!"

Adam raised his hands and nodded his head as if to say, "it's okay, I got it." He nodded toward the car and slid into the front seat, closing the door and turning the engine on. "Are we all ready?" he asked, looking around as he readjusted the mirrors and the seat.

"YES!" chorused Trini, Kim, and Adam.

He turned around in his seat and mock-glared at Aisha and Kim. "Any crumbs on this floor and you two are licking it off. Got it?"

"Hey, great impression of Jason!" admired Aisha.

"Yeah, been hanging around with him too much." Adam laughed as he turned on the car and pulled out of the parking space behind Jason, who was driving Zack's car.

"So, how long is this trip anyway?" asked Kim.

"About three days," answered Trini. "It'll be a long trip! And Jason said he doesn't want to stop." She laughed. "We'll see how that plays out."

"Great," the other three said in unison.

* * *

Jason glanced in the rearview mirror and noticed Zack and Rocky fast asleep. He quickly looked to his right and noticed that Tommy was awake, but seemed lost in thought. He had been driving in silence for a while and thought that everyone was passed out asleep. He quickly glanced at Tommy again and wondered what he was thinking about.

"You okay, Tommy?" Jason asked. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Tommy was silent for a bit. Jason thought the didn't hear his question. He opened his mouth to speak again, but before he could, Tommy answered.

He sighed loudly. "I don't know, Jason. It's...it's still kind of weird, you know? Adam and Kim..."

"Yeah..." said Jason. "I know how it must've come as a surprise to you."

"And...well...and all of you guys. You all knew about it, too." Before Jason could reply, Tommy held up his hand. "I'm not blaming you guys. None of you. Not even Adam or Kim. I...I don't know. Too much has happened. And he helped her through it and I get that and...they seem happy together."

"They are happy together."

"And you and Trini..."

Jason nodded, but didn't say anything.

"I feel like...I just feel like I missed so much. We were such close friends before and...then, look what happened. We're not, anymore. And...I know it's my fault for-"

"It's not your fault, Tommy. We've all had a hand in it. We just...we stayed close to what was in front of us. And since you weren't around and...and we all were...we got closer and never...I hate to say it, but we never bothered to get back in touch with you. Especially...especially with Kim and all. I didn't want to choose between the two of you. But...but I think I did."

"It's okay. You've known her longer, I understand."

"That shouldn't mean anything. I am sorry, Bro."

"I'm sorry, too, Jase."

The two of them fell silent again. They stayed this way for a long time, passing by a number of signs signaling a nearby McDonald's and listening to the light snores of Zack and Rocky from behind them.

"Where's your head, Tommy?"

Tommy shook his head. "I'm...I don't know. Still trying to figure out where I fit in and all."

"You fit in with us. Don't doubt that."

Tommy nodded. "I just...I don't want to impose."

"Look, everything that's happened, happened in the past. Anything with you and Kim. That's all in the past. Bury it all and leave it in the past."

"Yeah, man," added Zack, sleepily. He sat up and leaned forward, wiping his eyes and yawning widely. "You belong with us. Anything that happened, we don't care about. You're over it. Kim's over it. Unless...unless you want to get back together with her?" he asked carefully.

Tommy was silent for a bit. "I...no...I mean, yes..no, I didn't mean it like that, but...no, no I don't want to get back together with her. She's with Adam now and...they look like they're very happy together."

"And if she wasn't with Adam?"

Tommy bit his lip and looked out the window before answering. "It did cross my mind. Especially after seeing her again. But...I don't know, I think it was really just all of us being together again and it just reminded me of high school. And of when Kim and I were together. But the more I thought about it...no...I don't think I want to get back together with her."

Zack put a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "I hope you're telling the truth. Adam's a good guy. He and Kim, they're good together. They help each other, they encourage each other. And I hope you're not lying to yourself."

* * *

I know this took forever and a day to get out, but thanks for reading! Please review!


	29. Chapter 29

Here's the next chapter! Thank you for reading!

* * *

The gang arrived in Angel Grove a few days later, tired and more than a little irritated with one another. It was a long time to be spent cooped up in a couple cars with the same people to keep you company. Per Jason, they didn't stop to sleep at any motels, so they were extra tired and a little disgusted at the fact that none of them had a proper shower in a couple of days.

In Angel Grove, they stopped at a gas station to fill up and Jason and Adam switched seats in the cars so they could easily drop everyone off without following each other. Zack dropped Tommy, Rocky, and Adam off at their respective parents' homes and Jason did the same with Trini and Aisha. Kim would once again be staying with Jason and his family.

When Kim and Jason stumbled into the Scott's home, they sleepily said hello to Jason's parents and immediately headed to their rooms to nap. They awoke more than a few hours later and welcomed the breakfast meal that Jason's mom prepared for them.

"So, how was the drive?" she asked, pouring coffee into her mug. "Everything ran okay, right?"

"Course it did, Mom," Jason answered, with his mouth full of bacon. "We're both here in one piece, right?"

His mother shot him a look. She sat down next to Kim and stroked her brown hair. "How is your mother, darling? It's been so long that I've heard from her."

Kim nodded, chewing as fast as she could so she can answer. She swallowed with a loud gulp. "She's doing fine. I think she's planning a trip to visit soon."

"Oh, well, let us know when she'll be in Florida. We'd love to come down and visit, too. It'd be nice to see her again."

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you, too."

"So, what's the plan for today, you two? Are you headed out to town with your friends or are you up to hanging with your dear, old Mom today?"

"I think I've had enough friend-time, Mom," answered Jason. "So I think I'll just bum off of you today."

She beamed at his response and glanced over at Kim. "Will you be hanging out with Adam today?"

Kim shrugged. "I don't know. He hasn't called, so I don't think so. I know he wanted me to come over for dinner with his family tonight, though."

"You're welcome to join me and Jason."

"Okay, that sounds good."

She smiled at the two of them and silently watched them eat.

"Aren't you gonna eat, too, Mom?"

"No, no. I already ate. You two enjoy your breakfast." She smiled at them again, watching them eat. "Pardon my sentimentality, but it's just like old times, right? When your dad would have to go in to work early, Jason. And your mom would have a client meeting or a gallery opening. And you'd come over for breakfast, Kimberly. You'd always pick the edges of your toast off, just like you did now. And you, Jason, you would mix everything up, just like you're doing, and eat everything all together." She laughed, seeing the similarities.

Kim and Jason glanced at each other, looked down at their plates and looked at each other and smiled. "We've known each other that long?" Jason said, almost incredulously. "That's so weird. Feels like just yesterday you were the shorty on the playground." He laughed as he reached across the table and pulled on Kim's hair.

"Shut up, Jason!" she said, annoyed and pulling out of Jason's reach. The phone rang and Jason's mother stood to answer it. Kim and Jason continued to bicker across their breakfast.

"Who was that, Mom?" Jason asked, seeing his mom hang up the phone.

"It was Adam," she answered. "He didn't want to disturb your breakfast, but said that Katherine and Tanya are in town and everyone's meeting up at the Youth Center today. But it's called something else now, right?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, the Surf...something or whatever." He glanced at Kim.

"We don't have to go. We already said that we'd hang out with you."

"Don't worry about it, kids," she said as the phone began to ring again. She glanced apologetically at each of them. "Hang on a second."

"It'll be a little weird, don't you think?" Kim said, softly. "Seeing Katherine and Tanya. I never got to know Tanya that well. And Katherine...I have nothing against her, but...you know."

Jason nodded. "Yeah. But, don't forget, we're not here to bring up things from the past. We're here to...get back in touch with one another. To remember Zordon and all the things that he's done for us."

Kim nodded. "Yeah. Okay."

"Who's Zordon?" Jason's mom asked, hanging up the phone.

"Uh...our teacher." Kim looked at Jason in alarm.

"Oh, at Angel Grove High?"

"Yeah," Jason replied. "And he passed away. He was one of our favorite teachers."

"I don't remember you talking about him."

Jason shrugged. "It was school, Mom."

She laughed. "Well, then that explains it, doesn't it? I hate to break our date, but I got called into work. So, you guys can go hang out with your friends."

Kim made a face. "Do we have to?" she asked, jokingly.

"Why? Everything all right?"

"Yeah, everything's fine...it's just...I don't know...Tommy and Katherine and Tanya...and Adam...we're like a freakin' soap opera."

Jason rolled his eyes while his mother laughed again. "It'll be fine, Kimberly. You guys go and have fun."

* * *

A few hours later, Kim and Jason made their way to the Youth Center. They spent the rest of the morning catching up with Jason's mom and even briefly called Kim's mother in Paris. After a number of laughs and reminiscing about the memories shared between the two families, Jason's mother pointed out that she had to make her way to work and Kim and Jason should head over to meet up with their friends.

"There they are, Kim," Jason said, pointing to large area of two tables pushed together. Kim grinned, but was a little disappointed at being the last one there. She's normally extremely punctual and hated being late.

"Hey everyone!" she exclaimed as she bounced over to their group of friends. She gave everyone a quick hug around the table, but stopped at Kat and gave her a long hug. After talking to her mom, Jason, and his mom, she decided that she would just try and forget about any potential awkwardness between them. They were, after all, friends first before anything else. "Kat!" she beamed at the tall Australian. "How are you?"

"I'm doing very well, Kim," Katherine answered, with an equally big smile. She gave Jason a long hug as well. "It's great to see the pair of you!"

"You too," Kim replied, taking a seat next to Adam. He casually gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How's everything going, Kat? And you, Tanya?"

"Good," answered Kat. "Still studying dance in London," she said, laughing.

"I was just gonna say - your accent sounds stronger!" said Rocky.

Katherine glared at Rocky in mock indignation. "I'm from Australia, not London! The accents are different!"

"Not to the American ear."

"No, just Rocky's ear," interjected Adam. He rolled his eyes at his friend. "Sorry about him."

Katherine giggled. "Some things just never change, huh?"

Adam nodded. He glanced at Tanya and smiled. "So, how are things?"

"Trying to get my start in music," she answered. "I've been in L.A a lot, shopping some demos around. But I'm thinking of heading over to New York City and try there."

Adam nodded again and listened to the rest of the conversation pick up around him. He watched Kim, deep in conversation with Katherine. He knew that Kim always felt like there was some level of awkwardness between the two of them, considering everything that's happened, but he was glad to see that they seemed to pick up where they left off after Kim handed over her Power Coin to Katherine.

"So..." Adam started as he heard the conversation dying a bit. "Should we go up there, today?" he asked, timidly. "I know we...we don't really have a concrete plan, right?"

Tommy nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I think we should. But, it's up to you guys," he said, gesturing to Jason, Zack, Kim, and Trini. "You all were the originals and knew him best."

Jason nodded, but didn't say anything.

"But...we're missing somebody," said Trini, sadly. She looked around at everyone. "Billy's not here. We can't go up there without him."

"Remember when we couldn't teleport to the Command Center and Billy got us there in the Rad Bug?" she thought about, fondly. "I miss him."

"Me too," said Zack. "I wonder if Billy will come."

"I wonder if he knows," added Jason.

"Andros said he would get in touch with him," said Tommy, confidently. "He knows how to get in touch with Aquitar."

"Do you know if he did? I don't really want to go there unless we're all there. It wouldn't...it wouldn't feel right, somehow."

Tommy nodded. "I know what you mean. But I don't know if Andros got in touch with him. I don't know how to contact Andros. He usually gets in touch with me."

Trini grimaced. "I really hate to say it, but...I think we should go there now. I don't think I'll have the nerve except for right now." She looked around at the identical grim faces and took Jason's hand and squeezed it. "I miss him, too, and I want to wait for him, but..." she shrugged her shoulders and leaned into Jason.

He pursed his lips together. "I...I don't know...I shouldn't be the only one to decide, though." He looked around. "What do you all think?"

Zack and Kim exchanged a glance. "i think...I think we should go," said Kim. "Trini's right. It's now or never."

"Zack?" asked Jason.

He nodded. "I'm with them."

Jason nodded. "Okay. Tommy?"

Tommy gave Jason a long look. He glanced at Kim and saw a pleading look in her eyes. "I...I think we should go."

"Tanya?"

"I...I don't think I should have a say in this. You all knew him best."

"But you're a part of the team. That means you get a say, too."

"Then...no. I don't think we should go unless Billy's here. Remember how bad we felt after Billy left without saying goodbye?"

"Okay, thanks. Katherine?"

"Um...I don't...yes, I guess we should go."

"Rocky?"

"No," Rocky answered bluntly. "We should wait until we hear from Billy."

"Aisha?"

She didn't say anything, but nodded.

"Okay. And Adam?" He closely looked at Adam, who took his time answering.

"I don't think we should go. What about you?"

"I'm with you." He sighed and gestured around toward the table. "But, majority rules." He exhaled loudly and stood up, throwing down a few bills. Tears began to form in his eyes. "Let's go, guys."


	30. Chapter 30

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in the sky. There was a light breeze in the air, making it cooler than it looked. Kim wrapped her sweater tighter around her. She followed Jason as he led the rest of the group toward the site of the old Command Center.

It had been a long time since she was here. Last time she visited Angel Grove, she didn't even come to the Command Center. Except then, they started calling it the Power Chamber since the original Command Center had blown up or something.

Adam grasped Kim's hand into his. She smiled up at him as they walked, step in step, with one another. Nobody was saying anything. There was a sort of melancholy feeling in the air.

Tanya had seen Adam kiss Kim earlier and while, it looked like a friendly, casual kiss, she could not help but wonder what, if anything, was going on between them. She and Adam had flirted a lot when they were in high school, but it never amounted to anything more than that. She supposed she was a little too shy, he was a little too shy, and they never actually admitted their feelings to one another. If there even were actual feelings between the two of them before.

But she didn't want to bring it up just now. She realized that there was a time and a place and it was most definitely _not_ the time nor the place. Tanya shielded her eyes from the sun as she followed a small path behind Katherine. Clouds of dirt were thrown up around them, but it did not matter.

"This is it, guys." Jason's slow, deep voice stopped everyone in their tracks. "This is where the Command Center once stood."

Kim's eyes filled with tears. "I can't believe it's gone. Seems like...seems like just yesterday Zordon pulled us from the Youth Center."

"And you complained about your hair in the helmet!" Trini said, smiling through her tears.

"Would that really have stopped you from becoming a ranger?" Zack asked, a bit confused.

Kim lightly hit Zack's shoulder. "Zack! Of course not! I was just kidding! That was the single most coolest thing we had ever done."

"And the one of the most dangerous," added Jason. "We were just kids...kids doing a grown person's job."

Everyone fell silent. They all looked at each other uncomfortably.

Tommy shook his head. "No...it wasn't a grown person's job. It was our job. Us." Tommy stepped forward and faced Jason. "Zordon chose you...all of you...all of us to be rangers for a reason. He chose us. _Us._ Teenagers to save the world from Rita and Zedd and Master Vile and Divatox and whatever else. We...we were still innocent. We still cared. About each other...about the world. Adults...they've seen too much. They...they've got other things to think about. All we really had to worry about was school. But us...we've seen too much now. We've grown up. And that's why none of us are rangers anymore."

His words hung in the air for a bit. It seemed as if time stood still.

"Look guys, I didn't mean to bring the mood down...I just...Zordon meant a lot to all of us. And...he's helped us become the people we are today. I know that I don't regret anything. I would be a ranger again if I had the chance."

"Well, I think we'd all like a bit of the Power again, if we had the chance," Adam said with a wry smile. "But I agree with you. Zordon has helped us."

"So, what do we do now?" asked Aisha, looking around. She and the others formed a circle around what used to be the entrance to the Command Center.

Jason shrugged. "I don't know. I was thinking, hoping maybe that coming here would bring some closure. It was so sudden."

Trini nodded. "If there was anybody that I thought would live forever, it would be Zordon."

A new wave of silence overcame the group. They were each thinking of the moments that stuck out to them, the moments when they became Zordon's rangers.

Tanya bowed her head, thinking about when she first became a ranger. She had left her family and everything that she knew behind. And she was only a child. But she knew that it was meant to be. She believed that everything happened for a reason and her coming to the team opened a new family for her. She was an orphan, a lonely person out of place, and Zordon filled that void of having some sort of parental figure to look out for her.

Katherine was also thinking about when she first became a ranger. She always felt like a bit of an outsider of the group. She was new to the group and she was from a different country, but everyone always included her and were all very welcoming. She always felt bad about how she even came to know everyone. She did horrible things to everyone, especially Kimberly, but they've always been so nice to her. She knew that she was under an evil spell and that no one held any of her past deeds against her, but she couldn't help but always remember when she stole Kimberly's Power Coin. The same Power Coin that Kim entrusted to her when she left. Katherine was always a bit afraid of Zordon. She knew that Zordon and Kim had a special relationship and that Zordon was the father figure in place of Kim's absent father. But he never brought up any of her actions when she was under the spell and he certainly never held it against her.

Adam, Aisha, and Rocky were thinking about the Sword of Light and the power transfer ceremony. They remembered when they found out that their new (at the time) friends were rangers and how they pledged that they wouldn't reveal their secret. Each of them thought about how they silently vowed that they would never tell a soul. And they each thought about how they never imagined or even thought that they would become rangers. Zordon placed his trust in the three of them, believing that they would never tell anyone the true identity of the rangers. And later, he trusted them enough to become rangers.

Adam always believed that he would've been too shy to be a ranger. Sometimes, he thought of himself as the "background" ranger because always preferred to take a backseat to Tommy, Billy, Rocky, and Jason, when he returned to the team. But he saw now that he liked to observe others and he while he was quiet, it made him be strong in his own way.

Aisha had grown up with a desire to help others. When she still lived in Stone Canyon, she was always volunteering for something and she remembered how she always forced Rocky and Adam to help out, even though she knew they didn't really want to. Even though she wasn't a ranger for very long, she was glad to have the opportunity to help others.

Rocky loved being a ranger. He never thought he could live up to the "legacy" that was the original red ranger. But he realized that he didn't have to live up to Jason. They weren't the same person. And the others didn't look at him as if he replaced Jason. So he always tried his best to make everyone laugh, even if it was at his expense.

Tommy, perhaps, loved being a ranger the most. He knew it and everyone else knew it. He had taken the loss of his powers the hardest and always put his duty to serve the team over everything else. He didn't know how to handle the loss of his powers, so he disappeared. When he lost his green ranger powers, he left Angel Grove. When he gave up his Turbo powers, he threw himself into his racing. He didn't stop to think about anyone else. It's not that he didn't care for them; he did and he would lay down his life for any one of his friends if it came down to it, but he missed being a ranger. And he still did. Zordon always knew there was some sort of void in Tommy's life. He had put pieces of his life together while he was a ranger - found a group of friends that he fit in well with and even found his long-lost brother. But there was always something missing in his life. And Zordon helped him deal with it.

Like Aisha, Trini had always had a desire to help others. She was a very compassionate person and she always put others before herself. It was a shared trait between all the yellows, Trini believed. She was very patient and kind and a good friend. And as a ranger, those qualities seemed to magnify tenfold. Zordon saw that she was the glue that held the team together. She was close with every person on the team and made it her business to take care of everyone.

Zack always felt like he had something to live up to. Prior to being a ranger, he was always known as Jason's best friend or 'that dancer guy.' When he became a ranger, he felt like his life had direction. He wanted to help people, to save people and save the world. And with Zordon's help, he did that. He grew up. He became more mature and people saw him more than just Jason's best friend. They knew him as his own person.

Everyone knew that Kimberly and Zordon shared a special relationship. It was the closest to a father-daughter relationship that he had with any of his rangers. She couldn't even think of everything that she had been through with Zordon. The only thought that came to mind was when they-she- almost lost him when Ivan Ooze tried to take over Angel Grove. It was then that she learned anything is truly possible with the right amount of love and power. She never imagined that she would actually see the day when she would have to say goodbye to him.

Like Kimberly, Jason also shared a special relationship with Zordon. Unlike Kimberly, Jason's was more of a mentor-student one. He helped him become a leader, helped him save the world. He never truly believed that they were kids who should be doing kid things. He was thankful to Zordon for everything.

"Hey guys!"

A new voice interrupted everyone's thoughts. A cloud of dust seemed to be rising up toward them.

"Guys!"

Jason's face broke out into a smile as he recognized the familiar voice.

"Billy!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
